A Nossa História De Amor
by Manu Pontes
Summary: "Essa é a história de Naruto e Hinata. A sua história, a minha história. Uma história triste, feliz.. Fácil, difícil.. Dramática, engraçada.. Enfim.. A história de Naruto e Hinata.. A nossa História de Amor.."
1. Acabou!

_**Capitulo 1 – Acabou?**_

Já era madrugada em New York, a cidade como sempre era linda nesses momentos. Muitas pessoas já habitavam suas casas naquelas horas. Havia sido uma terça-feira muito quente naquela estação já habituada, mas com o entardecer gotas de chuva já mudavam o clima daquela noite quente que teria sido. Entre as luzes que deixavam a cidade ainda mais linda uma cobertura, na verdade dois e únicos apartamentos daquele 12º andar e último daquele prédio, se encontrava um rapaz loiro, de pele bronzeada, cabelos loiros espetados como os do seu pai.. Mas naquela madrugada seu lindo sorriso não estava presente em seu lugar uma música triste era cantada de seus lábios avermelhados. Do azul céu de seus olhos lágrimas caiam as vezes solitárias.

**Ruedan preguntas en mi cabeza y sé que no contestarás**

_Rodam perguntas em minha cabeça e sei que não responderás_

**Yo sinto amor no sé como sé vive**

_Eu sinto amor e não sei como se vive_

**Contra ataca la soledad**

_Contra ataca a solidão_

**Y ahora guerra a tus recuerdos y sé muy bien que ganarás**

_E agora guerra as suas recordações e sei muito bem quem ganharás_

**Todos mis sueños sin caida libre**

_Todos os meus sonhos em caída livre_

**Duele aterrizar**

_Dói aterrizar_

Enquanto no outro apartamento uma jovem de pele alva, cabelos longos de um azul escuro chegando ao preto, de orbes diferentes como pérolas e de lábios finos. Suas orbes tinham lágrimas que caim sobre sua face delicada e triste. Como era difícil para ambos acabar com todo o amor que sentiam.. Não acreditavam e nem voltariam atrás da decisão tomada a minutos atrás..

**Como duele**

_Como dói_

**Como duele el silencio**

_Como dói o silêncio_

**Como duele tu nombre**

_Como dói seu nome_

**Y ese beso que ya no te daré**

_E esse beijo que já não te darei_

**Como duele este corázon tensio y tu foto callada, que no puedo rompé**

_Como dói esse coração tenso e sua foto calada que não posso rasgar_

_**Flash Back on:**_

Em uma cozinha muito elegante com paredes brancas, uma mesa retangular de mármore de quatro cadeiras, geladeira, fogão, micro-ondas entre muitos outros eletrodomésticos de cor prata ou branca.. Nessa tão bem equipada e bonita cozinha estava um casal sentado em cadeiras em volta da mesa tomando um chá e mais uma vez discutindo sobre o mesmo assunto. Eis que "x" da questão é "x" = CASAMENTO.

**Como duele esta noche con la luna apagada**

_Como dói essa noite com a lua apagada_

**Como duele mi vida ciega sin tu mirada**

_Como dói minha vida cega sem o seu olhar_

**Como duele esta noche hasta el aire me baña**

_Como dói esta noite até o ar me recobre_

**Como duele tú adiós que me tien numa emboscada**

_Como dói seu adeus que pra mim foi uma emboscada_

- Nós já conversamos sobre isso. - disse a morena de orbes perolados enquanto olhava para a xícara de chá em suas mãos.

- E em todas as vezes você foge do assunto. - disse o loiro sentado de frente a mulher.

- Isso não é verdade! - disse ela levantando um pouco a cabeça para olhá-lo de forma desafiadora.

- Eu quero formar uma família. - disse retribuindo o olhar dela.

- "Família?" - pensa - Naruto, nós ainda somos novos. - tenta argumentar enquanto ele levanta e dá a volta na mesa até chegar a ela. Com as grandes mãos segura-lhe a face fazendo-a lhe olhar diretamente nos olhos.

- Eu te amo, Hinata. - se aproxima e lhe deposita um beijo doce e terno. Após o ar lhes faltar ele volta a fitá-la. - E sei que você também me ama.

- Eu tenho outros planos antes, Naruto.

- Você está sempre nos colocando em segundo plano. - Naruto disse já um pouco nervoso, a amava e a desejava mais que tudo.

- Não é isso. - ela pausa. - Mas tenho sonhos q.. - é interrompida.

- Sonhos? - ele disse de maneira debochada pelo irritação que só aumentava.

-Você é um egoísta. - Hinata se levanta da cadeira e se afasta do loiro que estava ao seu lado. - Eu já estou cansada disto. - ela diz irritada.

- Você não é a única. - diz Naruto ainda mais nervoso.

- Ótimo, então tome isso. - ela olha a mão direita e de lá tira o anel de ouro que tinha como símbolo do compromisso entre ela e Naruto e lhe deposita na mesa.

- O-o quê? - Naruto indaga atônito com o gesto da Hyuuga.

- Eu não aguento mais essas discussões, Naruto. - ela diz com a voz mais calma, porém embargada de tristeza. - Acabou!

**Si aperta el nudo en mi garganta y tú jamás regresarás**

_Aperta o nó na minha garganta e você jamais voltarás_

**A nuestro amor se acabó la cuerda**

_Ao nosso amor já acabou a corda_

**Duele la verdad**

_Dói a verdade_

- Está terminando comigo? - ele indagou já sabendo a resposta.

- Nossos objetivos são diferentes.- ela argumenta. - e eu não irei desistir dos meus.

- Hina. - balbucia e após segundos que pareciam horas de um silêncio torturador ele diz. - Ok.. Você deve estar certa, isso tudo já foi longe demais..

**Como duele**

_Como dói_

**Como duele el silencio**

_Como dói o silêncio_

**Como duele tu nombre**

_Como dói seu nome_

**Y ese beso que ya no te daré**

_E esse beijo que já não te darei_

**Como duele este corázon tensio y tu foto callada, que no puedo rompé**

_Como dói esse coração tenso e sua foto calada que não posso rasgar_

Ele pega o anel e a jaqueta que estava pendurada no encosto da cadeira na qual antes havia sentado, logo em seguida se retira do apartamento da jovem Hyuuga, enquanto a mesma o olhava com o coração apertado e os olhos já lacrimejados.

_**Flash Back of.**_

**Como duele esta noche**

_Como dói essa noite,_

**Como duele esta noche**

_Como dói essa noite_

Naruto ainda se encontrava cantando músicas que expressavam o que sentia naquele momento. Seus pensamentos estavam confusos. Tentava entender como tudo podia ter acabado assim..

_**Pov's do Naruto on:**_

Eu não queria que fosse assim.. Eu a amo..

Porque ela não me quer? Porque tentar repelir nossa união?

Não a entendo..

Nos amávamos tanto.. Mas era só tocar no assunto casamento que tudo mudava.

Poxa.. Eu quero me casar, formar uma família.

Não sou brega.. Gosto de uma balada, sair com meus amigos, mas como eles mesmos dizem.. Eu tenho o sonho de me enforcar..

E acabo de ser decapitado pela mulher que amo.

Oras.. Que maldito amor é esse?

Geralmente (sempre) ouço que mulheres sonham e querem se casar. Então oque há de errado com a Hinata? Justamente com ela?

Hina, o que você quer de mim?

**Como duele**

_Como dói_

**Como duele el silencio**

_Como dói o silêncio_

**Como duele tu nombre**

_Como dói seu nome_

**Y ese beso que ya no te daré**

_E esse beijo que já não te darei_

**Como duele este corázon tensio y tu foto callada, que no puedo rompé**

_Como dói esse coração tenso e sua foto calada que não posso rasgar_

"Acabou!" sua voz doce ainda ecoa agressiva em minha mente.

Tudo foi jogado fora.. Anos de tanto amor..

De todo AMOR que eu ti dei..

HINATA, POR QUÊ?

Será que tudo foi brincadeira, puro divertimento pra você?

Não, não pode ser, seus olhos emanavam tanto amor quanto os meus.

Será que fui tão cego assim?

Eu só queria que fosse minha, que pudesse sempre acordar ao seu lado. Te oferecer todos os meus segundos.

Mas que RAIVA..

Como fui idiota..

Como sou idiota por ti amar mais que a mim mesmo..

Mas isso terá um fim agora..

Eu vou ti esquecer Hyuuga Hinata.. Prometo que vou ti esquecer..

_**Pov's do Naruto of.**_

Enquanto o loiro mantinha suas mãos pesadas e másculas no violão e uma voz roca na qual tentava manter firme entre os pensamentos e lembranças que lhe invadiam a mente. Enquanto o loiro tomava uma decisão dura em esquecer a Hyuuga, a mesma também lutava contra as lágrimas que seu coração insistia em chorar por suas orbes peroladas.. Seus pensamentos também se encontravam confusos.

_**Pov's da Hinata on:**_

**Como duele, como duele, como duele**

_Como dói, Como dói, Como dói_

Por que ele não me entendi?

Eu preciso tanto de ele, como preciso do ar para viver..

É tão difícil perceber isso?

Meus sonhos, a minha carreira..

Sempre lutei tanto por minha carreira.. E agora que estou, estamos conseguindo não podemos simplesmente parar, retroceder a todo o esforço e dedicação que tive e tenho sempre..

E nem ele..

Hunf.. Ele tinha tanto que querer um casamento?

Somos tão felizes como estamos.. Na verdade eramos.

Ele sempre insistiu.. e sempre discutimos..

Mas dessa vez é diferente.. Eu sei disso..

Ele não mudará de ideia e muito menos eu..

Eu não posso, não quero me casar agora.

"Uma família" Ele fala como se fosse fácil.. mas.. não..

Que maldito amor é esse? Por que tem que DOER tanto?

Egoísta, egoísta, EGOÍSTA. Mil vezes maldito seja por ter meu coração..

Por está me arrancando a minha alegria..

Mas isso terá um fim agora..

Eu vou ti esquecer Uzumaki Naruto.. Prometo que vou ti esquecer..

_**Pov's da Hinata of.**_

**Como duele este corazón tensio y tu foto callada, que no puedo rompé**

_Como dói esse coração tenso e sua foto calada que não posso rasgar_

Hinata olhou pela última vez a fotografia em suas mãos, era uma foto linda tirada no Central Park em um dia de inverno, ela e Naruto haviam feito um mês de namoro naquele dia e estavam muito felizes. Lembrando-se disso voltou a chorar prometendo ser a última vez que choraria pelo loiro, um tempo depois adormeceu.

Naruto também se sentia cansado, largou seu violão ao lado da cama ainda com duas lágrimas descendo em sua face e logo adormeceu tentando esquecer tudo, tentando esquecer Ela..

**Como duele esta noche con la luna apagada**

_Como dói essa noite com a lua apagada_

**Como duele mi vida ciega sin tu mirada**

_Como dói minha vida cega sem o seu olhar_

**Como duele esta noche hasta el aire me baña**

_Como dói esta noite até o ar me recobre_

**Como duele tú adiós que me tien numa emboscada**

_Como dói seu adeus que pra mim foi uma emboscada_

Como era difícil à ambos esquecerem a quem mais amavam. Sabiam não ser fácil, mas isso não queria dizer impossível.

**_Deixem reviews, critiquem e elogiem, e não se esqueçam que os reviews são os combustíveis da FanFiction.. ^^_**


	2. Dois Anos

_**Capitulo 2 – Dois Anos!**_

Haviam se passado dois anos, muitas coisas mudaram, e outras nem tanto.  
Os Estados Unidos continuaram com sua liderança perante outros países, mas com um "q" à mais, seu presidente atual era um negro, um marco na história do país. New York, a cidade mais conhecida do país onde se encontra a belíssima e imponente Estátua da Liberdade, como sempre uma bela cidade, cada vez mais bonita.  
Os negócios estavam se re-erguendo devido à crise econômica do último ano, nada que a fortaleza chamada EUA não conseguisse vencer.  
E falando em negócios, a crise econômica não desfavoreceu à todos, à crise não, mas o gênio humano..  
- Montserrat. - diz o homem.  
- Piacenza. – diz a mulher.  
- Eu preciso que vocês decidam logo essas cores para que não ocorram atrasos com a pintura. - diz a mulher morena tentando oferecer um sorriso _forçado_ ao casal sentado à sua frente na sala de reunião.  
- Eu prefiro o azul Piacenza. - diz a mulher morena, de cabelos lisos, preto-azulados até os ombros e olhos perolados  
- Eu prefiro o vermelho Montserrat. - diz o homem loiro, de cabelos dourados com algumas camadas desgrenhadas e olhos safira.  
- E eu prefiro ir embora, já é a quarta vez que venho aqui. Mandem-me um e-mail ou me liguem assim que decidirem - disse a mulher se retirando da sala com a irritação estampada em sua face, coitado daquele que atravessasse seu caminho agora.  
- Hunf.. - o homem resmungou vendo a porta sendo fechada com força.  
- O azul é uma cor mais tranquila e firme. - diz a mulher olhando uns papéis sobre a mesa de reunião.  
- Está aí o problema, é formal demais. - diz o homem à fitando.  
- Isso não é uma brincadeira, Uzumaki. - diz a mulher o repreendendo e já retribuindo o olhar sério do rapaz.  
- E nem um quartel general, Hyuuga. - o loiro retruca.  
Eram sempre assim, em todas as vezes que tinham que decidir algo, ambos tinham escolhas distintas. Parecia combinado, o que não deixava de ser com tantas provocações diárias que alguns já diziam estarem acostumados, enquanto a Hyuuga e o Uzumaki diziam que não havia nada para se preocuparem.  
- Por que você é tão imaturo? - indaga Hinata.  
- Não fui.. - pausa. - Deixa pra lá. Estou de saída. - diz Naruto se levantando e caminhando até a porta.  
- Aonde vai? - a Hyuuga novamente indagou, mas logo se arrependeu amargamente por ter perguntado isso.  
De costas e com a mão já cobrindo a maçaneta da porta, Naruto responde.  
- Você não é minha esposa, não lhe devo explicações. - diz de modo frio e cortante, logo se retirando da sala.  
Hinata ficara estática com aquela resposta.. O loiro que tanto amou realmente não existia mais, agora era somente o loiro frio e indiferente a quem a Hyuuga odiava mais que tudo.

...

- Ele falou isso?  
- Sim. - responde em pura fúria.  
- Hei? Calma aí.. Eu sou inocente! - exclama a mulher de cabelos e orbes de um castanho chocolate.  
- Me desculpe, Tenten! - diz Hinata já mais calma.  
- Que tal irmos ao shopping e depois ao Up's bar? - Tenten diz animada.  
É.. Sair para se divertir parecia uma boa ideia, seria legal. Precisava se distrair, aquele dia fora muito cansativo e estressante! Precisava curtir um pouco e esquecer tudo. Esquecer certo loiro que tinha uma grande facilidade em lhe tirar a paciência. Suspirou.  
- Estou exausta! - exclamou com desânimo.  
- Ótimo, então nos vemos daqui a dez minutos.. - diz Tenten enquanto saía da sala de Hinata, parecia não ter escutado a reposta dada pela Hyuuga.  
Tenten é a melhor amiga de Hinata, além de sua secretária, apesar de ter 2% das ações do negócio da Hyuuga e do Uzumaki.. As duas são o suporte uma da outra. Sempre que uma está com problemas, a outra vem e a ouvi e a anima. Elas são irmãs, como elas mesmas dizem.

...

- Olha quem está aqui. - diz uma voz masculina ao ver a pessoa que a poucos minutos tocava o interfone do seu prédio à sua procura. - O que aconteceu? - indaga vendo a expressão da pessoa à sua frente.  
- Nada. - responde em tom seco já adentrando o apartamento.  
- Whisky? - o homem moreno de cabelos escuros e orbes ônix oferece. Após o meneio de cabeça em afirmativo como resposta ao oferecimento foi depositando o líquido alcoólico em um copo específico já com alguns cubos de gelo. - Hyuuga? - o moreno indaga e logo em seguida aprecia a bebida lhe arranhando a garganta.  
- Não conheço.. - diz o loiro olhando para o copo em sua mão.  
- Não entendo como vocês ainda são sócios. - diz o moreno com um sorriso de canto.  
- Não posso abandonar à _H&U Models_, Sasuke..  
- Então você tem que si juntar à ela, Naruto.. - seu tom parecia irônico.  
- Nunca.. - responde e por fim bebe todo o líquido em um gole, que como ao moreno arranha-lhe a garganta.  
- Mais?

...

- Não!  
- Aaa.. Por favor? - implora com a voz manhosa.  
- Eu já falei que não, Tenten. Já fomos no shopping, e estamos no Up's Bar.. Nada de festas agora.  
- Você parece uma velha! - diz Tenten fingindo estar chateada.  
- A Hana fala a mesma coisa. - diz Hinata sorrindo.  
- E eu estou certa. - diz uma voz feminina, à qual era familiar a Hinata e a Tenten.  
- Hanabi! - diz já se virando de lado para fitar a garota. - O que faz aqui? - Hinata indaga.  
Sua irmã, Hanabi, apesar de jovem, era sua maior preocupação e orgulho. Quando sua mãe ficara grávida da irmã, Hinata ligou para todos os parentes contando animada a novidade. Mas logo com o nascimento de _Hana_ sua mãe falecera e praticamente criara como mãe a irmã junto com o pai. Hana, agora com 19 anos, era uma garota extremamente determinada e alegre, junto com Tenten eram melhores amigas de Hinata, _fragmentos da sua mãe_, como Hinata dizia. Hanabi tinha os cabelos preto-azulados e longos, olhos perolados como todo o Hyuuga, magra e de pele alva.  
Hinata olhou para o lado de sua irmã e percebeu que a mesma estava acompanhada de um rapaz de estatura um pouco mais alta que Hana, cabelos castanhos escuros e arrepiados, pele morena e olhos castanhos escuros, tinha um largo sorriso no rosto.  
- "Ele sorri que nem o Naruto" - pensa Hinata.  
Hanabi percebendo o olhar de sua irmã para o rapaz, ao qual ela nunca vira, resolveu apresentá-lo.  
- Hina, este é Konohamaru. Konohamaru, esta é minha irmã. E esta é a Tenten, uma grande amiga nossa.  
- É um prazer conhecê-las. - diz Konohamaru com um largo sorriso.  
- O prazer é nosso, Konohamaru. - diz Tenten gentilmente.  
- Prazer! - diz Hinata tentando afastar alguns pensamentos sobre a semelhança entre Konohamaru e Naruto. Mais uma vez naquele dia, como ela mesma acreditava, seus pensamentos queriam enlouquecê-la. - Bem, vocês querem sentar conosco? - Hinata convida-os gentilmente.  
- Podemos? - indagou Hana à Konohamaru.  
- Claro! - o rapaz de 20 anos respondeu mais uma vez junto com seu sorriso.  
A conversa entre o quarteto fluía naturalmente, Konohamaru era muito simpático e engraçado. Hana estava feliz, pois, já estava planejando à uma semana um encontro entre sua irmã, ela e Konohamaru para apresentá-lo, desde que o mesmo a pedira em namoro após a segunda ficada. Hanabi estava feliz em ver tudo dando certo.  
Após uma hora e meia de uma entretida conversa, Hinata e Tenten se despediram do casal e foram para suas casas.

...

- Cadê a Sakura? - indaga o loiro após um tempo, reparara desde que chegar não ter visto a noiva de seu amigo, e é claro também sua amiga  
- Foi passar dois dias com a Sra. Haruno, coisas de mãe e filha.  
- Hum. - murmura.  
- Só lhe resta desabafar comigo.. - Sasuke diz com um sorriso de canto.  
- Hunf.. E eu tenho escolha, Teme? - o loiro diz em tom divertido.  
E os dois amigos conversaram por um longo tempo. Naruto e Sasuke eram amigos desde o colegial.. Eles eram um trio junto à Sakura, e mesmo após a fase do colegial acabar a amizade permanecera ainda mais fortalecida, apesar do jeito indiferente de Sasuke, o gênio forte de Sakura e o jeito criança de Naruto, eles seriam sempre amigos.

_Espero que tenham gostado.. ^^_

_Reviews? ;D_


	3. A Proposta!

_**Capitulo 3 – A Proposta!**_

No outro dia, os carros pareciam formigas entre as avenidas logo com o amanhecer. Crianças a irem ao colégio. Adultos ao trabalho. Sim, era mais um dia naquela rotina diária.

- Aqui está, Srta. Sayuri. - uma mulher loira de cabelos ondulados e dourados, olhos verdes-água, pele clara, entrega um pasta com documentos para serem analisados naquele dia.

- Obrigada. - a mulher morena, cabelos curtos, lisos e pretos, olhos castanhos escuros, pele bronzeada, começa a ler um dos papéis entregues pela secretária. - Tenho alguma reunião hoje?

- Sim.. Uma reunião às 17 horas com os presidentes da H&U Models, para o contrato de modelos para o evento.

- Ah, sim.. - suspira. - o dia será longo..

…

- Bom Dia!

- Bom Dia, Sr. Uzumaki.

- Tenten, já é a vigésima vez que peço, me chame somente de Naruto. - diz fingindo estar chateado. - Será que meu nome é tão estranho assim? - indaga divertido. Tenten sorri, não tinha como não sorrir com Naruto por perto, ele que sempre era simpático com todos. Ou melhor quase todos..

- Hinata já chegou?

- Oh.. Não, ainda não.

- Aff.. Ok.. Quando ela chegar, diga-a que preciso falar com ela, sim?

- Claro!

- Obrigado! - ele agradece e si dirige à sua sala.

…

No apartamento da Hyuuga, a mesma corria pela casa com um sapato preto bico fino em uma das mãos. Hanabi, sua irmã, estava à mesa na cozinha tomando seu desjejum, as duas moravam juntas naquele 12º andar à um ano, desde que Hanabi viera estudar moda em New York.

- Não vai tomar café, Hina? - indaga Hanabi com uma torrada em mãos.

- Não, eu estou atrasada.. Meu alarme não tocou essa manhã. - diz colocando o sapato, enquanto dava pulinhos pelo desequilíbrio.

- Você é a presidente. - diz Hanabi.

- Você sabe que não é totalmente assim, Hana. - diz já pegando sua bolsa.

- O Narut.. - é interrompida.

- Esse indivíduo aí mesmo, eu não vou lhe dar o gostinho de me dar lições de horas e compromissos.

- Você age pior que uma criança. - diz a Hyuuga mais nova antes de bebericar o seu suco de laranja.

- Eu estou indo. - fingi nem ouvir o comentário da irmã, já estava acostumada com isso. - Se comporte, heein? Há! Antes que eu me esqueça, Parabéns, o Konohamaru é um bom rapaz. - dá um sorriso e sai rapidamente pela porta, antes que se atrasasse ainda mais.

- Ela não muda.. - diz Hanabi sorrindo com o jeito da irmã.

…

Na sala do loiro o mesmo lia e re-lia alguns documentos, fichas dos modelos, contratos com eventos, entre outros. Havia uma reunião naquela tarde com um cliente. E o que menos gostaria seria ter que ouvir as repreendas de Hinata. Logo sua atenção foi tirada pelo toque do celular..

- Alô?

- Naruto, tudo bem?

- Sim? - responde confuso por não saber com quem estava falando, já que o número não constava em seu celular.

- Sou eu, Myuki. - parecia que a mulher do outro lado notara sua confusão.

- Myuki? Há quanto tempo!

- Falando assim, pareço uma velha. - Naruto ouvira e, não pode deixar de rir junto à ela pelo comentário. - Estou com saudades gatinho.

- Você não muda.. hehe.. Mas também estou com saudades.

- Ótimo, já sei como acabar com essa angústia.

- E como seria?- ele indaga com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Não seja safado, Naruto Uzumaki. - a mulher brinca imaginando o sorriso do loiro. - Estou indo a New York daqui a dois dias. Que tal almoçarmos juntos? - pausa. - E antes que me dê qualquer desculpa envolvendo trabalho eu retruco, Hinata pode se virar muito bem sozinha por um ou dois dias.

- Ok. Até daqui a dois dias.

- Tchau gatinho, e um big beijo na boca.

- Outro pra você..

…

- Hinata, já falou com o Nar.. Hina, o que houve? - indaga Tenten ao ver o estado de Hinata. Hinata estava sentada em um dos puffs pretos no canto de sua sala, ela estava chorando. Sua pele alva embranquecera ainda mais..

- Eu o perdi.. Perdi-o para sempre. - balbucia entre os soluços do choro.

- Hey, eu vou pegar um pouco de água pra você.

Tenten vai até a recepção onde havia água em um galão em cima de uma mesinha encostada na parede. Logo retorna a sala e entrega a Hinata o copo d'água. Hinata em meio aos soluços agradece.

- Agora, me conte o que aconteceu. - pede Tenten vendo a amiga já mais calma e sem choro.

- Eu fui na sala do Naruto.

- Sim? - incentiva Hinata a continuar.

- A porta estava aberta, e eu acabei ouvindo uma conversa dele com a Myuki?

- Myuki? A..

- A prima dele.. Mas que age como se fosse amante dele.

- Hina, não fique assim..

- Eu não deveria estar assim..

- Você o ama, é normal.

- Eu não o amo! - exclama.

- Então o que foi todo esse choro?

- Meu erro.. – sussurrou.

Após Hinata proferir tais palavras, um silêncio se formou entre a sala. Tenten sabia a quê Hinata se referia, e se sentia triste por nada fazer. O silêncio só fora interrompido pelo som de batidas na porta. E uma voz chamando pela Hyuuga. A voz que mais queria escutar e estar longe ao mesmo tempo.

- Hinata? Hinata?

- O.. O que foi? - sua voz ainda estava embargada pelo choro.

- Hinata, você está bem? - indaga preocupado ao notar a voz da Hyuuga um pouco triste.

- Ela está bem. Não se preocupe. - Tenten se adianta em responder para o alívio de Hinata, não queria que Naruto a visse daquele jeito, apesar de tudo seu orgulho era maior.

- Ok.. Eu preciso que você dê uma olhada em uns papéis..Vou deixá-los na mesa da Tenten. - sabia que Hinata não estava bem, mas preferira não piorar a situação.

- Sim..

- Certo. - se afasta da porta retornando à sua sala. Após Tenten verificar que Naruto realmente não estava mais por ali, ela se volta para Hinata.

- Você está melhor? Não acha melhor ir para casa?

- Não! Eu nem deveria estar me comportando como uma garotinha mimada.

- Está se comportando como uma agora.

- Não me provoque Tenten.

- Então lute logo pelo seu amor. - Tenten sai da sala irritada pela amiga ser tão orgulhosa e deixando na sala uma Hinata bufando pelo que acabara de ouvir.

…

Os Hospitais dos EUA são um dos maiores e melhores. Os médicos, geralmente, são rigorosamente qualificados. Os equipamentos são demasiadamente modernos. Alguns são hospitais particulares, mas nos últimos 5 anos vem cada vez mais aumentando o atendimentos público, graças à convênios com Secretaria de Saúde, e assim atendendo 30% de seus pacientes de forma gratuita.

Em um desses grandes e modernos hospitais particulares se encontra um homem desolado em dos consultórios. O homem acabara de saber a notícia de que em um de seus exames rotineiros um câncer havia sido encontrado. E por fatalidade era um câncer maligno.

- Sinto muito. - diz o médico após o silêncio que sucedeu ao que acabara de informar.

- … - o homem nada disse, somente se levantou da cadeira e se retirou do consultório com a face triste e confusa.

O médico não o deteve, sabia que naquele momento o homem precisava ficar sozinho e refletir.

O homem tentava entender.. Como ele, um homem que sempre teve uma saúde de ferro, que sempre se alimentou corretamente e praticou exercícios físicos diariamente. Como com ele?

- Por que comigo? - a pergunta fora feita para si mesmo enquanto caminhava por uma praça próxima ao hospital. Via crianças, adultos e idosos por ali, todos tão saudáveis e felizes, cheios vidas.

…

A tarde havia se passado rapidamente. Com muitos trabalhos para realizarem e revisarem. Hinata já tinha visto e re-visto todos os papéis que Naruto lhe pedira mais cedo. Tudo estava correto, o que não a surpreendeu, pois, Naruto dificilmente a decepcionava no trabalho..

Naruto fora ver a sala de ensaios, onde ocorriam as aulas e os ensaios com os e as modelos. Estava tudo calmo, mas era só ele ou Hinata adentrarem o local que a paz desaparecia. Eles se deparavam com uma verdadeira quantidade de fãs. Os modelos se encantavam com a beleza e timidez de Hinata, que sempre que reparava que estava quase sendo despida pelos olhares dos modelos corava tanto de vergonha quanto de raiva, mas as vezes não resistia a um, ninguém é de ferro.

Naruto não ficava atrás, as modelos eram um pouco mais atiradas e as vezes o loiro também não resistia e saía com uma delas. Nada à sério, Hinata e Naruto não queriam compromissos, era só carne, carência.

Depois de algumas horas os presidentes já estavam juntos. Encontravam-se naquele momento na sala de reunião. A reunião seria às 17 horas, ainda eram 16h58min quando a cliente, Sayuri adentrou a sala guiada por Tenten.

- Boa Tarde. - Sayuri os cumprimentou com um sorriso.

- Boa Tarde. - disseram em uníssono.. Odiavam quando isso acontecia. Naruto mostrou uma cadeira na qual ela pudesse sentar, e assim começar a reunião.

- Bem, como a H&U Models vem crescendo muito nesses últimos anos. Eu gostaria de contratá-los. - disse a mulher, Sayuri.

- Sim. E a que tipo de evento os modelos teriam que participar? - indaga Naruto.

- Seria um evento de outono-inverno, com o tema Namorados. Eu gostaria de contratar dois casais e pago o que for preciso.

- Você tem alguma preferência, característica que os modelos tenham ou não possam ter? - indaga Hinata.

- Bem, eu acredito que não, pois um dos casais eu já escolhi.

- Já escolheu? - diz Hinata um pouco surpresa com a afirmação da mulher.

- Poderia nos dizer quem são? - diz Naruto.

- Bem.. Err.. - a mulher não sabia como falar aquilo, na verdade ainda estava um pouco receosa sobre a decisão.

- Oh.. Bem.. Se não nos disser não poderemos ajudá-la. - diz Hinata.

- Não se preocupem os modelos que quero são vocês mesmos Hyuuga Hinata e Uzumaki Naruto.

- O quê? Como assim? - os dois disseram em uníssono, estavam surpresos.

- Eu vim aqui para contratar dois casais de modelos, mas quando os vi não pude deixar de analisar que fazem um lindo casal. - os dois se olham de soslaio e coram levemente, a mulher só os vira uma vez e já falava como os outros. - E que vocês são o casal que preciso.

- Me desculpe, mas teremos que recusar. - diz Naruto.

- Mas.. - é interrompida.

- Ele está certo. Desculpe. - diz Hinata.

- Eu os darei quatro dias. Até lá pensem bem na minha proposta.

A mulher se retirou da sala, torcendo para que eles aceitassem sua proposta. Acreditava que se eles participassem o evento seria realmente um sucesso e de modo natural, eles tinham uma química especial entre eles..

Naruto ficara pensando no que a mulher dissera. " Fazem um lindo casal." Não pode deixar que um sorriso nos lábios escapasse.

Hinata já estava a sair da sala quando Naruto a segura pelo braço. Hinata acabou deixando uma pasta preta cair no chão com alguns documentos dentro. Naruto a puxou para mais perto quando inverteu as posições, colocando-a de costas com a parede, onde antes estava apoiado desde o término da reunião.

Naruto estava à sua frente, não entendia o que era aquilo, sempre mantiam uma distância entre eles, e agora já podia sentir sua respiração quente. Os olhares se cruzaram.

Aquela ação havia pegado ambos de surpresa. Naruto não entendia o que estava fazendo, mas não encontrava motivo para se separar daquele corpo. Hinata já se encontrava com a respiração ofegante, não entendia o que Naruto estava fazendo, mas dentro de si não queria que o mesmo parasse.

Naruto foi se aproximando ainda mais.

- O que acha? - ele sussurra no ouvido da Hyuuga, fazendo a mesma sentir um arrepio pelo corpo.

- Hã? Como assim? - ela estava confusa.

- De sermos um casal novamente, no desfile. - deu enfase "no desfile", mas sua voz saíra roca e sensual, o contato com ela e a respiração falha da mesma, já estavam lhe deixando com pouca sanidade.

- Eu.. Eu.. Não sei. - disse tentado se manter firme.

- Seria como a dois anos atrás, só que agora de faz de conta. - ele ainda sussurrava enquanto se embriagava com o cheiro de flores dela.

- Vo-você q-quer pa-participar? - estava nervosa já não conseguia deixar de gaguejar. Naruto estava comemorando por dentro por conseguir tal consequência naquela mulher.

- Sim. - ele foi direto em sua resposta. - E você?

- E-eu? Be-bem.. Já q-que você e-está disposto, e-eu aceito.

- Que bom! - ele se afasta da nuca alva, e a fita nos olhos. Já tinha conseguido uma resposta. Mas não conseguia deixá-la. Hinata também não queria afastá-lo, fitava aquelas orbes azuis presa naquele céu sem nuvens de um dia ensolarado.

- Eu..

- Sim?

- E-eu preciso ir. - ela disse com esforço.

- Certo – o loiro confirmou desapontado, mas Hinata ao perceber isso, tentou, mas não pôde deixar uma pequena esperança surgir de que ele ainda possa amá-la.

- Então até amanhã. - ela se despediu, e aproveitou para lhe dar um beijo no rosto.

Desde o dia em que terminaram o namoro, o máximo de contato entre eles era um aperto de mão. O beijo nada comparado com aqueles que já trocaram, mas foi um beijo carinhoso, na bochecha.

Hinata logo sai da sala, estava nervosa demais. A proximidade que tivera com Naruto estava lhe perturbando. A vontade de abraçá-lo, de se agarrar a ele com todas as forças não deixando que nada os separasse novamente parecia uma labareda dentro de si.

- "Naruto."

Mas não podia si iludir de novo, não podia montar um conto de fadas, enquanto si sentia uma bruxa..

…

Na sala do loiro, o mesmo se encontrava sentado em sua cadeira. Tinha um olhar fixado ao chão e as mãos segurando a cabeça. Não acreditava no que tinha acontecido.

- O que foi que eu fiz? Eu prometi esquecê-la.

Sua mente estava confusa, como podia ter chegado até aquela situação? Não entendia. Não a odiava, mas não queria nutrir nenhum sentimento por ela. Não queria se iludir de novo. Mas seu coração, esse sempre acelerava só por pensar na Hyuuga. Era incompreensível. Chegava a acreditar que aquilo era loucura, uma obsessão.

- E céus.. Do que estou reclamando? Eu não fiz nada. - murmurou para si mesmo. Jurava que sua mãe, Kushina, si estivesse ali, lhe daria um belo de um peteleco na cabeça, ela nunca fora mulher de ficar si iludindo..

- Mamãe, preciso visitá-la. - disse já indo em direção a porta com uma mochila nas costas.

_Desculpem-me a demora, amores.. =/_  
_Deixem seus comentários.. ^^_


	4. A Família Uzumaki Namikaze!

_**Capitulo 4 – A Família Uzumaki Namikaze! **_

Fazia dois meses que não ia naquele lugar, naquela casa. Estava em seu carro, estacionando-o em uma garagem ampla para três carros. A noite que surgia estava fresca, a brisa tocava-lhe calmamente trazendo consigo o aroma das flores do jardim. Com dois bancos pintados de branco. Um jardim muito bem cuidado e iluminado, dando um toque encantador a aquele lugar.

Dirigiu-se a porta, batendo-a com a mão direita. Os moradores da casa estavam presentes, assim pensou vendo pela janela coberta com uma cortina marfim a luz da cozinha e da sala ligada. Em pouco tempo fora atendido.. Ouviu o som da voz da mulher ruiva pedindo para que alguém atendesse a porta, e logo depois o som das chaves da porta abrindo-a. Com a porta aberta não pode deixar de mostrar sua surpresa ao ver a pessoa que lhe atendera.

- Hinata?

- Naruto?

Eles falaram juntos, logo que se viram. Como era possível se encontrarem até ali? Bem, Naruto estava em "sua" casa, a casa onde morou em toda a sua infância e adolescência. Mas e Hinata? Ela estava na casa da mulher que via como sua mãe, mesmo com tudo, o relacionamento entre a Hyuuga e a Sra. Uzumaki continuara forte e terno, como mãe e filha.

A mulher ruiva chegou à sala para ver quem seria a pessoa que chegara a sua casa e teve uma grande surpresa ao ver o filho.

- Naruto, meu filho, senti tanta saudade. - disse a mulher já logo abraçando forte o filho, sentia muita falta do seu menino loiro e hiperativo correndo pela casa enquanto contava suas aventuras com os amigos. A vizinhança nunca mais fora a mesma desde que o menino travesso aprendera a andar.

- Também senti mãe. - disse retribuindo ao abraço carinhoso de sua mãe e depositando um beijo na testa daquela mulher de 44 anos, ruiva, de olhos verdes como água e muito bonita.

Depois de um tempo se afastaram, Kushina deu uma boa olhada em Naruto, analisando cada detalhe do filho.

- Você está magro querido, tem se alimentado bem?

- Claro que sim, mamãe. - disse Naruto com um sorriso gentil, sua mãe não mudara, sempre tão preocupada com ele.

- Eu não acho. - disse ela duvidando que o filho estivesse realmente se cuidando, como ela acreditava que deveria se cuidar. - Vou logo terminar o jantar que estava fazendo com a Hina. - disse olhando-o e logo em seguida olhando a Hyuuga que se encontrava muda e pensava em como era azarada em encontrar o Uzumaki ali, justamente naquele dia. Naruto também dirigiu seu olhar para Hinata, não esperava encontrá-la ali. Hinata ao perceber que toda a atenção era voltada a ela corou de leve.

- Onde está o papai? - Naruto indaga, havia notado o desconforto de Hinata, e temia que aquilo sobrasse até para ele. Hinata agradeceu mentalmente o desvio de atenção que Naruto fez.

- Oh.. Ele já deve está chegando. Ele foi resolver alguns negócios e também foi ao médico.

- Médico? Ele está doente? - perguntou Naruto já preocupado com seu pai.

- Seu pai está ótimo. - Kushina o tranquilizou. - Ele só foi.. - é interrompida por uma voz masculina.

- Levar alguns exames de rotina. - disse o homem que adentrava a sala com uma pasta preta nas mãos.

- Minato! - disse Kushina vendo o marido que acabara de chegar. O homem de 46 anos, loiro e de olhos azuis, Minato era a cópia de Naruto, só que de aparência mais madura pelos anos a mais que o loiro mais novo.

- Boa Noite a todos. Naruto, meu filho, você nos abandonou. - disse dando um abraço no filho, assim que o vira. Depois de um tempo se afastaram do abraço, e Minato fitou Hinata e a cumprimentou. - E Hinata, minha querida, é bom vê-la.

- Digo o mesmo, Minato. - disse Hinata fazendo-se presente entre aquela sala aconchegante e bonita.

- Querido, daqui a pouco iremos jantar. - diz Kushina.

- Certo. Eu vou tomar um banho e já desço. - disse Minato já subindo os degraus da escada indo em direção ao seu quarto e de Kushina, uma suíte.

- Bem.. Eu vou terminar o jantar.

- Eu vou lhe ajudar, Kushina. - disse Hinata.

- Não precisa querida. Faça companhia à Naruto. - Kushina diz com um sorriso indo para a cozinha.

Na sala, Naruto e Hinata ficaram em silêncio. Cada um perdido em seus pensamentos. Após uns dois minutos de silêncio, onde o único som que se conseguia ouvir era as panelas da cozinha. O silêncio incômodo só fora quebrado após um longo suspiro de Naruto.

- O álbum! - Naruto exclama.

- Hum?

- O álbum de fotos, vou buscá-lo. - Naruto subiu as escadas, logo adentrou seu antigo quarto, tudo estava como antes, mas fixou seu olhar na escrivaninha ao lado da janela. Sobre a escrivaninha havia um álbum grosso de fotos.

Hinata, não entendeu o que Naruto falara, pois, estava tão perdida em devaneios que não prestara a devida atenção. Mas logo pensou que deveria ser uma desculpa qualquer para não ter que ficar ali na sala com ela. Sentiu-se um pouco triste com esse pensamento. Mas logo sua tristeza se dissipou ao ver Naruto descendo as escadas com algo em suas mãos que parecia um livro, ou algo do gênero, imaginou.

- Achei o álbum! - disse Naruto que parecia entusiasmado. Hinata somente sorriu, um sorriso gentil ao loiro. Naruto se encantou com esse sorriso.

- "Como ela pode ser tão linda?" - pensou Naruto, mas logo balançou a cabeça na intenção de esquecer aquele pensamento.

- Você está bem, Naruto? - pergunta Hinata preocupada vendo o loiro com uma das mãos na cabeça, enquanto a chacoalhava.

- Sim. - responde rapidamente.

- Então que fotos são essas? - Hinata indaga curiosa vendo o álbum.

- As fotos da minha infância. - responde sorrindo.

Naruto se sentou no sofá de couro branco e de dois lugares, que naquela sala tinha. Hinata se sentou ao seu lado. Começaram a ver as fotos: Kushina grávida de oito meses, logo após o nascimento do loiro, o seu primeiro passinho, sua primeira perda de dente, Naruto e seus amigos sujos de lama após uma partida de futebol americano no campo molhado, até chegarem às comemorações de aniversário, onde Hinata começou a gargalhar.

- Super-Homem! - disse entre as gargalhadas.

- Do que está rindo? - perguntou Naruto um pouco emburrado.

- Oras.. Você vestido de super-homem, é hilário.

- Nada haver.. Isso é coisa de criança. - ele argumentou.

- Você tinha 14 anos. - ela ainda ria.

- E o que tem isso? Você também já si vestiu de bailarina! - ele lembrou-a.

- Eu tinha cinco anos, uma criança. - Hinata continuou a rir, fazendo com que Naruto também a acompanhasse com as risadas.

Minato, já tinha terminado seu banho, e já estava descendo os degraus da escada quando ouviu e viu as risadas alegres de seu filho e sua ex-nora.

- "Belo casal!" - pensou Minato. - Oras.. O que está acontecendo aqui? - perguntou com um sorriso, o momento divertido entre a Hyuuga e o Uzumaki mais novo era contagiante, fazendo qualquer um esquecer um pouco alguns problemas.

- Umas fotos. - disse Naruto tentando cessar as risadas. Hinata também fazia o mesmo. Estavam tão alegres, rindo por uma coisa boba.

- Essas fotos.. - disse Minato em tom divertido.

- Querido, seu banho já acabou? - grita Kushina da cozinha após ouvir a voz de seu marido.

- Sim. - responde Minato em um tom mais alto para que a mulher lhe escutasse.

- Então venham jantar logo. - disse Kushina.

E assim todos foram para a sala de jantar. Naruto ficou um pouco atrás, pois, foi mais uma vez ao seu antigo quarto guardar o álbum. Antes de guardar ele abriu sua última página, nela tinha uma foto que Hinata não vira. Uma foto. Uma foto deles, Naruto e Hinata, tirada no jardim daquela casa. Sorriu triste, e guardou o álbum na escrivaninha e foi para a sala de jantar.

Uma sala muito bonita de paredes em tom marfim. Uma mesa retangular de cor vermelho vinho e de vidro, com seis cadeiras de cor também vermelho vinho, e o acolchoado da cadeira na cor marfim. Todos estavam sentados, tendo sobre a mesa o jantar que exalava um aroma delicioso que aumentava a ânsia pelo alimento.

- Minato como foi com o médico? - perguntou Kushina se servindo.

- Foi tudo o mesmo de sempre. Somente exames rotineiros. - respondeu Minato sorrindo.

Logo começaram a comer. O jantar estava sendo ótimo. Kushina comentava as aventuras de quando o mais novo Uzumaki era pequeno. Todos riam das histórias, e em algumas vezes Naruto emburrava a face quando se tratava de situações constrangedoras.

Hinata também ria junto com a família Uzumaki Namikaze, apesar de algumas dessas histórias ela já tenha ouvido enquanto namorava com o Uzumaki, mas era sempre tão divertido ouvi-las de novo. As lembranças comentadas e as lembrada em silêncio eram profundas, alegres ou até mesmo tristes. Minato, sempre colaborava, entre sorrisos, acrescentando detalhes que Kushina às vezes esquecia.

Hinata foi reparando que já estava tarde, após uma hora e meia de jantar quando decidiu se despedir da família Uzumaki Namikaze.

- Bem, acho que vou indo.

- Mas querida, você já vai? - perguntou Kushina um pouco decepcionada, estava tão feliz em ter sua família unida novamente que queria aproveitar mais daquele momento.

- Sim, Kushina! - disse Hinata com um sorriso gentil. - Amanhã tenho alguns trabalhos e tenho que ligar para Hana vir me buscar, ela está com meu carro.

- Então o problema está resolvido, o Naruto ti leva pra casa. Não é querido? - todos olham Naruto, mas Hinata torcia que ele inventasse uma desculpa e que recusasse o pedido da mãe.

Kushina, sempre adorou Hinata, e ficou muito triste quando soube do término do relacionamento entre seu filho e Hinata. Mas sempre manteve a esperança que eles reatassem algum dia. E naquela noite eles estavam tão felizes, não deixaria o raro momento em que eles estavam "juntos" passar sem um empurrãozinho dela em juntá-los.

- Claro. - Naruto respondeu, afinal moravam no mesmo prédio, então, era o mesmo caminho. Não tinha que se preocupar, mesmo sabendo a real intenção de sua mãe.

- Realmente não precisa se incomodar. - Hinata também sabia da intenção da ex-sogra e não queria alimentar mais falsas esperanças nela.

- Moramos no mesmo prédio. É o mesmo caminho. - Naruto argumentou. Não iria admitir, mas em seu interior ele queria passar mais tempo com Hinata.

- Se já está tudo resolvido. - disse Minato. - Eu gostaria de saber se tem mais sobremesa. - ele disse com um lindo sorriso, fazendo os três sorrirem também.

…

Naruto, Hinata, Kushina e Minato estavam se despedindo. Naruto já havia tirado o carro da garagem e estacionado em frente à casa.

- Tchau, Hina! E apareça mais vezes. - disse Kushina dando um abraço em Hinata.

- Pode deixar Kushina. - disse Hinata se separando do abraço carinhoso e dando um lindo sorriso à Kushina.

- Dirija com cuidado, querido. - disse Kushina já abraçando o filho.

- Fique calma, mãe. Ou você acha que comprei minha carteira de motorista? - disse Naruto divertido, enquanto a ruiva sorria de forma terna.

- Naruto, não desperdice essa chance.. - sussurra Minato enquanto se despede do filho com um abraço.

- Não sei do que você está falando. - disse Naruto se fazendo de desentendido, aquela conversa não iria mudar sua promessa, jamais deixaria seu coração se perder entre a ilusão da Hyuuga novamente.

- Siga seu coração.. É um conselho. - Minato ainda sussurra enquanto libertava o filho do abraço.

- Pai.. - Naruto murmurou.

- Já está ficando tarde, é melhor vocês irem. - disse Kushina.

- Tchau. - disseram Hinata e Naruto já dentro do carro..

A viajem estava sendo calma, calma demais, silenciosa, silenciosa demais. Naruto se sentia estranho por estar ali com Hinata, apesar de passarem a maior parte do tempo sempre juntos, mas nunca juntos sem trocarem faíscas entre as brigas diárias. Naruto estava pensativo aquele dia e o conselho de seu pai, o deixavam confuso.

Hinata estava incomodada. O loiro estava muito quieto e sério.

- "Ok.. Ele é sempre sério assim comigo, mas geralmente, sempre estamos brigando." - Hinata pensou.

O silêncio já estava começando a ficar angustiante.

- Não pensei que fosse lhe encontrar lá. - disse Naruto interrompendo o silêncio.

- Oh.. Eu estava em dívida com seus pais, eles sempre me cobram uma visita. - disse Hinata o olhando. - "Ele está a cada dia está mais lindo." - ela pensou, mas logo tratou de esquecer tal pensamento.

- Eles não mudam. - disse Naruto com um sorriso de canto.

- Eles são adoráveis. Estavam tão felizes contando aquelas histórias. - disse Hinata lembrando-se das faces felizes de Kushina e Minato.

- É verdade. - ele concordou, enquanto viravam em uma esquina. - Sinto falta daqueles momentos.

- Eles também sentem. Kushina, estava preocupada com você.

- Você não era a única em dívida com eles.

De repente o Uzumaki ouviu o som do toque do celular avisando que estava recebendo uma nova mensagem. Deu uma olhada rápida no visor do celular e leu a mensagem.

- "Naruto, minha reunião foi antecipada. Encontramos-nos amanhã, naquele restaurante perto do Central Park, às 13h00min. Estaremos te esperando. Beijos gatinho."

Ao acabar de ler, Naruto esboçou um sorriso maroto nos lábios, enquanto os orbes perolados lhe fitavam sérios.

- Hinata, amanhã, por favor, não marque nenhuma reunião no horário do almoço e tarde. - ele disse, enquanto dava atenção à rua por onde passavam.

- Co-Como? - Hinata estranhou, Naruto geralmente não remarcava reuniões, só quando se tratava da família, ou as vezes dos amigos.

- Myuki, minha prima, lembra-se dela? - Hinata meneou a cabeça em afirmativa, enquanto Naruto a olhava rapidamente para não perder a direção do carro. - Ela virá à New York e faz muito tempo que não a vejo.

- Oh! Imagino que queira matar logo essas saudades. - ela disse de modo irônico.

- Sim. - ele respondeu simplesmente, sabia do que Hinata dizia indiretamente. - Essas saudades não me matam. - ele murmurou lembrando-se de outras saudades que realmente o machucavam.

- O quê? - indaga Hinata que não entendeu o que o loiro falou tão baixo.

- Nada, nada importante.

Logo eles chegaram ao prédio. Naruto nem precisou de apresentações com o porteiro que ficou surpreso e confuso ao ver a Hyuuga acompanhando o Uzumaki. Naruto estacionou o carro. Sem perceber Hinata o esperou e juntos subiram pelo elevador do prédio.

Enquanto subiam Hinata lembrou-se de algo, mas um momento em que teria que passar com o loiro..

- Naruto? - ela o chamou.

- Hum?

- Err. Nós teremos que ensaiar para o desfile. - ela disse, mesmo que não quisesse estava um pouco corada.

- Certo. Amanhã, então, eu converso com o Gaara. - disse Naruto saindo do elevador e indo para seu apartamento.

- Ok. E eu ligo para a Srta. Sayuri.

Despediram-se com um simples e educado boa noite, e adentraram seus apartamentos, a fim de descansarem daquele longo dia.


	5. Uma Nova Chance

_**Capitulo 5 – Uma Nova Chance..**_

Mais um dia começara e Hinata mais uma vez adentrava aquela porta de madeira em branco, com um lindo acabamento, porta dupla. Usava seu terno feminino na cor preta que contrastava com sua pele albina. Usava um par de brincos de pérolas, dado por seu pai, um óculos escuro..

- Bom Dia, Tenten. - cumprimentou assim que viu a amiga.

- Bom Dia, Hina. O que houve? - Tenten foi logo perguntando assim que notou a face triste e os óculos, imaginou os orbes perolados com olheiras por uma noite mal dormida e regada a lágrimas.

Hinata não respondeu, apenas se aproximou de Tenten e lhe deu um abraço forte. Tenten correspondeu ao abraço.. Eram sempre assim às vezes em que Hinata ficava triste pelos pesadelos de seu passado.

- Querida, esqueça isso. - disse Tenten sentindo as lágrimas da Hyuuga molhando seu ombro.

- Eu sou um monstro! - Hinata exclamou em meio ao choro.

- Não, Hina! Você é a pessoa mais doce que conheço, está longe de ser um monstro. - disse a mulher de coques tentando acalmar a amiga.

- Sim, eu sou.. Alguém como eu, uma fraca.. - ela soluçou. - E-ela nunca me perdoará. - ela murmurou.

- Você é mais forte do que muita gente. Você e eu sabemos disso. Então nunca mais repita isso. - disse Tenten de forma firme, ver sua amiga daquela forma lhe apertava o coração.

- Será que um dia, ela irá me perdoar? - Hinata indagou, o perdão, era o que ela mais buscava.

- Eu tenho certeza que sim. - sorriu para a morena, que já mais calma retribuiu ao sorriso, timidamente e com uma pontada de esperança, para que quem saiba no futuro seja perdoada.

…

- O que sua mulher pensa sobre você dar aulas de como se deve desfilar como divas?

- Ino acha bem legal ver o marido trabalhando honestamente e mostrando-a todas as noites que eu sou o marido perfeito. - sorri de canto. - Mas me diga.. Discutiu tanto assim com a Hinata para estar destilando tanto veneno? - indagou de forma divertida, o ruivo.

- Por que sempre acham que eu estou discutindo com ela? - o loiro perguntou.

- Por que vocês sempre estão discutindo. - respondeu sorrindo, aquilo era óbvio.

- Ela me tira os nervos. - Naruto disse, em seguida suspirou.

- Ela lhe tira bem mais que os nervos. - o ruivo se divertiu com a face irritada que o loiro mostrou

.

- Você parece a Ino. Esse casamento de vocês esta estranho. - o loiro disse, e depois.. Sorriu.

Gaara ofereceu mais um de seus sorrisos de canto. Naruto sempre fora mais que seu patrão, sempre fora seu melhor amigo, e o que mais lhe apoiou em sua união com a loira, Ino. Odiava ver seu amigo ser frio às vezes, ele que sempre fora hiperativo e alegre..

- O que quer? - pergunta Gaara.

- Eu vou ter que desfilar.. E eu estou um pouco enferrujado. - disse Naruto sorrindo e com uma das mãos atrás da nuca.

- Sei. O tema do desfile?

- Dia dos Namorados.

- Hum.. Então será um casal. Acho que Yuri serve. - disse Gaara.

- Bem.. Eu já tenho a acompanhante. - disse Naruto com a face séria.

- Quem? - Gaara suspeitou ao ver a face do amigo.

- H-Hinata.

…

- Vocês irão desfilar JUNTOS?

- S-sim.

- Isso é perfeito. A Srta. Sayuri acertou em cheio o casal e o tema escolhido. - Tenten exclama com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

- Tenten! - Hinata a repreende.

- O que foi? Quem sabe agora vocês se entendem.

- Percas as esperanças.. - disse Hinata.

- Elas não são minhas e sim suas. - retrucou Tenten.

Hinata preferiu respirar fundo já que não adiantava reclamar e repreender Tenten que sempre voltava ao mesmo assunto. Não entendia, ou assim preferia pensar, o porquê dela ter tantas esperanças.

- "Ainda bem que Kushina não nos visita com frequência, eu não aguentaria duas falando a mesma coisa.." - pensou Hinata antes de um suspiro de alívio.

- Vai fazer o que essa noite, Hina?

- Vou sair com o Itachi, ele me ligou ontem à noite, assim que cheguei a casa. - disse a Hyuuga olhando uns documentos.

- Você ainda continua com essa história? - Tenten não acreditava em como a morena continuava a si iludir.

- Eu gosto de estar com ele. Ele é um bom _amigo_. - disse Hinata.

- Você não o ama. - disse a Mitsashi.

- Eu não acredito nesse tipo de amor. - Hinata disse depois de assinar um dos documentos que lia.

Os cabelos de Hinata já não eram tão longos, e sim pouco abaixo dos ombros. Seu corpo continuava corpulento e definido, causando inveja a muitas mulheres fazendo homens babarem ao vê-la. Apesar da beleza, Hinata, estava solteira e não ligava muito para o seu estado civil, ela era uma mulher auto-suficiente, como ela mesma dizia.

- Você acreditava. - disse Tenten fitando a Hyuuga.

- Verdade. Eu acreditAVA.. Passado.. - disse Hinata, que sentiu o coração apertar ao proferir tais palavras.

- Mas.. - Tenten tenta argumentar, mas é interrompida.

- Sem "mas", Tenten. - disse Hinata tentando finalizar aquela conversa.

- Hunf.. - Tenten sai da sala triste pela amiga fechar tanto seu coração.

- "Eu não preciso desse amor.. Eu já provei-o e o que senti foi amargo, pois, o meu segredo sugou todo o seu doce." - pensou, uma lágrima cai dos orbes perolados da Hyuuga, que logo a seca e respira fundo. - Hinata, você já passou por situações bem piores, pra ficar chorando por isso. - ela repreende-se, no fundo tentava ter controle de sua vida. Queria um jeito de realizar seu maior sonho, quem sabe depois poderia pensar no amor, em alguém para compartilhar a sua vida, o seu amor.

…

Já era noite, Hinata estava em seu apartamento. Estava acabando de arrumar-se. O dia fora longo. Aquela semana estava longa, cheia de acontecimentos, situações com _ele_. Não vira Naruto naquela tarde. Sorriu triste. Ele realmente estava com _ela_. Foi tirada de seu devaneio pelo som do telefone.

- _Srta. Hinata?_

- Sim, Sr. Jaime. - mesmo deduzindo que fosse o porteiro de seu prédio, a voz do senhor de 59 anos era inconfundível.

- _O Sr. Uchiha está aqui ao meu lado, disse que havia lhe avisado de sua visita._ - disse o porteiro.

- Oh.. Claro. Diga-o que já estou descendo.

- _Certo, Srta._

- Obrigada. - a morena agradeceu e desligou o telefone.

Após cinco minutos, Hinata desceu. Estava linda. Usava um vestido preto de alcinha e um decote "V" nas costas, uma sandália preta de salto médio. Uma gargantilha prateada com um pingente de lua, os brincos também eram luas prateadas. Os cabelos estavam lisos como sempre, mas em um coque muito bem arrumado.

Logo que Hinata descera admirou o homem a sua frente, Itachi estava lindo.. Usando uma calça jeans escuro, uma camisa social roxa, e um terno esportivo (existe isso? o.O) Um sapato preto. Ele estava muito charmoso.

- Você está linda. - disse Itachi com um lindo sorriso.

- O-obrigada. - agradeceu corando um pouco.

- Vamos? - o moreno perguntou segurando-lhe uma das mãos.

- Claro. - sorriu gentilmente.

Eles caminharam até o carro, que estava estacionado no estacionamento do prédio. Itachi abriu a porta do carro para Hinata, como um cavalheiro. Hinata entrou no carro, depois de contornar o carro Itachi entrou com um sorriso simpático que fora retribuído da mesma forma pela morena.

- Pra onde vamos? - ela perguntou curiosa.

- Hum.. Ouvi falar de um novo restaurante japonês. Que tal? - o moreno opinou.

- Você ainda pergunta? - disse divertida. - Sabes que adoro comida japonesa. - a Hyuuga comentou alegre.

- Ótimo. - ele sorriu e começou a dirigir.

A viajem foi bem entretida. Itachi era muito simpático e divertido. Um ótimo amigo para se alegrar diante da tristeza. Conversavam sobre vários assuntos triviais, mas que rendiam em muitas e boas risadas. Depois de quase meia hora eles chegaram ao local, estacionaram o carro no estacionamento reservado a clientes do restaurante, e entraram no restaurante.

O restaurante era grande e muito bonito. As paredes eram brancas, mas uma das paredes era destaque na cor vermelha. Todos os garçons e garçonetes estavam a caráter, usando quimonos e penteados japoneses. As luminárias eram japonesas. Cada detalhe ali aumentava o realismo oriental ao lugar. Itachi já havia feito uma reserva para uma mesa linda, como toda a decoração do lugar. Sabia do gosto de Hinata.

Assim que sentaram, Hinata disse, ainda absorta pelo cenário.

- Esse lugar é muito bonito.

- Verdade, mas não tanto quanto você. - Hinata sorriu e corou de leve. Itachi tinha essa mania de elogiá-la que sempre a deixava envergonhada, e ele parecia saber e gostar disso.

Um dos garçons foi até eles para anotar o pedido. Eles escolheram a barca onde havia várias iguarias da culinária oriental. Após cerca de oito minutos eles foram servidos. O jantar estava sendo maravilhoso, uma ótima comida e uma ótima conversa, aquilo fazia bem a Hinata tirava-lhe um pouco da sua realidade amarga.

Depois de quase duas horas de jantar eles decidiram ir embora, Hinata e Itachi tinham compromissos logo pela manhã do dia seguinte e precisavam descansar.

…

Estava andando pelo jardim, sempre gostou de andar por aquele jardim à noite, ele lembrava-o o da casa de seus pais, de lembranças felizes e de uma realidade amarga. Estava com as mãos nos bolsos da bermuda, olhava o céu que naquela noite estava estrelado. A brisa desarrumava seus fios loiros, o deixando ainda mais lindo. Respirou fundo. Aquela semana estava sendo muito agitada.. Tantas coisas acontecendo. Acontecendo de novo. Suspirou.

…

Hinata e Itachi chegaram ao prédio da Hyuuga. Ele parou o carro em frente ao prédio. Saíram do automóvel, Hinata depois de ter a porta aberta por Itachi. Ela sorriu gentilmente.

- Quer que eu lhe acompanhe? - Itachi se ofereceu para acompanhá-la até seu apartamento.

- Não precisa, eu a acompanho. - disse uma voz masculina aproximando-se deles.

- Como? - disse Itachi fitando o loiro que apareceu de repente, pelo jardim que ficava ao lado da portaria, onde eles estavam.

- Moramos no mesmo andar. Não é, Hina? - Naruto a fitou maroto vendo a morena o olhar surpresa.

- "Hina? Naruto o que pensa que está fazendo?" - pensa Hinata. - Bem.. - balbucia.

- Hinata? - chama Itachi.

- Não precisa, Itachi. Obrigada. - disse gentilmente, fitando Itachi.

- Ok.. Depois ti ligo. - Itachi disse se aproximando de Hinata, ele daria um beijo nos lábios da Hyuuga, se a mesma não houvesse virado o rosto gentilmente, ele não se importou a noite que tivera ao seu lado continuaria perfeita. Deu-lhe um beijo rápido no canto da boca. Naruto olhou aquela cena desconfortável com certa raiva, que o fez fechar o punho.

- Boa Noite, Naruto. - Itachi sorriu. Naruto não respondeu, só o fitou sério enquanto adentrava o carro e ia embora.

- Idiota. - murmurou. Mas a Hyuuga ouviu.

- O que pensa que estava fazendo?

- Eu? Como assim? - o loiro fez-se de desentendido, enquanto adentrava o prédio, sendo seguido por uma Hyuuga bem irritada..

- Por que tratou o Itachi daquela forma?- queria entender o motivo daquela grosseria.

- Realmente não sei do que está falando, pois, agi como sempre que o vejo. - diz indo em direção ao elevador, adentrou-o e viu a Hyuuga parada o fitando. - Você não vai subir? - sorriu.

- Hunf.. - ela bufou antes adentrar o elevador com a face irritada.

- Qual o andar, Madame? - disse Naruto em tom divertido.

- Naruto, estou farta das suas brincadeiras. - disse olhando o lado oposto ao loiro.

- Você é sempre tão séria! - comentou divertido, apesar de odiar vê-la séria, triste..

- Hunf. - resmungou, se contendo para não _matar_ o loiro.

Chegaram à cobertura em segundos, segundos em silêncio. Já estavam saindo do elevador, ela primeiro e depois ele, Naruto é um cavalheiro. Ela estava andando pelo corredor, até seu apartamento, quando sentiu Naruto a segurar pelo braço.

- Hinata? - ele chamou-a.

- Hum? - murmurou, ele estava ao seu lado lhe fitando intensamente, podia sentir.

- Precisamos conversar. - disse sério.

- Amanhã conversamos na agência.

- Não tem haver com o trabalho. - ele disse e sentindo-aela estremecer com sua frase, sorriu.

- E-então não me interessa. - desconfiava do que poderia ser.

- Mas você vai me ouvir, querendo ou não. - segurou mais firmemente o braço da Hyuuga.

- Naruto, por favor. - sentiu a mão máscula levantar-lhe o queixo, fazendo-a fitar-lhe.

- Por que foge tanto de mim? Enquanto se joga em Itachi. - o ciúme era evidente no loiro.

- O quê? - ela não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir.

- Você me entendeu bem. - disse.

- Não. - pausa. - Não, quem não entendeu foi você. Já fazem dois anos, Naruto, que eu não lhe devo explicações do que eu faço ou deixo de fazer. Não temos mais nada um com o outro. - as palavras pareciam agulhas em sua alma, os olhos já marejavam.

- MENTIRA. - vociferou. - Você ainda tem meu coração.

Hinata estava estática com o que acabara de ouvir. O que ele queria dizendo isso? Não que ela não soubesse. Mas que ela não queria saber, tinha medo daquela verdade, mas..

- Pode falar, eu tampo meus ouvidos. - Naruto sorriu, ela realmente era única.

- Você fica linda mal criada. - comentou.

- Elogio ou ofensa? - tentou sorrir, estava nervosa.

- Os dois. - sorriu.

- Por favor, não. - murmurou ela, fitando o chão.

- Até quando vai fugir?

- Já fazem dois anos. - engoliu o choro e voltou a fitá-lo. - Não comece agora.

- Fazem dois anos, tempo demais. Cansei de brincar de ator, fingindo ódio.

- Você que me odeia. - retrucou.

- Bom saber que não é recíproco. - diz sorrindo, como mudavam de humor rapidamente quando estavam juntos. Hinata entendeu aquele sorriso maroto, ele quis dizer que ela não o odiava, mas sim o amava.

- Verdade? - ela perguntou desafiando a veracidade da certeza do loiro, sorriram.

- Vou ti mostrar a resposta. - disse Naruto.

- Co.. ? - foi interrompida quando sentiu os lábios do loiro sobre os seus. Hesitou, mas se permitiu sentir o gosto inesquecível dos lábios de Naruto. Naruto a puxou pela cintura, e soltando o braço da Hyuuga segurou-lhe a nuca, e sentiu os braços delicados da Hyuuga em volta de seu pescoço, aproximando seus corpos. O beijo. Um beijo calmo, urgente, sôfrego, transbordando saudade. Aprofundaram. Suas línguas pediam passagem, foram cedidas. Suas línguas dançavam uma melodia silenciosa, tinham sintonia perfeita. Mergulhavam no infinito, juntas, provando o sabor de dois anos, dois longos anos separadas. A sanidade voltou, Hinata afastou Naruto que hesitou, mas fez, estavam ofegantes.

- V-você.. Nós.. Não devíamos.. Ter feito isso. - repreendeu em meio à respiração ofegante, seu coração estava acelerado.

- Por.. Quê? - ele estava igual a ela, sorriu.. Foi à melhor coisa que lhe aconteceu em dois anos. Ela tinha esse dom de lhe proporcionar situações inesquecíveis.

- Oras.. Naruto, você já conseguiu.. o que queria,.. agora pare. - a respiração voltava ao normal.

- Consegui fazer você deixar de ser teimosa? - Hinata o olhou nervosa, sabia o que ele queria.. Ela sabia o quê podia ou o quê _nunca_ poderia fazer. - Parece que não.. Mas quem sabe se eu tentar de novo. - deu um passo até Hinata.

- Não se aproxime. - ordenou, ou tentou..

- Hina, eu sei que você quer, tanto quanto eu. - deu mais um passo.

- Fi-fique onde está. - disse enquanto dava um passo para trás.

- E se eu não ficar? - sorriu vendo-a mais nervosa. "Como ela pode ser tão linda?"

- Você não é mais um menino, mas age como um. - comentou, tentando desviar a atenção do assunto.. "eles"..

- Espero ter a saúde de um também. - brincou, mas desejou verdade em suas palavras.

- Como? Por que está dizendo isso? - preocupou-se ao escutar aquelas palavras.

- Eu não sei o futuro. - suspirou. - Hina, até o desfile. - disse indo até seu apartamento, ficando de costas para a Hyuuga.

- O quê? - não entendeu.

- Até o desfile.. Depois será tarde.. - abriu a porta e entrou, mas antes a olhou e disse algo sem nenhum som, mas Hinata entendeu.. - Eu te amo.

Espero que gostem.. Obrigada pela paciência de todos vocês.

O que acharam do beijo? ^^

No próximo capitulo eu mostro como foi o encontro do Naruto com a prima. E mostro um detalhe do encontro da Hina com o Itachi.

Por falar em Itachi, ele foi o "escolhido" porque sei que minha BFF o ama.. ^^

Deixem reviews.. ;D


	6. Pérolas e Safiras

_**Capitulo 6 – Pérolas e Safiras..**_

Estava deitada em sua cama, acabara de acordar arfante e confusa. Sentou-se na cama e olhou para o lado, uma hora e dezessete minutos mostrava o relógio digital sobre o criado mudo ao lado de sua cama. Levou dois dedos aos lábios e fechou os olhos, depois de alguns poucos segundos abriu os olhos e deixou algumas lágrimas rolarem por sua face albina. Tudo. Tudo fora um sonho. Constatou quando se lembrara da verdade, de como chegara ao seu apartamento. Diferente do sonho onde pudera provar dos lábios do loiro, diferente do sonho onde sentiu três palavras lhe aquecerem a alma.. _Eu te amo_.. Diferente do sonho, na realidade fora acompanhada até seu apartamento pelo moreno, Itachi.

Ao lembrar-se do moreno gentil, lembrou-se também do pedido feito por ele no restaurante japonês.

**How can I decide what's right?**

_Como eu posso decidir o que é certo?_

**When you're clouding up my mind**

_Quando você está confundindo minha mente_

**Can't win your losing fight all the time**

_Não consigo ganhar sua luta perdida todo tempo_

**Not gonna ever own what's mine**

_Eu nunca vou possuir o que é meu_

**When you're always taking sides**

_Quando você sempre está tomando partido_

**You wont take away my pride**

_Você não tomará meu orgulho_

**No not this time**

_Não, não desta vez_

**Not this time**

_Não desta vez_

_**Flash Back on:**_

Estavam conversando quando Itachi ficou sério, parecia concentrado e decidido.

- Aconteceu algo, Itachi? - Hinata pergunta estranhando a seriedade exposta na face do moreno.

- Hinata, eu preciso conversar com você. - disse o Uchiha..

- Pois então diga. - já estava preocupada.

- Hinata já faz mais de um ano que nos conhecemos.

- Sim?

- E nós somos amigos, nunca duvide de minha amizade.

- Claro que não.

- Mas também já ficamos duas vezes. - Hinata estremeceu-se, não se sentiu bem ouvindo isso. Começou a pensar que se arrependeria daquela conversa. - Hinata, eu gosto de você, bem mais que um simples amigo.

- Itachi, eu..

- Hinata, sei que após o Naruto você não se envolveu com ninguém de forma mais concreta. Mas eu peço, dei-me uma chance.

- Itachi, eu não sei o que dizer. Eu não esperava por isso.

- Eu sei. Mas quero que saiba que quero lhe fazer feliz, construir uma família contigo. Mas não precisa me responder agora. Vamos aproveitar este belo lugar por enquanto. - sorriu.

- Obrigada. - retribuiu ao sorriso e a compreensão do _amigo_.

E assim continuaram a refeição e a conversa animada, pois Itachi continuou com seu sorriso de canto e uma entretida conversa.

_**Flash Back of.**_

**How did we get here?**

_Como chegamos aqui?_

**I used to know you so well**

_Eu costumava te conhecer tão bem_

**How did we get here?**

_Como chegamos aqui?_

**Well, I think I know**

_Bem, eu acho que sei_

- Por que eles pensam que formar uma família é fácil? - lembrou-se também do loiro. - Criar filhos e responsabilidades.. Se fosse assim.. - respirou profundamente e conteve o choro, mas uma lágrima teimosa foi mais forte e caiu rolando por sua face albina. Depois voltou a dormir, com sua mente preenchida por _safiras_.

…

Naruto também estava acordado, não conseguia dormir, mesmo após a tentava de espairecer sua mente caminhando pelo jardim do prédio.. Desde que deitara na cama, ficara olhando o teto coberto pela escuridão do quarto, pensava em sua prima, no que ela havia lhe dito mais cedo.

- Myuki, será que você está certa? - perguntou-se.

_**Flash Back on:**_

Ele já estava adentrando o restaurante tipicamente americano. Logo um garçom o encaminhou até a mesa onde o loiro era aguardado.

Logo que Naruto foi se aproximando viu sua prima.. Uma loira de cabelos ondulados até abaixo dos ombros, olhos azuis, pele clara. Estava com um vestido azul bebê rodado.. Sim, ela era linda. Sua prima assim que percebeu sua aproximação, fitou-o e sorriu.

- Naruto! - ela levantou-se da cadeira e deu uns passos até o primo, abraçando-o em seguida. Sim.. Ela estava com saudades.

- Estava com saudades, gatinho. - ela disse sorrindo e se afastando em seguida, desfazendo o abraço. Myuki fitou-o, como sempre ele estava lindo.

Naruto não era o que podemos chamar de bombado, ele tinha um corpo bem másculo e definido por natureza. Seus fios loiros eram sedosos e com brilho. Ele com certeza sabia se cuidar muito bem. Sua marca registrada, o sorriso era lindo, perfeito. Dentes brancos, brilhantes e alinhados, lábios ligeiramente avermelhados, realmente uma boca desejada por muitas mulheres. Olhos.. O azul sem fim.. Um azul doce, mas severo.. Um azul sem brilho.

- Você está lindo, mas seus olhos continuam sem brilho, sem vida. - Myuki parecia ter dom da sinceridade, sendo ela nua e crua. Naruto sorriu, sua prima nunca mudaria aquele jeito transparente de ser. Myuki poderia ser conhecida por vários adjetivos simples ou complexos, em sua maioria, nada gentis sendo dados por pessoas invejosas. O seu jeito nem sempre agradava as pessoas, mas ela tinha um lema. _Não sou político, não vivo da maioria._ Myuki era uma mulher de personalidade forte, caráter sincero, e um ótimo coração..

- Caham.. - alguém pigarreou.

- Oh.. - Myuki olhou para o lado de sua cadeira, onde antes estava sentada, e viu um homem moreno, cabelo curto castanho escuro, e olhos da mesma cor. - Claro. Takeshi este é o Naruto, meu primo. Naruto, este é Takeshi, meu noivo. - ela disse com seu melhor sorriso.

- Co-como? - surpreendeu-se. Myuki ao ver a face de Naruto surpresa começara a rir. Era de se esperar que isso acontecesse, ela que sempre disse a todos que nunca se casaria nunca se prenderia a um homem.

- Eu não acredito. Acho que um meteoro caiu sobre minha cabeça. - disse Naruto se sentando em uma das cadeiras em volta da mesa.

- Não precisa de todo esse drama, Naruto. Eu estou tão feliz, como nunca pensei em está. - Myuki sentou-se de novo em sua cadeira, olhou Takeshi, que retribuiu com um olhar terno.

- Eu prometo lhe fazer ainda mais. - disse Takeshi que em seguida beijou a loira.

- Eu quero ser o padrinho. - disse Naruto para o casal assim que eles separaram-se.

- E você acha que lhe chamei aqui para quê? - disse Myuki.

- Sério? - o loiro surpreendeu-se novamente.

- Claro. - quem respondeu foi Takeshi, sorrindo.

Depois disso a conversa prolongou-se animada. Myuki e Takeshi contando como se conheceram. Myuki relembrando várias coisas do passado dela com Naruto, inclusive a vez em que quando eram adolescentes Kushina os pegou aos beijos na cozinha da casa da família Uzumaki Namikaze.

- Tia Kushina correu atrás da gente por quase uma hora com uma vassoura na mão, acho que eu venceria uma maratona naquele dia. - disse Myuki rindo.

- Mamãe nos pôs de castigo..por um dia.. - todos riram. Takeshi não era ciumento, confiava em Myuki como a mesma também confiava nele. Naruto à tempos não tinha nada com sua prima, algo entre homem e mulher.. Apesar de poucos acreditarem nisso, pois, eles eram tão unidos e sempre brincavam, _Um big beijo na boca_, fazendo as pessoas acreditarem que tinham algo, _ainda_. Takeshi e Naruto deram-se muito bem, como que conhecessem-se a muito tempo, no fim já estavam amigos.

Após um bom tempo conversando, Myuki cochicha algo à Takeshi que logo meneou com a cabeça que sim. Depois Takeshi disse que iria ao banheiro, deixando assim a noiva e Naruto sozinhos naquela mesa..

- Por que o mandou se retirar? - indagou o loiro desconfiado.

- Primeiro, eu não mando nele. - ela sorriu. - Segundo, eu preciso conversar com você.

- O que foi? - indagou Naruto.

- Como anda o seu coração? - perguntou com um sorriso de canto.

**The truth is hiding in your eyes**

_A verdade está escondida nos seus olhos_

**And its hanging on your tongue**

_E está pendurada na sua língua_

**Just boiling in my blood,**

_Apenas fervendo no meu sangue_

**But you think that I can't see**

_Mas você acha que eu não consigo ver_

**What kind of man that you are**

_Que tipo de homem você é_

**If you're a man at all**

_Se você é um homem, afinal de contas_

**Well, I will figure this one out on my own**

_Bem, Eu vou entender por conta própria._

- Parece que está batendo normalmente. - disse com um sorriso de canto também, sabia onde sua prima queria chegar.

- Como a Hinata está? - dessa vez ela foi direto ao objetivo central daquela conversa.

- Parece que ela está bem.. - disse, mas agora sua face estava séria, ele estava mais frio.

- O que mais? - sentia que seu primo tinha algo a lhe contar.

- Iremos desfilar juntos. - suspirou, mas ainda estava frio.

- Então aproveite essa chance. - disse na esperança de que o primo voltasse a ter o brilho mais intenso que alguém poderia ter.

- Nunca.. Não vou repetir tudo de novo. - disse Naruto nostalgicamente.

- Acho que deve dar mais uma chance não só a ela, mas também a você mesmo. - Myuki argumentou, queria abrir os olhos do seu primo para a verdade submissa a escuridão de seu coração.

- Não. Isso não é uma questão de escolha. - manteve-se firme.

- Naruto, você não sorrir como antes, seus olhos perderam o brilho. Onde está o meu primo de antes? - duas lágrimas rolaram a face da loira, que era sensível à sua família. Naruto era mais que um primo, era um irmão após a adolescência revoltante e curiosa deles.

- Myuki.. - murmurou após as verdades pronunciadas por sua prima.

- Prometa-me que irá pensar nisso, por favor! - ela o fitou intensamente.

- Eu.. Eu.. - suspirou profundamente. - Prometo. Agora pare de chorar. - sorriu.

_**Flash Back of.**_

Fechou os olhos, tinha que dormir, pois, teria um dia cheio na agência. E dormiu vendo em meio a escuridão de sua mente, _pérolas_.

**(I'm screaming "I love you so"**

_**But my thoughts you can't decode)**_

_(Eu estou gritando "Eu te amo tanto", mas meus pensamentos_

_você não pode decodificar)_

…

Era quinta-feira, oito horas da manhã daquela mesma madrugada. O nascer do dia havia começado a todo vapor naquele dia _comum_.

- Bom Dia, Gaara e Uzumaki. - disse Hinata assim que entrou na sala de ensaios, onde viu os dois homens a esperando. Logo que viu o loiro, que estava sério lembrou-se do sonho, mas chacoalhou a cabeça na tentativa de mandar aqueles pensamentos embora.

**How did we get here?**

_Como chegamos aqui?_

**I used to know you so well**

_Eu costumava te conhecer tão bem_

**How did we get here?**

_Como chegamos aqui?_

**Well, I think I know**

_Bem, eu acho que sei_

- Bom Dia, Hinata.- cumprimentou o ruivo.

- Hyuuga. - cumprimentou o loiro.

- Bem, como vocês sabem repassaremos alguns passos e depois focaremos nos passos que serão usados no desfile. - disse Gaara.

- Certo. - disseram em uníssono.

- É ótimo saber que vocês estão em forte sintonia. - disse Gaara, sorrindo.

Hinata e Naruto se entreolharam, e logo depois fitaram o ruivo a sua frente. Realmente, acreditavam que Gaara estava um pouco maluco pela convivência com sua esposa grávida de dois meses, Ino Yamanaka, mas subestimaram o ruivo, pois, este estava bem mais que um pouco maluco, estava completamente enlouquecido falando besteiras ao vento.

- "O que o amor não faz?" - pensaram Hinata e Naruto.

- Bem, vamos continuar.. Hinata você pode começar.

- Ok.

Hinata subiu a passarela que naquela sala possuía, logo começou os passos, desfilando com passos leves e suaves, mas que transmitiam sua perseverança e determinação. Não adiantava o tempo que passasse, ela seria sempre a eterna modelo, Hinata Hyuuga.

Sentia-se bem, muito bem por sentir a sensação de desfilar novamente. Sempre amou os desfiles, nas passarelas esquecia mágoas, angústias, medos.. Diferente de quando era mais nova, somente sua idade mudou, pois, seu jeito, sua graciosidade e sua beleza continuavam as mesmas, ou melhor, dizendo, estavam cada vez melhores. Hinata fez duas voltas até ouvir um stop.

- Hinata, você está ótima. Andou ensaiando em casa, não é danadinha? - disse o ruivo.

Hinata apenas sorriu para o ruivo louco, que era seu amigo.. Um ótimo conselheiro por sinal. Diversas vezes desabafou com Gaara que a ouvia e dava suas opiniões sinceras.

- Está esperando o quê, Naruto? A Hinata desmaiar e cair em seus braços? - disse o ruivo com um sorriso de canto irônico.

- Hunf! - Naruto resmungou se posicionando no mesmo local onde Hinata estivera antes. Preferiu manter-se em silêncio. Sabia que Gaara, como todos que o conheciam e conheciam Hinata queriam que o relacionamento fosse reatado. Mas deixara sempre claro isso ser impossível.

Naruto, como Hinata, era um ótimo modelo.. Tinha porte físico e carisma impecável, somente seus olhos eram opacos. Desfilava de uma forma simples e natural, um atraente e eterno modelo, esse era Naruto Uzumaki.

- Bem, vocês estão ótimos. - disse Gaara vendo o loiro descer a passarela após duas voltas. - Agora vamos para os passos em dupla. - sorriu.

Naruto e Hinata mais uma vez si posicionaram na passarela de ensaios, e começaram o ensaio de duas voltas em dupla. Perfeitos era o que eles eram. Um casal lindo..

- "Como diz a Ino: Não tem como negar, eles pertencem um ao outro, não tem como fugir disso." - pensa Gaara, vendo os amigos desfilando.

Gaara se aproximou da passarela onde mostrou alguns passos ao casal. Logo que ficara sabendo sobre o desfile fora até Tenten obter mais detalhes do mesmo. Ligou para a Srta. Sayuri com quem conversou por cerca de 20 minutos. Ficaram decididos quais seriam os passos, e um pedido feito por Gaara fora atendido. Naruto e Hinata só conheceriam suas roupas no dia do desfile, pelo menos a de destaque seria uma surpresa.

Em um dos passos, na verdade em todos, eles teriam que desfilar de mãos dadas. O clima de paquera teria que ser confiante, seguro, induzir a quem ver acreditar no romance fictício. Depois de umas seis vezes, pois Gaara não aceitava o que eles faziam, ele dizia que eles tinham que se olharem, transmitir mistérios em seus olhares. Hinata e Naruto não pensaram que seria tão difícil desfilarem um com o outro, haviam se esquecido de certas posições em meio aos desfiles. Mas seus corpos não, já no primeiro roçar de mãos eles sentiram uma corrente elétrica produzida por seus corpos e amplificada por seus olhares.

Naruto vendo-a próxima de si se sentiu nostálgico com as lembranças do passado. Viu a doce e confusa mulher acompanhar seus passos graciosamente, sensualmente. Não pode conter a mistura em seu olhar frio ao desejo. Desejou-a e praguejou por isso sentindo um imperceptível sorriso brincar em seus lábios.

Hinata mantinha-se firme tentando não fraquejar. Eram posições fáceis, mas sendo Naruto seu companheiro de passarela tudo era elevado a situações desconfortáveis. Fitar aqueles olhos azuis profundamente era um risco a sua sanidade.

- Vocês desfilam maravilhosamente bem, mas ainda está faltando um pouco mais de mistério. - disse o ruivo.

- Gaara, você está ficando paranóico. - disse Naruto.

- Dentro dessa sala você me obedece. - estreitou os olhos ao loiro.. Eram amigos, mas seu desfile não seria desvalorizado pelas restrições daquele casal, seus amigos. - Naruto e Hinata desçam aqui. - a morena e o loiro não se opuseram e desceram. Gaara às vezes dava medo. - Agora, quero que fiquem de frente um para o outro de mãos dadas e se olhem nos olhos, sem reclamações. - disse imaginando as palavras do loiro inquieto.

- "Você me paga, Gaara!" - ameaçaram em pensamento.

**Do you see what we've done?**

_Você vê o que temos feito?_

**We're gonna make such fools of ourselves**

_Nós vamos nos fazer de bobos_

**Do you see what we've done?**

_Você vê o que temos feito?_

**We're gonna make such fools of ourselves**

_Nós vamos nos fazer de bobos_

Um de frente ao outro, próximos.. Eles se olharam, apesar de Hinata hesitar no começo. Entrelaçaram suas mãos, e mais uma vez a corrente elétrica. Olhos nos olhos. Pérolas versus Safiras. Um turbilhão de lembranças e sentimentos. Um brilho profundo surgiu.

Gaara, não teve dúvidas aquele desfile seria um sucesso.. o joguinho fictício de sedução parecia envolver qualquer um que visse..

- NARUTOOO!

- Hã? - Naruto e Hinata afastaram-se imediatamente e confusos..

- Naruto! - disse a mesma vez que acabara de gritar pelo nome do loiro.

- O que você quer, Tami? - indagou o loiro com ligeira irritação.

- Oh.. Bem, eu queria saber se você quer sair essa noite? - disse a garota sem nenhum rubor ou incomodo pela presença de outras pessoas ali, enquanto agarrava-se em um dos braços do loiro e aproximava seu rosto ao do mesmo.

Hinata assistia aquela cena totalmente vermelha.. De raiva.. Quem aquela garotinha mimada pensava que era? Arg.. Respirou fundo para não ir até o "casal" e separá-los, pois sabia que ao fazer isso seria processada por homicídio doloso com muita intenção de matar.

- Tami, não acha que está interrompendo o meu ensaio? - a voz fria de Gaara se fez presente, realmente ele era um excelente profissional, odiava ser interrompido em seu trabalho por motivos fúteis.

- Oh.. Desculpe! - a garota parecia finalmente entender que poderia está atrapalhando algo, mas não se importou com isso. - Naruto, vamos a uma discoteca?

- Tamiri, estou ocupado, sim? - disse Naruto vendo a expressão de decepção brotar na face morena da garota. - "Onde eu fui me meter?" - pensou, nunca imaginara que a garota morena de longos cabelos negros, olhos castanhos escuros, um corpo com poucas curvas, 20 anos. Como podia ser a garota tão sensata, serena e uma modelo linda ser uma maluca atrás dele. "Era só o que me faltava." - suspirou.

- Tami, por favor, se retire. Você já obteve sua reposta, agora nos deixe trabalhar.. - disse Gaara com a voz um pouco mais sutil, mas sempre mesclada a sua frieza.

- S-sim. Desculpe-me.. - a garota se retirou com ar triste, tinha tanta certeza de que sairia com Naruto naquela noite, se sentia idiota, maldita a hora em que se apaixonou por Naruto Uzumaki.

Hinata assistira toda aquela situação sem se pronunciar. Agora olhava para a porta branca por onde a garota acabara de sair.. Ainda estava vermelha, não somente pela raiva que ainda sentia, mas também pela vergonha de seus pensamentos rudes contra a garota, já que entendia os sentimentos daquela garota.

- "Ela está apaixonada!" - constatou.

Hinata encarou Naruto que a olhava a procura de alguma expressão na face da Hyuuga.

- Gaara, nosso ensaio acabou por hoje. - disse Hinata enquanto fitava fria os orbes safira.

**How did we get here?**

_Como chegamos aqui?_

**I used to know you so well**

_Eu costumava te conhecer tão bem_

**How did we get here?**

_Como chegamos aqui?_

**Well, I used to know you so well**

_Bem, eu costumava te conhecer tão bem_

**I think I know**

_Eu acho que sei_

**I think I know**

_Eu acho que sei_

**There is something that I see in you**

_Tem algo que eu vejo em você_

**It might kill me**

_Isso pode me matar_

**I want it to be true**

_Eu quero que seja verdade._

Gaara se retirou da sala rapidamente, ele sabia que os presidentes da H&U Models teriam uma pequena reunião de emergência, onde ele, Gaara, acreditava que teria de usar seu terno preto no dia seguinte, já que dificilmente um deles viveria para comentar aquele episódio a mais em sua vida.

Realmente o clima na sala de ensaio com certeza não era um dos melhores.

- Naruto. - começa. - Você tem todo o direito à se relacionar com qualquer pessoa. - disse fria. - Desde que não atrapalhe a agência.

- Eu não tive culpa. - argumentou com o olhar frio.

Hinata sorriu, sorriu na tentativa de se acamar.

- Então você é uma vitima? Naruto poupe-me e não atrapalhe a H&U Models.

Naruto ficou em silêncio e caminhou até a Hyuuga, que ainda continuava firme, mas a aproximação de Naruto já lhe causava certo desequilíbrio interno e aceleração nos batimentos cardíacos.

- Somente negócios. - ele disse de frente a morena fitando os orbes pérolas de maneira intensa.. - Somente negócios. - ele murmurou rouco enquanto aproximava sua faca à da Hyuuga. A mesma o fitava diretamente nas safiras, se perdendo no mar azul, mas aquela nova aproximação fez sentir-se insegura, lembrou-se do sonho. - Não se preocupe isso não voltara a acontecer. - murmurou novamente rouco sentindo a respiração quente de Hinata chocar-se a sua pele bronzeada.

O que ele estava fazendo? Naruto também queria entender. Essa era a segunda vez naquela semana que ficava próximo demais a Hyuuga. Hinata mordeu o lábio inferior aquilo era demais, não era nada bom o modo como estavam, mas o pior era não querer sair dali. Fechou os olhos com força, parecia uma menina que sabia ter feito algo _errado_.

Naruto sentiu um sorriso bobo brincar em seus lábios, como ela podia ser tão orgulhosa, linda e indefesa? Fitou-a com mais atenção cada contorno, cada traço delicado e com grande perfeição, assim era seu rosto. Uma pérola rara. Chacoalhou os pensamentos ao ouvir a voz fraca e sussurrada da Hyuuga.

- Se afaste, por favor. - ainda mantinha os olhos fechados.

- Por que sempre foge se esquiva assim de mim? - seus rostos estavam próximos, bem próximos graças a uma nova aproximação do loiro..

- Por que me pergunta isso agora? - até onde ele queria chegar, isso Hinata queria saber.

- Porque preciso saber.. Tantas coisas.. - respondeu.

- Você não tem nada que precise saber. - abriu seus orbes pérolas o fitando.. Friamente.. - Agora se afaste de mim. - Naruto afastou-se, aquilo era loucura, tentar compreender Hinata não era uma boa escolha. Hinata o viu se afastar com o olhar tão gélido quanto o seu.

- Me perdoe. Mas mantenha-se longe de mim. - murmurou baixo enquanto saía daquela sala de ensaio indo em direção a sua sala. Naruto ouviu o murmuro, ela estava certa, pensou.

Deixem reviews.. 


	7. O Certo A Ser Feito

_**Capitulo 7 – O Certo A Ser Feito..**_

Passara toda a manhã ensaiando, a tarde passou-se rápida revisando documentos e ligando para clientes e algumas famílias de modelos. Logo a noite se fazia presente. O cansaço do dia somado a lembranças indesejáveis era um ótimo aperitivo para uma má noite de sono, previa.

Saíra da agência por volta das dezenove horas e trinta minutos. Despediu-se de Tentem, de quem recusara um convite para uma ida ao cinema. Tenten conseguia ter um estoque de energia ilimitado.

- "Coitado do Neji." - pensou, sorrindo, no primo que namora a amiga, mesmo a distância, pois, morava em outro estado. Mas sempre que ele podia estava em New York.

Já estava em seu apartamento, descalça, assim que chegara livrara-se dos sapatos bico fino. Estava no quarto, jogada na cama pelo cansaço. Mas seu descanso temporário foi desfeito, assim que ouviu o toque do celular que estava ao seu lado, vivia grudada com seu celular, com a vida que tinha e o trabalho, comunicação rápida e móvel era de grande ajuda. Olhou no visor tentando descobrir a quem provinha a chamada. _Papai_. Deu um pulo da cama depois que leu, e logo atendeu a ligação.

- _Hinata?_ - disse uma voz masculina.

- Papai, tudo bem? - como estava com saudades de seu bondoso e orgulhoso pai.

- _Sim, claro. Como estão?_ - também sentia saudades das filhas, que agora moravam longe de seus braços.

- Estou bem. Hana está ótima, e também é a melhor aluna de sua classe. - disse animada.

- _Hunf._ - Hiashi resmungou.

- Eu sei que apesar de tudo está contente. - disse a morena com sorriso igualmente orgulhoso pela irmã, assim como imaginava que pai também possuía.

- _Vocês sempre me orgulharam, nunca duvidem disso._ - disse o pai com um sorriso terno, ao qual Hinata reconhecera mesmo sem vê-lo.

- Pa-papai, obrigada. - ter o orgulho de seu pai era muito importante à ela. - Papai sua voz está um pouco estranha, está mesmo bem? - indagou preocupada.

- _Claro que estou._ - exclamou. - _Só estou um pouco cansado. Mas quando irão nos visitar? _- indagou. - _Yu está com saudades das irmãs._

- Também sinto saudades. - fechou os olhos com força, sentindo um nó na garganta. - Como ela está?

- _Está bem. Nesse momento está no quarto descansando de um passeio escolar. Quando irão nos visitar?_ - indagou novamente.

- Hum... Eu não sei.

- _Assim que puderem venham nos ver._ - disse Hiashi.

- Claro. Mande um beijo ao Neji e a.. Yu... - tinha os olhos marejados como sentia falta dos tempos em que todos ficavam juntos conversando e brincando, sorrindo como uma família feliz. Praguejou. Como tudo poderia mudar? Mas o amor entre eles nunca mudara, sorriu, enquanto duas lágrimas rolavam rumo ao tapete branco do quarto.

- _Certo. Então se cuide._ - despediu-se da primogênita.

- Digo o mesmo, papai.

Assim que desligou o celular foi em direção ao banheiro. Precisava de um bom banho de banheira com alguns sais, precisava relaxar um pouco.

- Dia longo. Semana longa. - sussurrou pra si mesma.

Lembrou-se da conversa com Naruto. Aquilo havia sido o certo a ser feito. Escolhas. Não tivera escolhas. Seu caminho já fora traçado há tempos. Um caminho solitário, esse era seu caminho. Escolhas. Ela já pensara ter tal direito, mas se machucou com esta ilusão.

- Contos de Fadas não existem. Príncipes não salvam _monstros_. - sussurrou enquanto se despia e entrava aos poucos na água gélida, assim preferia a temperatura.

Após cerca de 50 minutos de banho sentiu-se menos cansada, um pouco mais leve de suas preocupações. Voltou ao quarto com o corpo envolto por uma toalha vermelha de algodão. Seus cabelos também tinham uma toalha de tamanho menor que envolvia seus fios negros molhados.

Colocou uma roupa fresca, uma blusa de mangas curtas lilás, e uma calça jeans azul, uma roupa mais informal. Penteou os cabelos. Colocou umas sandálias. Ela não era uma mulher fresca, não vivia em shoppings comprando roupas. Era mais caseira, gostava de um cineminha, barzinho com as amigas, claro, quando tinha tempo pra isso. A agência ocupava muito de seu tempo, mas não reclamava, era ali que afogava mágoas, angústias, medos...

Pegou um agasalho e uma bolsa roxa e, saiu de seu quarto e caminhou pelo corredor entre várias portas. Parou em frente a uma porta de madeira envernizada. Bateu de leve, mais seu toque era audível.

- Hanabi! Hana. - chamou a irmã.

- Hina? - disse a Hyuuga mais nova assim que abriu a porta, onde avistara a irmã parada a sua frente. - O que houve?

- Hana, eu vou sair e gostaria de saber se quer vim junto. - convidou.

- Para onde? - indagou curiosa.

- Boston. - respondeu Hinata sorrindo.

- Vou me arrumar e pegar minha bolsa. Amanhã não tenho aula mesmo.

Hinata sorriu para a irmã e caminhou em direção a cozinha. Pegou uma pêra que estava dentro de uma cestinha de frutas no centro da mesa. Enquanto comia esperava por Hana.

- Vamos? - disse Hana assim que se aproximou da irmã já pronta para saírem.

- Sim.

E assim elas fecham a porta do apartamento e dirigem-se ao estacionamento, onde adentram o carro de cor prata de Hinata. Hinata no banco do motorista e Hana ao seu lado. Hana colocou um CD com músicas de vários cantores, mas com um só gênero pop rock, pois era apaixonada por gêneros deste tipo, rock, pop rock e pop punk. Hinata não se opunha ao gosto musical da irmã, até porque seus gostos eram parecidos. Conversariam e ouviriam músicas durante todo o trajeto até Boston.

…

O loiro adentrava mais uma vez aquele lugar. Agência H&U Models. Naruto tinha a aparência cansada, com certeza decorrida de alguma preocupação, já que o loiro é sempre cheio de energia. De fato, havia passado a noite em claro. Motivo: Hyuuga Hinata. Parecia ter esse nome marcado, gravado em seu destino.

Pensara, pensara, e pensara mais um pouco. Por quê? Como deixar dois anos de sua vida em branco? Por que não trilhar seu caminho de uma vez por todas? Por que deixar-se ser guiado por uma ilusão? Todas entre outras mais foram às perguntas feitas durante toda a noite a si mesmo. Respostas. As únicas respostas que tivera foram suas próprias perguntas.

- Bom Dia, Naruto.

- Bom Dia, Tenten.

- Naruto, a Hinata pediu-me para lhe transmitir um recado. - informou.

- Recado? Que recado? - arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Ela está em Boston. Só voltará na segunda-feira. - disse a mulher de coques.

- Hum. Aconteceu alguma coisa com os Hyuuga? - perguntou com um misto de curiosidade e preocupação.

- Não. Não, nada! Ela e Hanabi não iam lá há quase duas semanas, todos estavam com saudades.

- Hum. Tudo bem. - ele sabia que Hinata aproveitaria seu menor descanso para ir à casa da família Hyuuga. Ele compreendia.

- Naruto, você está bem? Está tão cansado, parece triste. - disse olhando com mais atenção o amigo.

- Triste? Não, eu estou bem. - mentiu. - Só dormi pouco esta noite. - afirmou.

- Ou nada, pelo visto. - o olhou compreensiva, demonstrando sua amizade. - Hinata não disse tudo àquilo por mal.

- Não se preocupe. Ela deve está certa. - o loiro já imaginava que Tenten, como melhor amiga de Hinata, já soubesse do ocorrido após o ensaio de ontem. - Essa semana tem sido muito agitada. - comentou fugindo do assunto _"Hinata e Naruto"_.

- Naruto, por favor. Não deixe que ela se perca na escuridão. - pediu, se Hinata ouvisse-a, iria querer matá-la.

- Ela não confia em mim. - disse amargo.

- Não a julgue. Ela já sofreu muito. - defendeu a amiga.

- Eu também já sofri Tenten, por ela. - não era um homem muito sensível, não era um grosso e ignorante, estava completamente longe de ser isso. Mas não gostava de ficar remoendo o passado, seu passado. Mas seus amigos sempre conseguiam tirar algo dele, deixando-o mais leve com seus problemas, mágoas, medos, angústias.

- Eu sei. E não sabe como eu gostaria de mudar essa situação. - confessou sincera.

- Somente ela poderia mudar algo, mas para isso já é tarde. - disse o loiro com pesar, não era até ali que queria que tudo chegasse.

- Não a deixe perder-se na escuridão. - pediu novamente.

- Como sócio, farei o que me for possível. É o máximo que posso fazer. - desviou dos olhos cor chocolate e começou a caminhar. - Agora, vou pra minha sala. Tenho uma reunião hoje com o juizado de menores, para mostrar os relatórios do mês.

- Claro. - não poderia pedir ou continuar aquela conversa, Naruto não se sentia bem, ele era mais um coração sofrido e magoado naquela confusão proporcionada pelo passado. - Eu já deixei todos os documentos em sua mesa.

- Obrigado. - disse já entrando em sua sala.

…

Já era tarde, a manhã passara rápida como sempre. Agora, cerca dezoito horas e quarenta e sete minutos, mais uma hora e aquela semana de trabalho teria um fim.

Ainda estava na sala de reuniões, onde a pouco mais de quinze minutos encerrara sua reunião com o Juizado de Menores. A reunião foi exaustiva, cerca de duas horas e meia, mas também muito produtiva. Com muitos elogios pelo trabalho ético com que a H&U Models atua no mercado infantil e juvenil.

- Acho que estou ficando velho. - disse enquanto movimentava o pescoço, alongando-o.

Acomodou-se mais confortavelmente na cadeira, fechando os olhos em seguida. Silêncio.. Calmaria.. Era um moleque travesso, mas também um homem que precisava de um descanso. Mas foi impedido de continuar aproveitando daquele momento de paz ao ouvir o toque do celular em seu bolso.

- Alô?

- _Boa Tarde, Doutor. _- disse uma voz masculina em tom de deboche.

- O que você quer? - pergunta Naruto ao reconhecer a voz que mais odiava em sua vida.

- _Ui! Quanta grosseria, Doutor. O que foi, não está dando con.. _- é interrompido.

- Cale a boca! Você tem sorte do meu cliente não ter acabado com a sua vida, desgraçado. Agora, diga logo o que quer. - vociferou, sua paciência tinha limite.

- S_e você continuar me insultando, ou me ameaçando, terei que lhe processar._ - o homem riu, uma risada que fez com que a raiva de Naruto aumentasse ainda mais. - _Cadê o meu dinheiro, Naruto? -_ a voz do homem agora estava séria.

- Será depositado ainda essa tarde. - disse de maneira fria, tentando reter sua raiva.

-_Ótimo. Ótimo... É bom fazer negócios com pessoas como vocês, ricos, boa pinta, sem nada que os comprometa.._ - riu novamente, no mesmo tom de antes. - _Até mais, Naruto. E mande um_.. - o homem não teve tempo para terminar a frase, pois, Naruto desligou o telefone, impossibilitando esta ou novas ligações.

- Desgraçado. - praguejou com raiva, seus punhos estavam completamente fechados, ao ponto de quase estraçalhar o celular que ainda estava em uma das mãos.

Fechou os olhos tentando conter mais uma vez a raiva, adormecer o monstro dentro de si.. Não podia perder a paciência, o autocontrole.

Respirou fundo, e uma imagem surgiu em sua mente... Ela... A dona da suas noites de insônia, dos seus dias exaustivos, porém linda. Linda como a primeira vez em que provou de seus lábios, sorriu lembrando-se.

_**Flashback on:**_

Era um dia ensolarado. Estavam num parque muito bonito, cheio de grandes árvores, muitas tinham suas flores a desabrocharem, o que deixava aquele lugar ainda mais lindo. Nesse lindo parque dois jovens estavam sentados em um dos bancos coloridos que tinham ali. Ambos jovens adultos eram muito amigos.. Haviam se conhecido, há um ano, em uma agência de modelos, onde trabalhavam. Após uma reunião na agência, os dois modelos foram apresentados. Após isso foram trabalhando em diversos desfiles juntos, onde perceberam terem gostos parecidos e uma amizade fora crescendo entre eles. Alguns não acreditavam na amizade entre eles, muitos juravam que aquilo era um sentimento mais forte, _amor_.

- Hei! Hinata? - chamou o loiro enquanto estavam sentados descansando um pouco por causa do passeio. Aquele parque era imenso, mas mesmo assim sempre podiam passeavam juntos por ali.

- O que foi, Naruto? - disse a garota, por volta de seus 19 anos. A garota olhava-o com curiosidade, carinho.

- Eu preciso lhe contar uma coisa, na verdade preciso de um conselho. - disse Naruto.

- O que foi? Parece preocupado.

Hinata era uma jovem muito bonita, inteligente. Cursava a faculdade de administração. Era uma jovem mulher meiga, apesar de um passado amargo. Mas era uma mulher forte, mas uma das situações que a deixava triste era saber que alguém importante para ela estava triste, preocupado. E por mais que tentasse repelir, e negar a si mesma. Mas sabia que o sentimento que nutria pelo amigo loiro era mais que uma forte amizade.

- Eu estou apaixonado. - confessou recostando-se no banco, olhando o topo de algumas árvores muito altas que havia naquele parque.

- Oh! Err... Isso é um sentimento muito bonito, Naruto. - disse a primeira coisa que parecia conter algum nexo, após o susto de ouvir aquelas palavras pronunciadas pelo loiro ao seu lado.

- Eu sei... O que não sei é se ela gosta assim de mim. - disse o homem loiro de cabelos desgrenhado, que estava um pouco desanimado quanto a sua situação.

- Bem, isso você só saberá se perguntá-la. - forçou um sorriso, tentando confortá-lo.

- É verdade. Obrigado, Hina. - um sorriso alargou-se nos lábios de Naruto, que logo depois lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha.

Hinata tentou outro sorriso para que Naruto não percebesse a tristeza que aquela conversa e confissão havia lhe trago.

O restante daquela tarde se passou alegre com as conversas de Naruto. Hinata apesar de triste com Naruto estar apaixonado por outra, não pôde deixar de sorrir com as palhaçadas do loiro. Já à noite, Naruto como sempre a levara em casa. Hinata já tinha sua maioridade. Sua família morava em outra cidade, Boston.

Já iriam se despedir quando Naruto mudou a feição alegre para uma séria em seu rosto. O loiro fitava os orbes perolados, respirando fundo.

- Hina, você se lembra que mais cedo você me disse que eu deveria perguntar a pessoa que amo se ela sente o mesmo por mim? - perguntou-a.

- S-sim... - a resposta saiu em um sussurro, seu coração já voltava a apertar. Culpava Naruto pelo amor que não deveria sentir por ele e ao mesmo tempo o desculpava, pois, o mesmo não sabia a dor que lhe causava.

- Então. - pausa e respira profundamente mais uma vez. - O que sentes por mim, Hinata Hyuuga? - seu olhar era firme, porém carinhoso, e até um pouco hesitante.

- Na-Naruto? - balbuciou surpresa, nunca esperou por aquela pergunta, apesar do sentimento que sentia por ele. Aquilo realmente a surpreendeu e a deixou sem palavras.

- Me responda. - estava nervoso, tinha certas dúvidas quanto aos sentimentos da Hyuuga, porém ansiava por alguma reposta.

- Eu... Eu... - Hinata não conseguia proferir as palavras que a tanto seu coração vinha gritando dentro de si. Mas foi com um abraço apertado, terno e carinhoso, que Naruto obteve sua sonhada e perfeita resposta.

- Te amo, minha pérola. - disse ele com um enorme sorriso, o sorriso que a conquistou desde a primeira vez que se viram. Agora eles se olhavam sorrindo, estavam tão próximos, as respirações já se mesclavam. Aproximaram-se mais, já sentindo seus lábios unidos. Os olhos fechados, aproveitando assim toda aquela magia.

Ela ao sentir os lábios do homem loiro colado aos seus, num beijo que transmitia todo o amor que sentiam e estava guardado pelo medo, teve a certeza que seu coração já não a pertencia mais, agora este pertencia à Naruto. Naquele momento ela esquecera tudo. Tudo. Era tão bom sentir-se amada. Mas até quando aquilo duraria? Preferiu não pensar nisso, ao menos uma vez queria se sentir livre do monstro que era.

Naruto sentia-se preenchido de uma infinita alegria. O homem mais feliz do mundo, ele tinha certeza que era. Há tempos queria dizer que amava a doce morena que havia roubado o coração do jovem estudante de direito, mas ela era sua amiga, não queria perder sua amizade, e nem ficar longe dela, mas não aguentava mais estar perto dela sem tocá-la, sem dizer o quanto a ama. Mas agora tudo estava perfeito. Sempre estaria com aquela doce mulher. Não deixaria nenhum mal acontecer a ela. Protegê-la-ia sempre.

_**Flashback of.**_

- Eu prometi lhe proteger sempre. - disse a si mesmo, enquanto ainda continuava os punhos fechados. - E vou cumprir... De longe... É o certo a ser feito.


	8. O Desfile!

_Capitulo 8 – O Desfile!_

Mais uma semana começava.. O final de semana passara rápido, mas não no começo, no começo estava lento, mais precisamente até sábado à noite, mas tendo amigos como Sasuke e Sakura isso não durava muito tempo.

_Flashback on:_

Acabara de atender ao telefone, era o Sr. Jaime avisando-o da chegada dos amigos, Naruto logo permitiu a entrada do casal de amigos ao seu apartamento. Sakura e Sasuke eram conhecidos pelo porteiro, mas seu trabalho obrigava-o a sempre verificar a permissão de entrada de qualquer visitante ao prédio, regra de segurança. Dois minutos depois, Naruto já estava à porta recebendo os amigos.

- Boa Noite, Dobe. - disse Sakura já adentrando o apartamento do loiro, junto com seu noivo, Sasuke.

- Hunf... Sakura, você pegou a mania do Teme? - os três amigos sorriram. - O que fazem aqui? - indagou curioso, enquanto recebia um forte abraço de Sakura.

Seus amigos apareceram na hora certa, não aguentava mais ficar em casa, estava entediado. Adiantara alguns documentos da agência para distrair-se, mas não funcionara muito bem, pois organizou os documentos com facilidade e em pouco tempo. Pensara em sair, geralmente saía com os amigos ou visitava os pais. Mas Minato e Kushina estavam em um cruzeiro comemorando mais um aniversário de casamento. Gaara estava cuidando de Ino que tivera um mal-estar decorrente da gravidez. Konohamaru estava trabalhando no restaurante Sarutobi's junto com o tio Assuma. Sakura e Sasuke, até minutos atrás não tinha notícias deles desde que fora ao apartamento do casal.

- Ora, você foi lá ao apartamento e achou que eu não o procuraria? - indagou afastando-se do abraço do loiro.

- Eu cheguei a acreditar nesse milagre. Ai! - resmungou massageando o braço esquerdo após receber um soco da amiga rosada. - Teme, me lembre de comprar uma armadura. - disse o loiro enquanto se afastava rapidamente de Sakura para não receber mais um de seus "carinhos".

- Eu não vou esquecer isso. - disse Sakura sentando-se no sofá branco com a face emburrada.

- Dobe, vou sentir a sua falta. - disse Sasuke fingindo tristeza.

- Diga mais uma palavra e você irá junto com ele, amor. - disse Sakura fitando Sasuke com um olhar mortal que vinha antes de uma gargalhada divertida.

- "Ótimo, ela sabe pôr medo em um homem." - pensaram Naruto e Sasuke sorrindo.

- O que estava fazendo Naruto? - indagou Sakura.

- Estava pensando em vocês. - respondeu o loiro.

- Isso é um milagre! - exclamou Sasuke, irônico, sentando-se ao lado da rosada.

- E por quê? - indagou Sakura curiosa.

- Estava enjoado de ficar nesse apartamento sem nada pra fazer. - disse com uma careta de tédio.

- Ótimo, porque viemos até aqui lhe chamar para sair. - disse Sakura sorrindo.

E assim ocorreu. Eles saíram indo até uma inauguração de uma boate. Dançaram e se divertiram relembrando a adolescência. Depois foram até o restaurante Sarutobi's, encontrando assim com Konohamaru e uma deliciosa massa Italiana. Jantaram, conversaram e riram. Qualquer um que ouvisse as travessuras dos três amigos não conseguiria deixar de rir.

Assim a noite passou, divertida e rápida. Onde pôde em algumas horas esquecer os problemas, e principalmente uma Hyuuga..

_Flashback of.:_

Agora já estava em sua sala revisando alguns contratos..

…

Segunda-feira, e mais uma semana de trabalho começava. O final de semana na casa do pai fora ótimo. Rever a família era sempre maravilhoso. Porém despedir-se dela era de machucar a alma. Sufocava o choro ao ver os olhinhos da _irmã_ tristonhos, nenhuma criança deveria ter aquele olhar, muito menos seu anjinho. Mas era preciso voltar, era necessário. Era se castigar aos poucos impondo distância para com os que amava. Por isso não olhara para trás ao entrar no carro depois de despedir-se da família. Em Boston deixava metade de sua alma, metade de seu coração, pois a outra metade estava em New York, vizinho ao seu apartamento.

…

Finalmente a sexta-feira chegara e com ela mais uma semana de trabalho se passara. Naruto e Hinata durante toda a semana trocaram poucas palavras que foram estritamente sobre assuntos da agência que tinham que se resolvidos e discutidos entre os dois. Os ensaios eram rápidos, e por mais que Gaara os pressionasse, a emoção tão esperada por ele não se mostrava reluzente, Gaara tinha esperanças que duram o desfile tudo mudasse. O Uzumaki e a Hyuuga não eram mais adolescentes para agir como tais, eles eram adultos, eles eram orgulhosos.

Porém nesse dia, não era uma sexta comum, e sim a sexta-feira tão aguardada por eles, hoje seria a noite do desfile. Por isso Hinata saíra mais cedo da agência, no horário do almoço. Ela aproveitara a parte da tarde para ir ao salão de beleza, onde fizera uma escova salientando mais seus fios negro-azulados já lisos, manicure e pedicura usando uma cor rosa bem carinho com francesinha em suas unhas, entre outras coisas.

Depois de horas no salão fora para casa tomar um banho, comer qualquer coisa e ir para o salão do desfile. Tempo corrido.

Naruto não tivera seu tempo tão corrido como o de Hinata. Homens. Naruto era um homem vaidoso, mas não chegava ao exagero, no máximo uma depilação no tórax, quando urgente, no caso em circunstâncias de trabalho como modelo. Fora isso, para ele, um bom banho relaxado e um bom perfume, que ele fazia questão, eram o bastante.

…

Estava na entrada do salão, Hinata acabara de chegar ao local do desfile. Um salão bem amplo. Que possuía na entrada um espaço natural com uma grama aparada e verdinha, um jardim, nela um caminho era feito por pedras quadradas. A outra parte do salão era mais ao fundo, logo depois do jardim de entrada. Ela era toda coberta. Todo o ambiente estava decorado nas cores branco e diversos tons de vermelho. Em torno do lugar havia corações, puffs vermelhos e brancos, tanto no salão quanto no jardim. No centro estava a passarela em "T", já forrada com o tapete de vermelho, no começo da passarela as cortinas decoravam mais o lugar e ajudavam a esconder o corredor dos camarins que ficava atrás da passarela. O lugar realmente estava lindo e muito bem iluminado. O DJ já testava o som a ser tocado durante o desfile e após o mesmo com a festa em comemoração ao desfile.

- Olá, eu sou Mika, organizadora do evento. - apresentou-se a mulher. Mika era uma mulher de pele clara, olhos castanhos claros e cabelo da mesma cor. Não era muito magra e tinha um sorriso simpático no rosto. Também não era muito nova, deveria ter por volta do 35 anos.

- Oi, sou Hinata Hyuuga. - apresentou-se também.

- Oh.. Que bom que chegou Hinata, vem, vamos para o camarim. Sua roupa está lá e você precisa se maquiar.

- Minha roupa? - indagou Hinata, cheia de expectativa.

- Sim. - respondeu a mulher com um sorriso.

- Finalmente a verei. - comentou a Hyuuga alegre, e ao mesmo tempo apreensiva.

- Sim, mas vamos à maquiagem primeiro. - disse a mulher guiando Hinata por um corredor, logo entraram em uma salinha que já estava toda equipada com materiais para maquiagem. Duas garotas estavam sentadas por ali em cadeiras de frente a um grande espelho. Hinata reconhece as duas meninas uma ruiva e uma negra, modelos gerenciadas pela H&U Models.

- Olá, Hinata. - cumprimentaram-na sorrindo.

- Oi, meninas. Vocês estão lindas. - as garotas sorriram e voltaram à maquiagem.

Hinata estava tão nervosa. Queria saber se a roupa ficaria bem nela, o que seria muita sorte, já que os ajustes da roupa foram feitos com um vestido e uma calça dela mesma.

- "Ainda bem que estou a um mês em dieta." - pensou.

Hinata é uma mulher de personalidade, e com fama de uma das empresárias mais bonitas de New York, mesmo assim sempre achou um defeito em si própria, não que se achasse feia, mas que tivesse aquela mesma opinião de todas as mulheres em relação ao próprio corpo, _"Isso poderia ser diferente"_.

Para piorar seu nervosismo, Hinata ainda não vira Naruto. Ele não poderia se atrasar nessa noite. Como ela poderia desfilar sem ele?

- "Onde você está?" - Hinata estava tão perdida em seu devaneio que nem percebeu já está maquiada. - Oh. Desculpe.

- Não precisa. Você já pode olhar-se no espelho.

Hinata fez isso. Olhou-se no espelho. Ela estava... linda! Uma maquiagem bem leve, que realçava mais seus olhos com o delineador preto, o rímel incolor quedava um toque boneca aos seus cílios, na sombra fora usado um lilás com branco. Todos os pontos de luz estavam destacados com um iluminador, nada exagerado. A boca, seus lábios finos estavam com um gloss rosinha chiclete. Seu cabelo estava em um coque, com alguns fios soltos na frente. Realmente a maquiagem somente realçava sua beleza natural.

- Obrigada.

- De nada. Fiz uma maquiagem e um penteado bem simples em você. Seu rosto é lindo, eu somente realcei. - a maquiadora sorriu vendo a expressão de Hinata pelo espelho, ela parecia uma criança. Hinata retribuiu o sorriso para a maquiadora ainda se olhando pelo espelho.

- Agora vamos colocar a primeira roupa, Hinata. - disse Mika, que havia saído para ver algum ajuste do evento, mas que já estava de volta para assessorar as modelos.

- Sim.

…

Naruto que chegara dez minutos depois de Hinata, também estava nervoso, não tanto quanto a Hyuuga.

- "Onde ela está?" - esse era o seu principal pensamento. Onde Hinata estava? Sabia que a morena já havia chegado. Queria vê-la. Precisava se acalmar, achava que se a visse isso ocorreria. Precisava dela. "Idiota!" xingou-se por estar dando aquele tipo de cena. Parecia um noivo preocupado se a noiva não teia desistido do casamento. "Idiota! ²" se xingou mais uma vez, não poderia ter si comparado justamente a um noivo. Logo foi tirado dessa briga interna que estava travando consigo mesmo.

- Naruto?

- Sim? - a resposta foi automática.

- Vamos sua roupa do primeiro desfile está aqui. - disse a mulher.

Naruto olhou com mais atenção para as mãos da mulher, nelas a mulher segurava um cabide com uma capa protetora para roupas, a capa era transparente e dava para ver um conjunto uma camisa laranja e preto e uma bermuda xadrez na cor bege. Um par tênis bege e meias brancas.

Tinha receio que roupa não ficasse boa, mas assim eram alguns desfiles, onde modelos eram somente cabides para as roupas e os modelos tinham que se ajustarem as roupas, e não elas a eles.

- Essa maquiagem ficou ótima em você. - disse a mulher reparando na maquiagem básica usada no loiro, que assim como na Hyuuga, fora usada somente para realçar seus lindos contornos faceais.

- Obrigado. - disse o loiro com seu sorriso típico, já com as roupas em mãos. Agora queria ver Hinata, como será que a morena estava?

…

Estava cada vez mais ansioso. Já estava pronto. Em um estilo despojado e lindo. A roupa ficara perfeita em seu corpo delineado por músculo por natureza. Agora faltavam poucos minutos para a entrada do primeiro casal de modelos na passarela, no total seriam três casais.

Mika, a organizadora e oradora do evento estava na passarela agradecendo e anunciando o começo do desfile.

- Você está muito nervoso, Naruto. - disse uma das duas modelos que estavam próximas a ele.

- Está tão visível assim? - indagou Naruto. As modelos riram, assim como outros dois modelos que também estavam ali, naquele corredor atrás das cortinas vermelhas da passarela. Todos eram modelos agenciados pela H&U Models.

- Onde está a Hinata? - indagou um dos modelos.

- Estou aqui. - disse uma voz doce, na qual todos reconheceram.

Todos se viraram para olhar Hinata se aproximando deles com um sorriso tímido por estar sendo fitada com tanta intensidade.

Estava com um vestido lilás frente única, o busto era franzido e a barra rodada. Em sua estampa havia um desenho de uma rosa delineada na cor branca, a rosa ficava mais para o lado direito do tecido, ia da altura do seio à coxa, de comprimento um palmo acima do joelho, perfeito para o verão. Usava uma sandália de salto alto na cor prata. Um par de brincos roxos.

- Como ela estava linda? - pensaram todos. Não que em algum momento houvessem duvidado, mas era diferente. Para os modelos, ela era a chefe, uma das donas da agência onde trabalhavam, além de um ícone como modelos, pois todos sabiam da carreira de modelo que Hinata tivera antes, assim como Naruto. Era diferente desfilarem juntos com os presidentes que sempre acreditaram neles, isso ninguém poderia discutir.. Para Naruto aquilo era bem mais complexo, nostálgico.

- Você está linda. - disse o outro modelo.

- Obrigada. - corou, os modelos a fitavam intensamente, enquanto as modelos tinham sorrisos nos rostos. - "Crianças!" - pensou, todos os quatro modelos tinham na faixa de 17 a 19 nos.

- Vocês já podem começar. - disse a assistente da organizadora enquanto direcionava o primeiro casal de modelos para a passarela.

Depois que o primeiro casal desfilou, foi à vez do segundo casal.

Enquanto isso, Naruto e Hinata estavam em silêncio, e nem se olhavam. Crianças. Eles agiam piores que duas crianças. Mas agora não havia tempo para briguinhas infantis.

- Naruto e Hinata, vocês serão os próximos. - disse a assistente assim que o segundo casal começou a desfilar.

- Certo. - disseram em uníssono, mas em seus pensamentos concluíram aquela resposta como um desperdício de tempo, pois a mulher tão logo aparecera naquele corredor e os avisara, tão logo saíra, assim que os avisou indo para o camarim ajudar, ou apressar o primeiro casal de modelos.

- É a nossa vez. - disse Naruto caminhando até Hinata que estava mais próxima a entrada da passarela.

- É. Estou uma pilha de nervos. - confessou vendo Naruto se aproximar, o olhar dele estava mais simpático, pois desde o primeiro ensaio ele mantivera um olhar gélido, ela não o culpava.

- Você não é a única. - sorriram. - Vem, vamos dar o nosso show. - eles sorriram mais uma vez, nostálgico. Sempre tão prestativos um com o outro nos desfiles quando eram de fato modelos.

Com as mãos entrelaçadas e com pequenos sorrisos eles surgiram na passarela, onde começaram a desfilar.

Mais que mostrarem uma roupa, todos viam e se envolviam na magia que eles tinham. Impossível. Impossível era a facilidade que tinham em transformar passos simples em um show único.

Desfilavam envolvidos por olhares atentos a simples detalhes, flashes de fotógrafos. Alguns que ali estavam presenciando encantavam-se pensando se era a roupa estilo primavera/verão ou se eram os modelos, que alguns presentes naquele desfile reconheceram o casal. Mas todos optaram pela terceira opção, o conjunto modelos + roupa. Assim que a Hyuuga e o Uzumaki desfilaram, voltaram ao corredor atrás da passarela.

- Você foi perfeita. - disse Naruto assim que chegaram ao corredor ainda com as mãos unidas.

- Nós fomos. - Hinata o corrigiu enquanto desvencilhava-se da mão de Naruto.

O loiro não ligou muito, ainda tinham que correr, pois ainda faltava desfilarem mais uma vez.

Foram para os seus camarins, vibrantes de alegria pareciam crianças, o que em parte não era mentira.

…

- Oh. Parabéns, Hinata. Todos amaram o desfile. - disse Mika que acabava de ajudar a modelo do segundo casal, pois a primeira já estava de novo no corredor esperando o fim do breve intervalo em que as três fases do desfile teriam entre uma fase e outra.

- Obrigada. - agradeceu com um sorriso gentil.

- O Naruto estava mais lindo que nunca. - comentou a modelo, já pronta.

- Verdade. - concordou Mika com um breve sorriso nos lábios. - Agora, Hinata, sua roupa está naquela cabine. - apontou para o fundo da salinha, onde havia uma cabine para troca de roupa. - Eu vou ajudá-la a vestir-se, a Sora já está pronta. - a Sora, a qual Mika, era a modelo que estava ali no camarim com elas. Sora usava uma lingerie vermelha que era perfeita nela, que tinha pele clara e cabelos ruivos.

- Ok. - disse caminhando até a cabine. - Boa Sorte, Sora. - disse antes de entrar na cabine sendo seguida por Mika.

- Obrigada. - disse Sora saindo do camarim.

- O quê? Não acredito. - Hinata arregalou os olhos assim que olhou a roupa que usaria naquele desfile. Ela não acreditava que aquela seria a sua roupa.

- Eu sei, é perfeito. - disse Mika sorrindo, a organizadora também olhava a rupa, era de se esperar esse tipo de reação de qualquer mulher que visse aquela roupa tão linda, na sua opnião aquilo era plausível.

…

- Naruto, a Mika deixou uma roupa pra você na cabine, ela disse que há uma etiqueta com seu nome. - disse um modelo que estava saindo do camarim no momento em que Naruto estava chegando.

- Obrigado, Ken. - agradeceu o loiro indo direto para a cabine.

Naruto entrou na cabine com um lindo sorriso, a parte mais tensa do desfile, pensava ele antes de seu segundo desfile.

Encontrou um cabide com uma etiqueta, nela esta seu nome escrito, pegou a roupa tirando-a do plástico de proteção, deu uma olhada com atenção para a roupa. Era uma roupa fina, bonita, e parecia confortável.

Logo em seguida começou a trocar de roupa. Ele e Hinata seriam os últimos a desfilar na terceira fase, pois na segunda eles não desfilariam, assim tinham sido informados por Gaara. Hinata e Naruto seriam "a" surpresa para o fim do desfile.

- "Loucuras do Gaara." - pensou já vestido, olhou-se para o espelho da cabine para checar como os cabelos estavam. Depois de pronto foi em direção ao corredor atrás da passarela.

Enquanto caminhava encontrou-se novamente com os modelos, eles trocariam novamente de roupas e desfilariam novamente. Depois seria a sua vez, a vez dele e de Hinata.

Agora depois de um minuto, estava no corredor esperando o fim do breve intervalo, esperando por Hinata, que ao seu pensamento já deveria estar ali, mas no mundo da moda, imprevistos _sempre_ acontecem.

…

- Onde ela está? - Naruto sussurrava pra si. O desfile já havia recomeçado, e o segundo casal já iria entrar na passarela, logo seria a vez dele e a Hyuuga. Aí se encontrava o problema, Hinata ainda não estava pronta, foi o que Sora lhe disse. Estava nervoso demais para continuar ali parado e esperando.

Já estava virando-se para começar a caminhar, decidira ir ao camarim feminino em busca de novas notícias, porém mal se virou e viu uma cena que certamente não esqueceria jamais. Hinata estava ali na sua frente com um olhar tão surpreso quanto o seu.

Hinata vestia um lindo vestido branco tomara-que-caia longo. No tecido do vestido havia cristais que davam um toque delicado e luxuoso ao vestido. Uma tiara prateada também com cristais delineava seu coque. Uma gargantilha de diamantes moldurava o colo e faziam uma perfeita combinação com os pequenos e delicados brincos de diamantes. Um par de sandálias prateadas de salto alto era escondido pela barra do vestido. Hinata estava perfeita como uma bela noiva.

Hinata assim como Naruto estava surpresa com toda aquela situação, e agora ainda mais.

Naruto também estava lindo. O loiro vestia uma camisa social branca, por cima um terno azul bem escuro como os cabelos da morena, a calças compridas da mesma cor do terno. Uma gravata branca com listras pretas, com um nó bem feito. Meias brancas quase invisíveis por causa da barra da calça, um par de sapatos pretos bem engraxados. O cabelo loiro ainda desgrenhado mesclando com a personalidade do loiro à roupa. Naruto estava perfeito como um maravilhoso noivo.

Sim, eles estavam perfeitamente vestidos de noivos, desfilariam como uma casal de noivos. Hinata e Naruto _seriam_ noivos. Isto realmente era confuso, nostálgico e extremamente estranho. De fato uma brincadeira do destino.

- Vocês estão lindos. - disse Mika, Hinata saíra na frente dela no camarim a pedido da própria organizadora para que não atrasassem o desfile. A voz de Mika fez com que quebrassem o contato visual que mantinham a quase 30 segundos, analisando um ao outro. Hinata sorriu timidamente, enquanto Naruto caminhava até ela, segurando sua mão, na qual depositou um leve beijo enquanto Hinata corava com o gesto do loiro.

Mika olhou-os com atenção, ali, entre eles, havia mais que uma simples relação de sócios, ela tinha certeza, constatou sorrindo.

Logo o segundo casal terminava seu desfile, finalmente seriam eles, e leve frio na barriga os avisou disso.

- Ainda estou nervosa. - ela sussurrou baixinho para que só Naruto ouvisse, enquanto subiam os pequenos degraus da escadinha da passarela. Naruto sorriu, apertando carinhosamente a mão da Hyuuga, demonstrando que ela não estava sozinha nisso, e ela entendeu perfeitamente o gesto dele, isso realmente a acalmava.

E assim o desfile ocorreu. Com muito mais magnetismo que o primeiro, certamente. Sayuri que estava na platéia sorria, constatando que realmente seu desfile havia sido um sucesso, e não negava que a participação da Hyuuga e do Uzumaki contribuíra muito para o sucesso. Seu pensamento estava certo desde o começo.

Depois de desfilarem, voltaram ao corredor, felizes com aquela sensação de liberdade, poder. Assim se sentiam quando desfilavam. Assim que surgiram no corredor receberam aplausos rápidos, pois todos os modelos e Mika retornariam a passarela com um lindo buque de rosas vermelhas que presenteariam Sayuri. E assim fizeram, foi uma surpresa para estilista e um momento bem descontraído entre todos, apesar das lágrimas de alegria e emoção de Sayuri.

Logo os modelos voltaram ao camarim, onde trocaram suas roupas, e depois retornaram ao salão aproveitando a bela festa o desfile.

Apesar do momento de paz entre Naruto e Hinata eles pouco se falaram durante a esta, era necessário lembrar a distância entre eles, acreditava Hinata. Naruto às vezes olhava furtivamente para Hinata, era difícil esquecer tudo e levantar o muro entre eles, e isso o deixava um pouco irritado, mas a lembrança da mesma Hyuuga só que trajando um lindo vestido, era uma lembrança que o acalmava.

- "Destino irônico." - ele pensava.

A festa se passou animada com o DJ e todos se divertindo muito, na pista de dança muitos dançavam enquanto outros comentavam sentados em cadeiras ou puffs sobre o maravilhoso desfile. Já era quase duas d manhã de sábado quando a festa teve de fato seu fim.

Naruto estava cansado, mas também feliz. Sentia-se bem por relembrar os tão bons tempos de modelo. No começo achou estranho por voltar a desfilar, mas depois se sentiu de volta ao "lar" por desfilar novamente, ainda mas com sua eterna parceira de passarela, Hinata Hyuuga. Mas a festa já havia acabado, porém seu corpo ainda estava elétrico quando decidiu ir embora.

O loiro estava distraído e acabou esbarrando-se em uma mulher, muito conhecida por ele.

- Me descul... Naruto? - disse a mulher.

- Hinata. - o loiro sorriu, dando a Hyuuga um de seus melhores sorrisos.

- Err... Boa Noite. - a Hyuuga logo se despediu a fim de evitar ficar ali, próxima ao loiro.

Naruto sorriu de canto, e começou a andar até o estacionamento que ficava fora do salão. Hinata estranhou, e esperou o loiro desaparecer do seu campo de visão, afinal iria para a mesma direção que o loiro.

Depois de já não mais ver o loiro, fora para o portão de entrada do salão, o lugar estava iluminado e havia algumas pessoas ali, então não havia perigo. Agora ela teria de esperar por Hana que estava com seu carro, de novo. Haviam concordado de que duas horas, horário estimado entre elas para o fim da festa. Depois de alguns minutos escutara uma buzina de automóvel. Hana! Virou-se para ver o seu carro e sua irmã, porém encontrou um loiro com um lindo sorriso travesso a fitando de dentro de um carro lindo e moderno na cor preta.

- O-o quê? - assustou-se, pois pensara que o loiro já houvesse ido embora.

- Entra. - disse Naruto abrindo a porta de seu carro.

- Como? - não estava realmente entendendo nada.

- Entra no carro. - disse Naruto. - Vou lhe dar uma carona. – explicou calmamente.

- Não precisa. Hana, já deve está chegando para me buscar. Obrigada. - tinha que se manter longe do loiro.

- Ela não virá. - disse o loiro.

- Como assim, ela não virá? - indagou desconfiada.

- Ela me ligou mais cedo, pedindo que lhe avisasse, pois você não atendia nenhuma ligação. Acho que me esqueci de lhe passar o recado. - sorriu.

- Como você...? Hunf... - bufou. - "Aquilo só poderia ser brincadeira." - pensou enquanto entrava no carro. Ligaria para Hana vir buscá-la, mas a irmã estava cansada pela semana de provas na faculdade, então resolveu ir como loiro, era só manter distância e nada daria errado.

- Eu não mordo sabia? Claro só se você quiser. - disse Naruto na intenção de irritá-la o que certamente dera certo.

O trajeto até o prédio fora feito em total silêncio. Enquanto Hinata olhava a bela madrugada de New York, Naruto dirigia com um sorriso de canto nos lábios. Apesar do silêncio a companhia um do outro era o bastante para aqueles corações orgulhosos.

Depois de meia hora já estavam no prédio, mas precisamente no elevador. Naruto impedira Hinata de caminhar pelo àquelas horas e sozinha, segurança é tudo.

Hinata já se preparava para despedir-se o loiro, após saírem do elevador.

- Err... Obrigada pela carona.

- Você quer entrar? - Hinata arqueou uma sobrancelha, surpresa com o convite. - Para tomar uma bebida? - Hinata sorriu timidamente, Naruto tentava ser gentil e ela sabia o quanto aquele desfile havia sido importante pra ele, pois se sentia que nem ele.

O loiro abriu a porta de seu apartamento dando passagem para a morena hesitante que estava parada em frente a sua porta.

- Vamos, é só um drink. - disse o loiro, ele queria atrasar a despedida entre eles, pois àquela noite tudo estava indo tão bem. Ainda hesitante Hinata entrou no apartamento do loiro. - Sente-se, eu vou preparar algo. - disse Naruto enquanto ia em direção ao mini-bar que havia em sua sala. Hinata em um os banquinhos do balcão do mini-bar. Há dois anos não entrava no apartamento do loiro, lembrou-se enquanto olhava o lugar.

- Vejo que não mudou a decoração. - comentou.

- Verdade. Gosto do jeito que está. A cor do ambiente é ótima. - disse ele pegando algumas taças.

- Que bom. - sorriu. - Porque me lembro que deu muito trabalho achar esse tom avermelhado que você inventou de última hora.

- Mas no final ficou ótimo. - retrucou sorrindo.

E era verdade a sala de estar não era exageradamente grande, ela era confortável. As paredes tinham um tom branco, mas em uma em especial tinha um tom avermelhado dando um destaque, esta ficava atrás do sofá de três lugares. Uma mesinha ficava ao centro da sala, sobre um tapete também vermelho e bem macio. Todos os móveis eram na cor creme, deixando o lugar mais alegre, tipicamente _Naruto_.

- Aqui. - disse o loiro entregando uma taça de champanhe gelado, a noite, ou melhor, a madrugada estava quente.

- Obrigada. - ela olhou a taça com o espumante, antes de bebericar um gole, apreciando assim o delicioso sabor.

Naruto estava encantado vendo-a ali com ele, e não estavam brigando ou indiferentes um com o outro. Decidiu que mereciam um brinde àquela noite.

- Um brinde ao nosso pequeno momento de fama. - sorriu com a taça a frente do corpo, erguida na altura do seu rosto.

- Um brinde a nossa idade que não afetou em nada ao nosso desfile. - disse Hinata com um tom divertido enquanto se levantava do banquinho e em seguida tilintava as taças.

- Esta se chamando de velha. - ele provocou-a com o mesmo tom de voz que o dela.

- Bobo. - disse ela rindo, o sorriso dela era encantador, ao menos à Naruto.

- "E a outros tantos homens." - lembrou-se, e logo fez uma careta que Hinata não percebeu, pois estava saboreando a taça com champanhe.

- Estou falando a NOSSA verdade. - disse ela ainda na brincadeira, trazendo de novo a realidade, tirando-o do devaneio.

- Verdade? Quanta bobagem. - disse ele rindo.

- Há dois anos você não classificava assuntos relacionados à idade como meras bobagens. - a frase dita de maneira inocente fez Hinata perder o sorriso ao perceber o que havia dito.

- Eu mudei. - disse Naruto com a face séria e a voz um tanto amarga.

- Eu sei. - sussurrou Hinata, arrependida por ter tocado naquele assunto, seu olhar estava triste.

Nenhum deles sabia mais o que dizer ou agir. Eram tantas coisas que mereciam, precisavam ser ditas, que no final nada era realmente dito. Mas o que a boca não proferia, os olhos transmitiam. Saudade, medo, angústia, paixão, desejo,... ternura, amor.

Após quase um minuto de silêncio torturante, o loiro pôs sua taça sobre o balcão, em seguida caminhou até a Hyuuga que mantinha seu olhar fixo ao chão. Ele estava de frente à Hyuuga, tirou-lhe a taça da mão delicada, pondo-a também sobre o balcão. Hinata assustou-se ao sentir o toque da mão do loiro na sua. Naruto tinha um olhar decidido, o que deixou Hinata meio hesitante, trêmula.

- Sinto saudades. - disse Naruto pondo um fim naquele silêncio. Os dois se olhavam, nenhum gesto ou palavra quebrava aquele contato visual.

- Do quê? - indagou Hinata, estava tão confusa que não tinha certeza sobre o que exatamente o loiro responderia.

- De nós. - ele respondeu de forma simples e direta, aproximando sua face à da morena.

- Naruto... - ela estava muito confusa. Tinham um passado. E no presente eram como óleo e água, não podiam se misturar.

- Eu não ti esqueci. - confessou num sussurrou no ouvido da morena que estremeceu ao ouvir aquelas palavras e de uma maneira tão sedutora, provocante.

Naruto percebeu o quanto ainda mexia com a Hyuuga e não deteve um sorriso ao comemorar o fato.

- Preciso saber. - ele continuava a sussurrar com a voz rouca.

- O-o q-quê? - ela praguejou em pensamento por estar gaguejando.

- Você sente saudades de nós? - ele perguntou se afastando um pouco da Hyuuga, porém mantendo-se à sua frente a olhando nos olhos.

- N-não so-somos mais dois j-jovens. - tinha que lembrá-lo, assim mantiam uma distância.

- Responda a minha pergunta. - queria saber a resposta real, e não uma desculpa que tirasse o foco daquela conversa.

Hinata ficou em silêncio, afinal o que deveria responder? Que sentia muito mais que saudades? Tinha medo de sofrer mais uma vez, pois de nada valeria aquela resposta do que trazer mais sofrimento para ambos os corações. Preferiu o silêncio enquanto baixava a cabeça tentando evitar o olhar suplico de Naruto. Porém sentiu o rosto sendo erguido com delicadeza e firmeza fazendo-a a encontrar novamente as safiras. Safiras e Pérolas mescladas a vários sentimentos.

Hinata o olhava hesitante, surpresa, sentindo a face corar de leve pelo intenso olhar de Naruto. Fechou os olhos antes que as lágrimas começassem a surgir.

Naruto a olhava com um olhar intenso, firme. Queria esquecer céu e mundo, mágoa e passado. Queria somente tê-la em seus braços. Queria sentir o doce dos seus lábios.

Hinata ainda sustentava as orbes peroladas fechadas quando sentiu uma respiração quente chocar-se contra a sua pele, imediatamente abriu os olhos que se arregalaram ao ver o loiro tão próximo de si. Tentou recuar um passo atrás, mas foi detida quando sentiu o braço do loiro circundado em sua cintura. Sua respiração já começava a ficar descompassada. Naruto a puxou para perto de si, ele tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios. O loiro se aproximou mais, enquanto Hinata ainda tinha seus orbes arregalados e a respiração falha. Diferente de um dos pensamentos que penetravam Hinata, ele não a beijou, seus lábios seguiram outro caminho até Hinata sentir uma mordidinha de leve no lóbulo da orelha, seguida de mais um sussurro.

- Nós queremos isto. Não negue. - Hinata estremeceu, de novo aquela voz rouca, provocante. A Hyuuga por dois segundos até esquecera-se de respirar sentindo os lábios do loiro roçar levemente na curva de seu pescoço. Tortura.

A respiração cada vez mais descompassada, o olhar do loiro novamente direcionado a ela, fazendo-a se perder entre o certo e o proibido. O que fazer agora?

Fechou os olhos tentando controlar a respiração, porém seus planos foram derrotados ao sentir os lábios do loiro. Selinhos que a provocavam, induziam-na a aprofundar aquele contato. Aquilo já estava fora de seu controle, constatou, enquanto enlaçava seus braços no pescoço do loiro, aprofundando assim o beijo. O beijo doce, molhado, intenso. Tão aguardado e necessitado por seus corpos.

Naruto a puxou para mais perto de si, colando seus corpos sem interferir no beijo. Eles caminharam em meio a desequilíbrios até o sofá, onde por mais um desequilíbrio, ou simplesmente intencional, eles caíram no sofá de três lugares. Naruto sobre Hinata. O maldito ar já estava no fim, mas o desejo entre eles parecia somente aumentar. Naruto desceu o beijo para o queixo, onde dera uma leve mordidinha. Enquanto Hinata tinha a respiração arfante. Como era bom sentir aquele desejo mutuo, mas dentro de si uma vozinha a lembrava que aquilo não deveria acontecer.

- "O que fazer?" - se perguntava sentindo aqueles lábios avermelhados provando sua pele e mãos ágeis envolta de seu corpo.

Naruto descia aos poucos os beijos, e leves mordidinhas formando uma trilha pela boca, queixo, pescoço e ombro. Suas mãos já desciam a alça da blusa, enquanto Hinata aos poucos se rendia entre os gemidos abafados provocados pelas caricias que recebia do loiro. Ambos queriam aquele momento há tempos em silêncio e agora estavam se entregando ao desejo comprimido.

- Na-Naruto. Pa-Pare... - pediu Hinata com muito esforço.

Naruto ficava cada vez mais empolgado por ouvir seu nome entre os soluços de desejos da Hyuuga, e não esperava que ela lhe pedisse para parar. Logo afastou os lábios da pele alva e fitou os lindos orbes da mulher à sua frente.

- N-Não podemos. - Hinata estava arfante.

- Por quê? - a voz de Naruto estava rouca de desejo.

- Não quero repetir o passado.

Aquilo foi um choque para o loiro. Então esse "não quero repetir o passado", se referia que o amor realmente não mais existia entre eles? Por mais racional que fosse, estava agindo por somente extinto?

- Então se retire imediatamente do meu apartamento. - Naruto estava com voz a fria, parecia realmente furioso.

- Naru... - Hinata queria que ele a entendesse, mas nem ela mesma se entendia. E o loiro não queria ouvir seus argumentos.

- Agora. - ordenou.

Hinata se levantou do sofá, ajeitando o vestido e pegando suas sandálias, que havia tirado antes de entrar no elevador. Antes de ir olhou Naruto mais uma vez e sentiu um aperto no peito como da vez em que terminara com o loiro, porém preferiu tentar ignorar isso e ir para o seu apartamento tomar um banho bem gelado e esquecer, mais uma vez tinha que esquecer o loiro.


	9. Reflexão e Decisão

_Capitulo 9 – Reflexão e Decisão.._

Tarde de sábado daquele mesmo dia, o céu sem nuvens, de um azul que aos poucos se tornava intenso e escuro enquanto o sol se despedia e a lua se fazia presente, cheia e acompanha das belas estrelas, iluminando a noite. Uma brisa fresca envolvia todo aquele ambiente. Aquela seria uma noite perfeita para um jantar a dois em um bom restaurante e/ou uma caminhada pelos parques da cidade mais conhecida de todo o mundo.

Mas em vez disso, uma mulher morena se encontrava em seu quarto, sentada em sua cama, recostada com as costas na cabeceira da mesma. Durante a madrugada seguida do dia ela não conseguira dormir, desde que chegara em seu quarto depois de se retirar do apartamento do Uzumaki, sua cabeça doía, um banho gelado e um comprimido para dor de cabeça não pareciam surtir efeito.

A morena se desvencilhou momentaneamente dos pensamente duros e castigadores impostos à sua alma ao ouvir batidas leves em sua porta. Sussurrou um "Entre." audível, vendo logo em seguida sua irmã adentrando sua suit.

Hanabi que estava linda por sinal.. Usava um vestido verde limão bem delicado, com a barra rodada e as mangas curtas, uma fita branca abaixo do busto. Um par de saltos altos na cor prata. Os fios preto-azulados, assim como os de Hinata, estavam soltos e lisos..

- Hina, como eu estou? – indagou-lhe a jovem Hyuuga.

- Você está linda! - disse Hinata, com um sorriso um tanto forçado que a irmã percebeu.

- Obrigada. - agradeceu e caminhou para perto da Hyuuga mais velha. - Hina, o que aconteceu?

- Oh... Nada, não se preocupe. - disse Hinata, não queria preocupar a irmã.

- Eu sei que há algo errado, você ficara trancada nesse quarto durante todo o dia, mas não vou forçá-la a me contar agora. Você sabe que pode contar comigo pra tudo. E me prometa que sairá desse quarto. Não gosto de lhe ver desse jeito.

Hinata tinha os olhos úmidos, não queria mais chorar... Mas tudo aquilo era demais pra ela, estava quase a sufocando. Mas o que ela podia fazer? Confusa, era uma forma simples de resumir como se sentia. Há dois anos lutava contra o sentimento que ainda sentia pelo loiro. Oh. Ela não conseguia, mas devia negar o que sentia. Estava se sentindo péssima, sabia que havia feito a segunda atitude que mais temia, _magoar Naruto_. O que menos queria era magoá-lo. Como se arrependia de ter simplesmente o conhecido. Quem sabe ele não sofreria tanto? Mas pior do que tê-lo simplesmente conhecido, ela o amou e viveu esse amor. Oh... Ela sabia desde o começo ser um amor impossível, mas não conseguiu ser forte o bastante para refrear tal sentimento, não que fosse possível, e ao ver-se sendo correspondida. Por quê? Por que tanto sofrimento em sua vida? Se _aquilo_ não houvesse acontecido, ela quem sabe poderia ser feliz com o loiro? Mas sua realidade era totalmente diferente de um _quem sabe_. Dois anos. Por mais doloroso que fosse, teria que sobreviver diante daquela situação já conhecida, engolir o choro, transformar o coração em gelo, manter-se firme e distante do loiro. Era o melhor para ambos. Era o melhor pra ele...

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu. Mas não o deixe escapar novamente. - disse Hanabi.

- Eu... Eu. - balbuciou a Hyuuga mais velha se saber o que dizer.

- É só um conselho minha irmã. - disse a mais jovem com um sorriso terno.

- Estou recebendo conselho de minha irmã mais nova. - disse Hinata tentando sorrir enquanto algumas lágrimas caíam sem sua autorização.

- Te amo, Hina. - disse Hanabi ainda sorrindo enquanto secava as lagrimas da irmã.

- Também te amo, Hana. - esse era um dos confortos de Hinata, saber que sempre teria sua irmã ao seu lado.

Hanabi deu-lhe um beijo na testa, e um abraço apertado e confortante, antes de se retirar do quarto da irmã. Como era triste ver sua irmã daquela maneira. De tantas pessoas nesse mundo, sua irmã era um das que menos merecia sofrer daquela forma. Ela que tanto já sofrera injustiças, o _horror_ que sua irmã passara no passado era mais que o suficiente para uma vida inteira. Mesmo assim admirava sua irmã, sabia que ela sobreviveria a toda aquela situação, onde era claro que Naruto, seu amigo e ex-cunhado, estava novamente envolvido.

…

Um mês se passara após o desfile, e com ele o verão estava chegando ao fim, o outono em breve estaria se fazendo presente. O mundo continuava o mesmo em sua profunda transformação diária. Em New York, as coisas estavam amenas, tranquilas. O clima estava nublado, a temperatura um pouco fria devido as chuvas que duravam já há uma semana, mas o meteorologistas já anunciavam calor intenso para os dias seguintes. Na agência H&U Models, o clima era igual a temperatura de New York somado a tensão que o lugar emanava.

Os contratos com os clientes que estavam a todo vapor não eram o suficiente para harmonizar o ambiente. Durante todo o mês após o desfile, Hinata e Naruto e as discussões entre eles que pareciam terem diminuído consideravelmente, voltaram a todo o momento. Apesar de Hinata e Naruto praticamente não se comunicarem enquanto estavam usando uma Mitsashi como correio entre eles. Porém certos negócios os obrigavam a desenvolver uma pequena e rápida comunicação controlada por disputas entre si que sempre terminavam em ofensas indiretas.

Naruto si mostrava indiferente e frio a tudo que envolvesse a Hyuuga. Como Tenten uma vez dissera, ele parecia oco de felicidade, sendo preenchido somente de sentimentos tristes. O loiro continuava a tratar a todos bem, mas seus amigos percebiam que seus olhos não era a única parte do loiro que perdera o brilho.

Hinata também estava infeliz, parecia um cubo de gelo perante as pessoas, e quando sozinha assava por uma fusão derretendo-se em lágrimas. Aquela situação sufocava-a, e ativava sua fúria, pois ali estava algo que ela não poderia mudar.

Já era horário de almoço, os modelos não ensaiariam na parte da tarde, e não haveria reuniões naquela tarde, por isso haveria pouca movimentação na agência. Tenten agradecia por esta calmaria, porém nem tudo estava de fato calmo, pois as crianças, presidentes da agência, estavam discutindo de novo, e o motivo dessa nova discussão nem eles mesmos sabiam, quer dizer, eles não tinham uma desculpa favorável aos seus corações orgulhosos.

- Eu já estou cheia disso! - gritou Tenten, o que fez o Uzumaki e a Hyuuga se calarem assustados. – Chega vocês dois. Parem de si comportarem como crianças. - sim, Tenten sabia como acalmar uma situação em momentos críticos. - Eu não sou uma espécie de correio humano, então parem de agir como se eu fosse uma. - ordenou, Hinata e Naruto pareciam crianças sendo repreendidas, o que de fato não era uma mentira. - Ótimo, acredito que isso não se repetirá mais, então eu já posso ir ao meu médico.

- Depois ti ligo. - disse Hinata ainda hesitante, Tenten sabia dar medo e também estava envergonhada por agir realmente como uma criança, mas isso não mudava nenhuma de suas decisões. Naruto continuava quieto e serio, mas estava também envergonhado e desconfortável pela repreenda merecida que Tenten lhe dera.

- Certo, eu adoro vocês, mas se eu os encontrar discutindo de novo, eu lhes aviso que irei me demitir. - Tenten não estava blefando, disto eles tinham certeza.

- Tenten? - disse Hinata.

- Estão avisados. E Naruto coloque um sorriso neste seu lindo rosto. E Hinata, você pode ser feliz sim, você tem esse direito. - disse os fitando com carinho.

- Tenten. - sussurrou Hinata, ela também queria pensar assim.

- Agora, eu vou indo, pois já estou atrasada. - despediu-se.

Mal Tenten saiu, e o esperado aconteceu. Silêncio... Silêncio esse que só fora quebrado com os sons dos passos do Uzumaki seguido do som da porta sendo aberta e fechada, e o loiro assim também saindo da sala de espera e recepção da agência, logo entrando em sua sala. O loiro fez todos os gestos sem pronunciar nem um simples monossílabo.

…

A tarde já começava a se despedir, enquanto, dinamicamente, a noite surgia. Naruto estava em sua sala revisando uns últimos documentos antes de ir para o seu apartamento. Estava tão concentrado que no inicio não ouvira os toques calmos em sua porta.

- Entre. - disse ele, mas continuava a fitar atenciosamente os documentos sobre a mesa.

- Eu vim saber se precisa que eu assine mais algum documento. - a voz inconfundível soou aos seus ouvidos, tirando-lhe toda a atenção e fazendo-o fitar-lhe.

Mas não era aquele olhar frio que Hinata queria para si. Mas acompanhado daquele olhar, veio à fisionomia cansada, o rosto pálido e algumas gotas de suor visíveis. Naruto não estava bem.

- Naruto o que você tem? - o loiro pareceu confuso com a pergunta, então ela explicou. - Você está pálido, não parece está se sentindo bem.

- Não é nada, e também não há mais nenhum documento pra você, hoje. Obrigada. - seu tom era frio, seco.

Porém o tom não pareceu intimidar a Hyuuga, que logo se aproximou do loiro, o surpreendendo. Pôs as costas de uma das mãos sobre a testa de Naruto, e confirmou sua suspeita, ele estava com febre.

- Naruto, você está com febre.

- Não é nada demais. - disse o loiro, não queria a ajuda da Hyuuga, e também não era o tipo de se desfazer ao sentir alguma dor perante aos outros.

- Como não? É febre alta. - disse ela indignada com a atitude birrenta do loiro.

- Daqui a pouco passa. - ele se levantou, e Hinata percebeu que ele iria embora, na chuva e sem agasalho.

- Nada disso, você vai ficar aqui deitado. - disse ela indo até a porta, pondo-se de frente ao loiro.

- Não preciso disso. - argumentou tentando manter a paciência e a calma com a Hyuuga.

- Não se brinca com a saúde, Uzumaki. - disse a morena. - Eu sei que a minha presença não é a melhor, mas, por favor, espere a chuva passar, enquanto descansa. - pediu ela, o fitava firme, mas seu coração batia cansado por saber que mais que uma birra, era a sua presença que o incomodava, sim, tudo estava como ela queria, não é?

- Hunf. - resmungou enquanto deitava num sofá que havia em sua sala, era um sofá de três lugares confortável.

Naruto já estava cheio de discutir, sempre brigas, sempre opiniões diferentes, por isso preferiu evitar mais uma discussão sem futuro.

Já havia se passado alguns minutos, Hinata lhe dera um remédio que havia dentro de sua bolsa, era um inicio de resfriado, mas se Naruto continuasse com a ideia de ir até o estacionamento em plena chuva, com certeza não seria mais um simples resfriado.

Via-o ali deitado no sofá, via-o suando e tremendo. Preocupava-se com ele, lembrara das vezes em que ele ficara do mesmo jeito em que estava agora, sempre tão teimoso. Às vezes queria matá-lo enquanto cuidava dele. Bons tempos... Eram felizes assim enquanto namoravam, mas tudo tem um fim. O seu segredo fora o seu fim.

- O que está fazendo? - disse Naruto vendo Hinata se aproximar enquanto tirava o sobretudo que usava.

- Lhe cobrindo. - disse ela após o cobrir com o seu grande sobretudo.

- Mas está frio, você sentirá frio. - argumentou ele.

- Não vamos discutir, ok? - sorriu gentilmente para o loiro.

Naruto não respondeu, sentou-se no sofá de repente e puxou Hinata pela cintura, fazendo a mesma sentar-se ao seu lado. Depois, ainda com um dos braços envolvido na cintura da Hyuuga, ele os cobriu com o sobretudo. Hinata ficara muda durante a toda aquela rápida ação do loiro, estava surpresa com tal ato.

- O-o quê? - indagou assim que o som retornou as suas cordas vocais.

- Assim você não sente frio. - disse simplesmente.

- Mas você...? - foi interrompida.

- Você está cuidando muito bem de mim, mas não precisa ficar doente também, então não se preocupe. - apesar de sentir certo carinho nas palavras do loiro, o tom frio ainda predominava.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Hinata apesar de ainda um pouco distante do tórax do loiro podia sentir a respiração calma, seu corpo quente, certo calor ainda devido a febre, mas o próprio Naruto tinha a pele do corpo sempre quente, lembrou-se. Aquela aproximação era perigosa, mas uma vez encurralando-a sobre os dois caminhos, o amor e o dever. Era assim que sua vida se definia, e apesar de dois caminhos vivia com a obrigação do dever, em que escolhia a solidão. Sentia o dever de manter aquele homem loiro longe de sua vida.

De repente algo invadiu seu pensamento, um barulho que de inicio estranhou, mas em seguida reconheceu, era chuva. Gotas de chuva cada vez, mas intensa. Da janela viu o céu nublado e chuvoso, parecia que a chuva duraria a noite inteira.

Diante de sua constatação a voz calma de Naruto, ele estava com a face serena, e não mais tão sério e frio.

- Essa noite parece com aquela, não é? - disse ele quebrando o silêncio entre eles.

- Sim. - murmurou ela sabendo a qual noite ele lembrara, a noite em que seus corações partiram-se, em que ela renunciou ao loiro por medo e culpa.

- Daqui a dois dias. – lembrou-se ele com a voz triste.

- Dois anos e três meses. - completou ela, o tempo que passou somente os castigou com sofrimento.

- Passou tão rápido, mas as gotas de chuva parecem às mesmas daquela noite. - comparou com um sorriso triste nos lábios.

- Naruto? - chamou ela sem o fitar, suas orbes peroladas brilhavam pelas lágrimas que queriam cair.

- Hum? - respondeu dando mais atenção ao que a Hyuuga queria lhe dizer.

- Você me perdoa? - pediu ela com a voz triste e embargada a choro. Ele se manteve em silêncio uns segundos antes de responder com um pequeno sorriso, um sorriso gentil para a morena que agora o fitava hesitante.

- Você sempre teve meu perdão, espero que eu também tenha o seu. - ela confirmou, deixando uma lágrima cair por sua face, e um pequeno sorriso surgir em seus lábios. - Agora descanse, você precisa dormir.

Hinata lhe fitou confusa, afinal quem estava cuidando de quem? Pois era o loiro quem não estava se sentindo bem, mas era ela que estava sendo acolhida nos braços do mesmo.

- Se eu sentir algo, eu lhe chamo. - disse Naruto percebendo o olhar dela, ele sorriu e ela retribuiu com um sorriso tímido, em seguida recostou-se mais ao loiro, que a puxou para mais perto de si.

- Desculpe-me por tudo. - murmurou baixo antes de adormecer, mas o loiro conseguira ouvir.

- Eu sempre irei lhe desculpar... Mesmo que não estejamos mais juntos, Hina. - disse ele, sabendo que ela já estava dormindo.

Naruto a fitou enquanto a mesma dormia, ela era simplesmente linda e parecia um anjo enquanto dormia, uma brisa suave de flores, ela era, ou melhor, ela é e sempre seria. A jovem de traços suaves, olhos com uma cor marcante, lábios doces e volumosos. Linda, uma bonequinha de porcelana. Com cuidado para no acordá-la, pois vê-la dormindo era mágico, deslizou uma de suas mãos pelos fios negro-azulados, sedosos e cheirosos, um perfume de lavanda exalavam os fios. Hinata sorriu entre o sono, parecia gostar do carinho do loiro. Assim foram os minutos de Naruto antes também adormecer.

…

- Emi, eu vou abrir a sala do Naruto, aí você poderá limpá-la. - disse Tente a faxineira, pois mais um dia de trabalho começava naquela manhã.

- Certo. - disse a faxineira, enquanto limpava a recepção.

Tenten fora até a sala do Uzumaki, e estranhou ao se aproximar, pois a porta não estava trancada com chave. Logo entrou e um sorriso brincou em seus lábios ao ver a cena à sua frente. Sobre o sofá estavam o loiro com Hinata abraçada ao seu corpo, e o loiro também retribuía ao abraço da morena. Eles tão lindos assim juntos, esperava que aquilo durasse infinitamente. Saiu da sala com passos leves, não queria acordá-los.

Naruto acordou ouvindo alguns passos abafados, e estranhou, então olhou envolta, ainda meio deitado meio sentado, vendo que não estava em seu quarto, muito menos em seu apartamento. Eles estavam na agência, constatou e logo se lembrou da noite passada, em seguida tentou se levantar, mas não o fez por ver Hinata abraçada ao seu corpo, dormindo. Sorriu, aquilo era tão bom, senti-la era tão maravilhoso. Voltou a fazer carinho nos cabelos da Hyuuga, assim como fez antes de dormir à noite. Mais uma vez não queria acordá-la, só queria aproveitar o momento.

Sua mão alisando os fios já lisos, e seus pensamentos flutuando em busca de soluções para a sua vida com aquela mulher. Há um mês se controlava para não tê-la nos braços, para não sentir de novo os seus lábios. Era certo que estava magoado, seu orgulho masculino estava ferido por ser rejeitado em uma situação como a que havia sido, mas o que mais o detinha era o medo de magoá-la. Sabia que Hinata estava sofrendo, via os olhos da Hyuuga que às vezes se desfazia dos óculos escuros, os olhos que tanto adorava, estavam inchados, vermelhos por chorarem durante as noites, aquilo machucava tanto ele quanto a ela. Então se mesmo assim ela queria distância dele, ele daria isso a ela. Mas que distância tinham agora? Abraçados como estavam, facilmente seriam comparados a um casal de namorados. E o modo como ela cuidara dele, toda a preocupação estampada na face delicada da Hyuuga, o carinho, a ternura, o amor que ela emanava em cada gesto, tudo aquilo não era fácil de ser ignorado, e nem ele tinha essa intenção... Não sabia o que ou como fazer, mas continuar naquele clima de guerra com certeza não daria mais.

A Hyuuga se mexeu sobre o corpo do loiro, Hinata aos poucos foi abrindo seus olhos que hoje estavam lindos, como ele gostava de ver sempre.

- Hum. - murmurou ela ainda acordando, levantou levemente a cabeça estranhando o volume do suposto colchão à qual estava dormindo. - Aaa... - gritou de susto quando o seu olhar encontrou as safiras do loiro que tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Ei! Eu sou tão feio assim? - disse Naruto, o tom era divertido. Ele ria da face da morena que a pouco estava assustada e agora adquirira uma coloração avermelhada por conta do grito e da lembrança do porquê de estar ali.

- Desculpa. - murmurou.

- Está se desculpando por se assustar comigo ou por ainda está abraçada a mim? - Hinata realmente corou, como há muito tempo não corava, com a indagação do loiro que se divertia em vê-la assim.

- Idiota. - disse a Hyuuga que já ia se levantar para desvencilhar-se daquele abraço, mas Naruto ao perceber isso a circundou pela cintura, impedindo que Hinata levantasse.

- Espera! - começou ele vendo a Hyuuga lhe olhar confusa. - Quero lhe agradecer por ter cuidado de mim essa noite.

- Não precisa se preocupar com isso. - disse Hinata o fitando diretamente nos olhos. Ele realmente não precisava agradecer, ela já se sentia feliz por vê-lo sorrir de verdade, como há um mês não via e ter conseguido o perdão dele. Agora só faltava mais um perdão em sua vida, e ela poderia ter a felicidade completa.

- Claro que eu preciso, obrigado mesmo, Hina. - e o que o loiro fez em seguida deixou-a nervosa, confusa e com um sorriso tímido nos lábios, e claro ela continuava vermelhinha, parecendo uma adolescente. Naruto deu-lhe um beijo calmo e carinhoso na bochecha, seguido de um abraço mais apertado, quem visse pensaria que realmente eram um casal de namorados. Hinata apesar de confusa e hesitante retribui ao abraço do loiro.

- Acho que agora temos que ir pra casa. - sussurrou o loiro risonho no ouvido da Hyuuga, que se sentiu estremecer por ouvir aquela voz tão linda sendo sussurrada sensualmente, uma sensualidade que ela sabia ser um traço fixo da personalidade de Naruto. - Os modelos logo chegarão e acho que a Tenten já deu uma passadinha por aqui. - continuou o loiro e os dois sorriram.

- Certo. - separaram-se, Hinata levantou-se, porém Naruto permaneceu sentado naquele sofá de cor creme, ele ainda apreciava o perfume da Hyuuga, agora estava impregnado em sua roupa, um cheiro delicioso, inegavelmente e provocante. Enquanto Hinata ajeitava os cabelos e pegava o sobretudo que a essa altura estava no chão, o abraço foi o que os manteve aquecidos durante a noite fria e chuvosa.

- Até logo. - despediu-se Hinata antes de se retirar da sala do loiro, que tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

- Até. - disse Naruto.


	10. De corpo, alma e coração

Capitulo 10 – De corpo, alma e coração...

Vinte horas e dois minutos, lá estava ele sentado em uma das mesas do restaurante fino e de excelente comida portuguesa. Com um blazer preto, uma camisa preta com detalhes nas cores prata e azul marinho e uma calça jeans escura. Tênis esportivo preto com detalhes prata. Cabelos com os fios loiros desgrenhados de sempre e um perfume masculino marcante. Com certeza, ele estava irresistível. Isso não se poderia negar, pois apesar de sua quietude, chamava a atenção das mulheres, e algumas mesmo que acompanhadas de seus companheiros permitiam-se a olhá-lo com malícia, imaginando-o certamente com pensamentos quentes. Suspiros desejosos e olhares intensos, atitudes que o loiro reagia com indiferença.

Estava naquele restaurante à espera de Hinata... Um jantar romântico? Não. Um jantar de negócios que lhe foi avisado por Tenten há três dias, e lembrado por sorte esta manhã antes de sair da agência e ir para casa tomar um bom banho e pôr certos pensamentos em seus devidos lugares.

Os minutos passaram-se até que avistou sua sócia adentrar ao restaurante e seguir em sua direção. As palavras, pensamentos, restaurante, o mundo.. Tudo perdera a sua atenção ao vê-la.

- Boa Noite. - disse Hinata com um sorriso gentil.

- Você está magnífica. - foi o que conseguiu dizer diante da figura da morena em um vestido preto de um ombro com a alça trançada, sandálias pretas de salto fino. Além de acessórios delicados e maquiagem quase imperceptível.. Ela estava perfeita. Elegante e delicada. Tendo assim um perfil sensualmente natural.

- O-Obrigada. - corou de leve. Naruto também estava lindo. Olhou a mesa ao lado e viu todos os lugares das seis cadeiras vazios, menos é claro uma que ela sabia pertencer ao loiro em pé o seu lado. - O Sr. Tashikazu ainda não chegou? - indagou notando a falta do futuro cliente, além de estar nervosa, pois Naruto não parava de fitá-la intensamente.

- Não, mas acredito que não demorará muito tempo. - disse o loiro tentando recompor o foco ao principal objetivo daquele jantar: negócios. - "Isso é quase impossível com ela aqui tão perto de mim."

- Hum.. Trouxe os documentos? - sabia muito bem que Naruto os trouxera, havia visto uma pasta sobre uma das cadeiras além de Naruto ser um excelente profissional, porém foi o único assunto que encontrou para dizer enquanto ele ainda fitava-a.

- Claro que sim. - disse o homem possuidor das safiras mais lindas que a Hyuuga vira em toda a sua vida. Seu tom era divertido, pois somente agora percebeu o quanto Hinata estava nervosa e até um pouco corada.

- Desculpe. - o Uzumaki riu. - Do que está rindo? - indagou confusa.

- Nada. Vamos, sente-se. - Naruto puxou uma cadeira para a morena que sentou-se na mesma, esta ficava ao lado do lugar do loiro..

- Idiota. - murmurou a Hyuuga, sorrindo. Naruto ouviu o "elogio" e retribuiu o sorriso da morena.

Mal terminaram de sentarem, e o cliente adentrou o restaurante e caminhou até eles, por sorte Tenten havia descrito como era a fisionomia do homem. Um homem ruivo de aproximadamente 57 anos, pele clara, alto, e tinha um rosto maduro e olhos cor mel.

- Boa Noite. Espero não tê-los feito esperar por muito tempo. - disse o homem com um sorriso simpático, sentando-se de frente aos presidentes da H&U Models.

- Não, não se preocupe. - disse Hinata com um sorriso simples.

- Que bom. Bem, antes de começarmos, podemos pedir um vinho? - indagou o Sr. Tashikazu.

- Claro. - disse Naruto. E assim foi feito, chamaram um garçom que lhes aconselhou um ótimo vinho. Depois de alguns minutos foram servidos, e após um blinde apreciaram a bebida.

- Srta. Hyuuga, a Srta. está maravilhosamente linda. - Hinata apenas sorriu sem graça, o elogio a deixou um pouco desconfortável. Não era o primeiro elogio de um cliente que a morena recebia, mas ela sempre se sentia estranha.. Principalmente quando isto acontecia ao lado o loiro.

- Sr. Tashikazu, como podemos ajudá-lo? - disse o loiro sério, não havia gostado de ver os olhos cobiçosos do ruivo sobre a Hyuuga ao seu lado, impulsivamente pôs uma das mãos sobre a da Hyuuga que estava sobre a mesa.

Hinata não entendeu a atitude do Uzumaki, mas agradeceu mentalmente por ele ter feito aquilo, era um gesto de posse e o Sr. Tashikazu tinha idade para ser seu pai, e não para estar tentando flertá-la.

O Sr. Tashikazu olhou as mãos entrelaçadas, unidas do casal. Diminuiu o sorriso hiper simpático que exibia. Já era de se esperar que uma mulher tão bonita e jovem quanto Hinata já pertencesse a um homem sortudo, e possivelmente mais novo que ele.

O jantar transcorreu bem, sem mais situações desconfortáveis, quer dizer, a Hyuuga e o Uzumaki não pareciam desconfortáveis enquanto permaneciam com suas mãos unidas. Mesmo diante da apresentação dos documentos, e negociações, as mãos continuavam entrelaçadas durante as pausas das situações. Mas nem a Hyuuga e nem o Uzumaki se olhavam diante do gestos, as vezes olhares de soslaio eram trocados. Pareciam crianças diante de seu primeiro amor.. Só pareciam?

Quando o Sr. Tashikazu já havia assinado um contrato muito bom com a H&U Models, após isso o ruivo recebeu uma ligação enquanto jantavam. Pediu desculpas e licença para se retirar da mesa, caminhou até o jardim do restaurante. Logo após cinco minutos, ele retornara a mesa, onde Naruto e Hinata já não estavam mais com as mãos unidas, mas isso não foi tão perceptível aos olhos do ruivo que parecia angustiado.

- Bem, eu estou muito feliz que tenhamos conseguido entrar em ótimo acordo, mas devido a um imprevisto, sou obrigado a me retirar nesse momento. - lamentou-se o homem.

- Espero que não seja nada grave. - disse a Hyuuga gentilmente.

- Bom, obrigado, mas não é grave, somente minha esposa que deseja conversar algo comigo, urgente.

Naruto e Hinata se olharam. "Como assim ele tinha uma esposa? Que... Safado!

O ruivo chamou o garçom e pediu a conta de todo o jantar, ele insistiu e os presidentes da H&U Models relutantes e gentis aceitaram que ele pagasse a conta. O homem ainda disse mais algumas palavras antes de ir, tendo consigo um rosto angustiado, um olhar preocupado. Na mesa permaneceu um Uzumaki com um sorriso maroto brincando em seus lábios e uma Hyuuga vermelha e bufando de raiva.

- Acho que ele apanhará quando chegar em casa. - disse o loiro divertindo-se com a face da Hyuuga.

- Ele realmente deveria levar umas boas bofetadas. Como ele pode tentar trair a mulher? Idiota! - disse a morena com raiva.

- Ei? Você me chamou de idiota mais cedo também. - disse Naruto fingindo estar ofendido.

- É que hoje, tive a certeza que toda a sua "raça" possui idiotice no DNA. - sorriu irônica.

- Ele só ti elogiou. - disse o Uzumaki ainda divertindo-se com toda aquela história. Era tão bom e raro ver Hinata "brava" e o motivo não ser ele.

- Então porque segurou minha mão, Uzumaki? - indagou a morena, fitando o loiro ao seu lado.

A expressão divertida na face do loiro esvaiu-se como mágica após ouvir a indagação da Hyuuga. Já um sorriso simples e vitorioso surgiu nos lábios de Hinata enquanto o fitava.

- "Agora ti peguei!" - comemorava internamente. Hinata sabia ser a arriscada aquela pergunta, mas acreditava que Naruto nada responderia, na verdade, agira por impulso ao perguntar algo que estava curiosa em entender desde o começo daquele jantar de negócios.

- Eu ti salvei de uma situação desconfortável, não? - agora, indagou o loiro, sua expressão era pensativa.

- Sim. - admitiu. - Mas também não respondeu a minha pergunta. - olhavam-se diretamente nos olhos um do outro.

- Quer mesmo que eu responda? - Hinata sentiu o olhar pensativo de Naruto tornar-se novamente maroto, e o loiro aproximar-se de si. Hinata encantada fitava os belos orbes azuis como um céu de verão, não conseguia se afastar dele, que ainda aproximava-se lentamente dela. Maldito o dia em que se beijaram no apartamento do loiro, desde aquela madrugada quente o vicio para com os lábios dele ressurgiu de forma intensa, quase incontrolável. Ela nem se lembrava como suportara estar longe deles por dois anos.

Naruto sentia o mesmo, a falta dos lábios, da pele de seda da Hyuuga eram enlouquecedores, uma abstinência sufocante dentro de si. Aproximou-se mais um pouco, tocou-lhe a face delicada com as costas de uma das mãos, fazendo um carinho. Os olhares se encontravam carinhosos, intensos.

Mais uma aproximação. Hinata pôde sentir a respiração quente tocar-lhe a pele junto com o carinho da mão do loiro. Sua respiração estava falha. Oh! Como ela poderia ainda tentar manter-se racional à tudo isso? Fechou os olhos e sentiu o toque dos lábios de Naruto sobre os seus... Mas...

- Desculpe, mas os Senhores desejarão algo mais? - indagou o garçom próximo à eles. Ele tinha em mãos uma caderneta e uma caneta, com certeza para anotar algum pedido. No momento em que ouviram a voz do homem, Hinata afastou-se de Naruto e o mesmo fitou o garçom com os olhos semi-cerrados, pois a raiva que sentia era imensa e borbulhava por seu corpo. Hinata estava entregue aos pensamentos, aquilo deveria ser um aviso para não cometer uma besteira, um erro à mais em sua vida.

- Não. Por enquanto não. - disse Naruto em um tom sério assim como a expressão em sua face. O garçom estremeceu-se diante do olhar cortante do loiro.

- Cla-Claro, Senhor. - disse o garçom que rapidamente retirou-se de perto daquela mesa perante aquele olhar, medo foi o que sentiu.

Naruto voltou seu olhar a Hinata que tinha seu olhar fixado à algo de extrema importância: um guardanapo sobre a mesa. Silêncio. Mais uma vez o silêncio se fazia presente em companhia a eles. Naruto sentia-se frustrado com toda aquela situação. À pouco tivera aqueles lábios sobre os seus, somente sobre eles, sem nenhum movimento, e agora, agora tinha uma linda morena de pele alva calada ao seu lado, evitando-o. Conhecia-a bem para saber que ela evitava-o, que estava arrependida do quase beijo entre eles. Oras... Ele também estava confuso.

Confusão. Isto era o que Hinata sentia naquele e em todos os momentos em que se via próxima ao loiro. Como podia manter-se longe? Se no fundo, algo que lutava dentro de si para dominá-la pedia, implorava para estar perto, eternamente unida a ele. Mas não podia. Ela era mais forte, ela tinha que ser. Tinha que ser.

- Er... Já que o Sr. Tashikazu já foi embora, e nosso negócio foi concretizado, eu vou indo. Boa Noite. - disse a Hyuuga enquanto levantava-se com a bolsa no ombro, sem em nenhum momento encarar o loiro.

- Não! - disse o Uzumaki, o tom saíra um pouco alto, chamando assim a atenção dos outros clientes do restaurante. Ele ainda aproveitou para segurar o braço dela, claro que sem machucá-la.

- Não? - indagou confusa, temerosa, agora, já fitando o loiro.

- Não. - repetiu. - Você nem acabou de jantar. - tentou argumentar um motivo menos desconfortável a ela. E bem fora a primeira coisa que pensara.

- Não se preocupe, eu não estou com fome. - disse um pouco decepcionada devido ao argumento do loiro, no íntimo queria que ele quisesse sua presença, estar perto de si.

- Eu insisto. Por favor, Hina. – pediu, mas seus olhos imploravam para que aquele momento se estendesse ao menos algumas horas a mais.

- Eu... - fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. - Está bem. - rendeu-se ao pedido, ao olhar do homem loiro que ainda permanecia segurando-lhe o braço. Um sorriso extremamente largo e encantador surgiu nos lábios avermelhados do loiro.

Hinata sentou-se, e um silêncio abrangeu novamente aquela mesa. E agora? Naruto fitou-a desconfortável com aquele novo silêncio, e não era o único desconfortável a tudo aquilo.

- Mamãe me ligou hoje, e perguntou por você. - disse o loiro tentando uma conversa, nada melhor que conversar sobre a mulher que ambos nutrem um amor maternal pela mesma.

- Oh. Depois ligarei para ela. – sorriu amavelmente a morena. - Depois daquele jantar, eu pouco conversei com ela. - lembrou-se do seu último jantar com a família Uzumaki Namikaze, que tivera a companhia do loiro a seu lado. - Mas sei que ela nesse momento está em um transatlântico, um presente seu aos seus pais. - disse Hinata sorrindo, não podia continuar agindo como uma menina, ela tinha motivos de sobra pra ser uma mulher, então que agisse como tal, que pudessem conversar como adultos que ambos eram.

- Verdade, eles merecem umas férias juntos. E sobre aquele jantar, ele foi muito divertido. – o sorriso visto no rosto másculo era tão espontâneo, o loiro não tinha nem um pouco de intenção de evitá-lo.

- Eles são muito legais e carinhosos, você tem sorte em tê-los com você. - sorriu lembrando-se da ex-sogra e do ex-sogro, que desde que a conheceram formaram um laço tão fraterno com ela que era até difícil explicar. Conhecia a história daquele casal que criara o filho como muito amor e princípios, independentemente de que posições sociais estivessem.

- Eu sei. Mas você também tem sorte, Hiashi é um bom pai. - disse Naruto, agora ele lembrava-se do ex-sogro, um homem e pai digno, em sua opinião, que era capaz de tudo pela felicidade de sua família.

- Ele é magnífico. – comentou, as belas íris acinzentadas brilhavam demonstrando com clareza o grande amor, respeito e orgulho que ela sentia pelo patriarca Hyuuga. - Minha fortaleza, eu não sei o que seria de mim sem ele. - os olhos brilhavam cada vez mais pelas fortes lembranças do pai carinhoso, às vezes, severo, mas sem dúvidas um excelente pai.

O jantar continuou bem, conversaram bastante sobre os pais de Naruto, Hiashi, H&U Models, e alguns amigos, tudo sempre muito superficial, pois tudo assim que aprofundado levava-lhes ao relacionamento entre eles no passado. Apesar de tudo, riram com as piadas de Naruto, que estava alegre, feliz. Hinata sentia-se da mesma maneira que o loiro. Era tão bom estarem juntos, sem discussões, somente risos de acompanhamento a eles.

O jantar já estava no fim, e a hora da despedida aproximava-se a cada segundo mais, e isso já começara de certa forma a entristecer aquele ambiente tão alegre.

- Eu me diverti muito, Naruto. – disse a Hyuuga gentilmente para o lindo loiro ao seu lado.

- Ótimo, mas se pensa que acabou, está enganada. - disse o loiro com seu maravilhoso sorriso nos lábios.

- Como assim? - surpreendeu-se. Como não havia acabado ainda?

- Quero lhe fazer um convite. Quero ti levar a um lugar. - disse o Uzumaki com uma voz rouca.

- E-Eu não sei, Naruto. Já está t-tarde. - não queria se afastar dele, mas sabia que depois sofreria com as lembranças de momentos felizes, porém proibidos.

- Por favor, Hina! - insistiu.

- Ok. - respondeu por fim.

- Você não vai arrepender-se, prometo. - disse o Uzumaki enquanto retiravam-se do restaurante.

- "Eu também queria ter essa certeza." - suspirou Hinata.

Durante o trajeto nenhum dos dois trocou uma palavra. Somente o som do CD envolvia o veículo. Hinata, apesar do silêncio preferia não pensar em nada, não que isso fosse fácil. Ela só queria aproveitar cada segundo, gravar cada gesto, sabia que aquilo não era certo. Naruto sorria enquanto dirigia, aquela era a sua chance, e bem, não deixá-la-ia escapar sem tentar.

- Feche os olhos. - sussurrou no ouvido da Hyuuga, assim que parou o carro, provavelmente não era exatamente ali, numa rua que a Hyuuga parecia conhecer, mas não lembra-se o nome dela e nem próximo a que ela ficava.

- Cer-Certo. - ofegou após sentir a respiração quente do loiro tão próxima a curva do seu pescoço. Hinata fechou os olhos e com a ajuda de Naruto saiu do carro, caminhou sendo guiada pelo loiro durante uns dois minutos. Confiava em Naruto, por isso continuou mantendo os orbes fechados.

- Pode abrir. - disse o loiro com uma voz cheia de espectativa, queria saber qual seria a reação da morena ao notar onde estavam.

- Por que me trouxe aqui? - perguntou ela após olhar o lindo lugar em que estava. Era um parque. Mas não um simples parque, era o parque onde ela soube que Naruto era apaixonado por uma garota, e até aquele dia Hinata não sabia ser ela, só depois que saíram do parque já com a lua no céu que descobriu. Ele a amava. - Por quê? – as voz estava embargada, não pôde evitar as lágrimas já rolavam por sua face. O loiro aproximou-se dela, parando na sua frente, fitando-a carinhosamente.

- Por quê? - repetiu ele, enquanto secava as lágrimas da morena. - Porque aqui é o meu lugar preferido. - não mentira, aquele simplesmente era o lugar em que se sentia em paz, feliz. Hinata abaixou a cabeça sentindo-se triste porque depois de tudo, Naruto ainda conseguia amá-la, e ela não "poderia" retribuir tanto carinho. - Ei? Olhe pra mim. - disse erguendo delicadamente o rosto da Hyuuga, fazendo-a lhe fitar. - Não quero que você sinta-se triste hoje.

- Não quero que você iluda-se, Naruto. Nem quero me iludir também. - o loiro sorria ouvindo as palavras da morena.

- Obrigado por se preocupar comigo, mas esqueça tudo hoje.

- Amanhã tudo será o mesmo. - argumentou um motivo realmente real para eles. Não importava o que acontecia agora, ou bela noite que passaram no restaurante, eles não poderiam estar juntos mais como há dois.

- Então aproveite cada segundo do agora. Somente esta noite. - os olhos azuis fitavam-na tão carinhosos, intensos, pareciam mergulhar em sua alma. Somente esta noite ela preferiu apagar o passado.

Hinata fechou os olhos sentindo a brisa do lugar, fresca, gélida, perfeita. Naruto circundou a cintura da Hyuuga, puxando-a para mais perto de si. Hinata permaneceu com os olhos fechados, agora, sentindo ainda mais nítida a fragrância masculina marcante do perfume do loiro. Pôs as mãos sobre o tórax do Uzumaki. Ele aproximou-se mais, e ela sentiu a respiração quente mais próxima à sua face delicada.

- Eu não quero que você sofra. - sussurrou baixinho, mas audível ao loiro.

- Então não sofra, pois eu sofro vendo-lhe sofrer. - disse com uma voz macia antes de roçar levemente seus lábios aos dela. Selinhos eram trocados até os lábios se unirem em um beijo calmo e apaixonado. Um beijo sob a lua, o véu negro e as estrelas, sob o céu dos apaixonados. Aprofundaram. As línguas encontraram-se divinas, uma sincronia perfeita, reconhecendo cada canto daquele ambiente já explorado por eles.

O doce perfeito misturado ao gosto salgado das lágrimas de Hinata, que a mesma não conseguiu novamente evitar. Mas continuaram o beijo, desfrutando de cada segundo até o ar começar a fazer-se ausente. Separaram-se ofegantes, porém um abraço apertado da Hyuuga os uniu novamente.

- Eu sinto tanto a sua falta, Hina. - sussurrou o loiro que aos poucos tinha a respiração normalizada.

- Eu também sinto, Naruto. Eu queria que tudo fosse diferente. - murmurou pesarosa.

- Tenho certeza que hoje está sendo, minha pérola. - continuaram abraçados por alguns minutos em um silêncio aconchegante sentindo o vento mais ríspido começar devagar, fazendo esvoaçar os cabelos lisos da morena. - Seu beijo continua maravilhoso. - disse o loiro em um tom maroto, fazendo a Hyuuga rir em seu tórax.

- Ah, é? Que bom que gostou, Uzumaki. - disse afrouxando o abraço para fitá-lo sorrindo.

- Sim, eu gostei muito. Acho que já estou viciado nele. - sorriu.

- Hum... Que pena. Se você tivesse certeza do seu vicio, eu teria prazer em lhe ajudar com o tratamento. - sorriu sapeca divertindo-se com a expressão do loiro que não gostara nada de ficar sem seu remédio.

- Vai me negar ajuda? - indagou com uns olhinhos pidões.

- Bom, como eu sou gentil, eu lhe faço uma proposta. Se conseguir me pegar, meus lábios serão seus. - deu-lhe um sorriso meigo, permitindo-se naquele momento aproveitar a presença do amado.

- Proposta aceita, mas acho bom começar a correr, pois não me contentarei só com os lábios. - deu-lhe uma piscadela, em seguida Hinata separou-se de fato do abraço e começou a correr.

Eles pareciam duas crianças brincando de pique-pega por aquele extenso parque, enquanto corriam gotas de chuva começaram a cair sobre eles, o calor abafado fez com que as nuvens ficassem carregadas e agora livraram-se daquele peso tornando-se gotas de início fina, mas aos poucos foram engrossando, fazendo com que o casal que brincava ficassem encharcados.

Apesar de Hinata ter tido certa distância de Naruto como vantagem, o salto das sandálias foi um dos motivos e mais o loiro que era visivelmente mais rápido que ela, fazendo com que Naruto a alcançasse rapidamente. Ao aproximar-se da Hyuuga ele a segurou pela cintura, abraçando-a por trás, colando seus corpos.

- Ti peguei. - sussurrou ele. - Agora, está na hora do meu prémio.

- Claro, Senhor Uzumaki. Meus lábios são todos seus. – disse, oferecendo ao loiro um som gostoso de uma risada livre que Hinata não lhe presenteava algum tempo, mais de dois anos.

- Não, não... Eu quero mais. - deu-lhe um beijo o ombro desnudo, trilhando um caminho até a curva do pescoço.

- E-eu disse l-lábios. - estremeceu ao toque dos lábios quentes de Naruto à sua pele fria devido à noite gélida daquele momento, fruto da chuva e do vento.

- Melhor irmos, está chovendo cada vez mais forte. - disse o loiro afrouxando seu abraço, sorria ao ver Hinata entregue ao seu desejo. Ele sabia disso.

- C-Certo. - murmurou.

…

- Quer entrar? - indagou o loiro já no corredor da cobertura, a voz era rouca, estremecendo a figura pequena e feminina em seus braços. Abraçados, eles chegaram ao edifício, não se desgrudavam desde que saíram do parque.

- A-Acho melhor não. - ofegou somente por escutar-lhe a voz. Ele a provocava, e isso já não podia persistir.

- Eu insisto. - fitava diretamente os orbes perolados. - Hina, eu ti quero. Quero você comigo. - sussurrou bem próximo a ela. Desejava-a de corpo, alma e coração.

- Naruto. - sussurrou.

- Você me disse que amanhã tudo voltaria a ser igual. Então me deixe fazer dessa noite... - deu-lhe um selinho. - Diferente.

- Eu sou sua essa noite. - disse fitando-o com carinho, com desejo, com amor. - "E em todas as outras, meu coração, minha alma e meu corpo pertencerão sempre a você, amor." - completou em pensamentos.

O loiro sorriu, ele e a Hyuuga entraram no apartamento. Fechou a porta e jogou as chaves dentro de um vasinho sobre a mesinha de centro da sala. Voltou a olhar a Hyuuga, que sorriu para ele, pensando somente no "agora", o que viesse no futuro ela deixaria para o futuro, porque ficar longe de Naruto era impossível, não quando a falta dele é como veneno que destrói lentamente o seu coração. Sorriu de volta e aproximou-se da mesma, dando-lhe um beijo doce, seus corações estavam em euforia, talvez o vinho do jantar ainda estivesse fazendo efeito, mas aquela era uma vontade e uma necessidade de se entregarem ao sentimento tanto retido neles.

...

Satisfeitos, Naruto deitou-se ao lado de Hinata. Estavam arfantes, exaustos, suados, e melhor, e o mais importante, estavam felizes. O Uzumaki puxou-a para si, abraçando-a e dando-lhe um beijo calmo, sentindo mais daquele vicioso sabor dela. A Hyuuga estava sobre ele, com as mãos sobre o tórax desnudo do loiro, enquanto beijava-o. Fitaram-se após o beijo, as safiras brilhavam como há anos não brilhavam. Ele estava feliz e ela queria aproveitar aquele momento nos braços do homem que amava, somente isso.

- Hinata? - chamou-a, com a face tranquila e convicta. Tinha tomado uma decisão.

- Hum?

- Não vou desistir de você. Nunca. - a morena desviou o olhar do loiro e continuou em silêncio. - Eu ti amo, e você ainda me ama. Isso tudo não foi só desejo, foi amor, eu sei disso.

- Eu... Eu... – ela queria dizer algo, talvez por covardia até tentar negar o que sentia, mas isso era impossível. Continuaram em silêncio, a morena perdida em um conflito interno. Nos últimos dois anos, ela conseguira acreditar que a felicidade não lhe pertencia, e o intenso e sincero amor que Naruto nutria por ela já pudesse ter se escasseado, e que assim seria mais fácil manter-se distante dele. Mas os últimos meses a estavam pondo de volta a uma difícil escolha, onde lhe mostrava que o sentimento do Uzumaki ainda existia tão puro e forte como o dela, e talvez lhe fosse permitida uma segunda chance. Mas a escolha dividia-se em aceitar aquele amor, aproveitando todo aquele sentimento, ou recusando-o e mantendo uma distância segura para o loiro que também se machucava com as lembranças de seu passado oculto. Porque eram essas lembranças, esses fatos que a obrigavam a afastar-se dele, sem dar a Naruto a chance de saber a verdade, o verdadeiro motivo. – Naruto, eu realmente desejo que tudo fosse mais fácil. Eu guardo tantas coisas comigo. - disse fitando-o hesitante. Temerosa de que pudesse estragar aquele belo sonho lembrando-se do passado.

- Eu sei... E eu estou, e sempre estarei aqui para que você possa dividi-las comigo. Mas não precisa me contar nada agora. - sorriu para Hinata e a mesma retribuiu, sentindo um sentimento de esperança aquecer-lhe. Quem sabe ela realmente pudesse ser feliz? Ele dissera que estaria ao seu lado, ele fora capaz de perdoá-la, até o momento, talvez realmente houvesse uma chance.

…

O casal estava dormindo, o loiro e a morena estavam abraçados em forma de conchinha. Um silêncio aconchegante envolvia-os, sendo um toque harmonioso para a madrugada e os momentos que passaram. Enquanto dormiam um sorriso delineava os rostos calmos e felizes. Satisfeitos de prazer e amor. Eles não conseguiriam mais negar esse amor, mas vivê-lo era escolha deles e do destino.

O som do celular da Hyuuga interrompeu o agradável silêncio, e acordou o casal, que ainda se espreguiçara relutantes a acordarem e afastaram-se um do outro.

- Hum.. - resmungou Hinata já atendendo o celular que estava ao lado da cama, sobre o criado mudo do quarto do loiro.

- _Hinata? Sou eu, Neji._

- Neji? - estranhou a voz do primo, ele parecia nervoso e preocupado, e realmente deveria estar para ligar para a prima às seis e trinta da manhã.

Notas finais do capítulo

Oi, amores..

Capitulo 10 finalmente saiu..

Espero que tenham gostado..

Se eu tivesse que dividir FanFiction em duas partes, certamente esse seria o final da primeira parte..

O que será que vai acontecer a partir de agora? Heein? ;P

Até o próximo capitulo..


	11. Hiashi

**Capitulo 11 – Hiashi..**

O velocímetro marcava a máxima velocidade permitida por lei naquela estrada, 120 k/h. Sete horas e seis minutos, há quase quarenta minutos atrás ela estava deitada em um tranquilo sono abraçada ao único homem que amou em sua vida. Não, Naruto não era o único e nem o primeiro. Um homem maduro, de essência fina e elegante, traços afetuosos e marcantes. Hiashi, o homem que sempre amou, desde pequenina. Um amor puro e verdadeiro, um amor de pai e filha. As lágrimas rolaram... Como poderia ter acontecido? Será que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira de um humor negro, mas simplesmente uma brincadeira? Não, tal alternativa era uma ilusão, as palavras do primo não eram fantasia, infelizmente.

**FlashBack on:**

- Neji? - Naruto que estava ainda sonolento, sentava-se ao lado de Hinata estranhando a ligação do primo de sua ex-namorada. O que será que Neji queria?

- Hina, calma, mas eu tenho uma notícia pra você. - disse Neji que não sabia como dar uma notícia como a que tinha para Hinata, ainda mais pelo telefone.

- O que houve, Neji? - perguntou rápida, sentiu um aperto no peito, uma angustia, um leve desespero.

- O tio Hiashi... - Hinata ao ouvir o nome do pai gelou, sentindo o aperto aumentar.

- O q-que houve com o m-meu p-pai, Neji?

- "Hiashi." - Naruto franziu a testa ao ver o nervosismo de Hinata, e depois ouvir o nome do pai da mesma. Algo não estava certo.

- Calma, Hina. - respirou fundo antes de dizer tudo de uma só vez, tentando assim não prolongar aquele sofrimento, mesmo sabendo que causaria outro pior. - Seu pai sofreu um acidente de automóvel e está no hospital. Ele está... mal, Hina.

- C-como? Meu p-pai! - Hinata deixou o celular cair no colchão ao seu lado, estava tomada pelo choque da notícia. Naruto preocupou-se ainda mais. Hinata estava mais pálida que de costume, lágrimas banhavam seu rosto, ele abraçou-a tentando repelir qualquer mal que estivesse lhe causando aquela dor. Hinata apertou-se mais ao abraço. Com os pensamentos em um replay contínuo das últimas palavras do primo. Naruto pegou o celular, Neji ainda estava na linha.

- Prima? Hinata? - Neji estava aflito, sua voz transmitia essa sensação.

- Neji?

- Naruto? - reconheceu a voz do amigo.

- Sim. O que houve com Hiashi?

- Tio Hiashi sofreu um acidente de automóvel enquanto ia buscar Yu na casa de uma amiguinha.

- A menina estava com ele? – o loiro indagou rapidamente.

- "Yurika?" - o coração de Hinata apertou-se como sua alma. Yurika, assim como seu pai, estava no hospital?

- Não! Ele não chegou a buscá-la. - disse o Hyuuga para o alívio de Naruto e de Hinata.

- Graças! - suspirou de alívio. - Neji, eu e Hina, estamos indo para aí.

- Ele está no hospital do Centro de Boston. - informou.

- Certo. Até mais.

**FlashBack of.**

Agora, estavam no carro do Uzumaki a caminho do hospital. Os orbes perolados destacavam marcas de medo, angustia por ter a possibilidade de perder o pai.

Naruto sentia-se mal, ver sua pérola triste o condenava ao mesmo sentimento. E Hiashi? Ah, aquele homem, grande homem. Tinha um carinho especial pelo ex-sogro. Também estava preocupado com a saúde do mesmo.

- Vai dar tudo certo, Hina. - disse o loiro, mas ele mesmo queria acreditar nisso.

- Eu não posso perdê-lo. - disse a Hyuuga entre soluços.

- Já estamos próximos, logo estaremos no hospital. - de fato, eles já estavam próximos, mais meia hora e eles já estariam chegando ao Centro de Boston.

…

Hospital Central de Boston era um hospital público e muito respeitado em todo o estado, como também no país. Equipamentos modernos com o objetivo de produzir melhorias os tratamentos de todos os pacientes. A qualidade do empenho dos médicos era traduzida pelos aumentos de cura dos pacientes, porém nem todos tinham essa sorte.

Eles adentraram correndo o corredor do hospital, Hinata estava nervosa, mais que isso, ela estava desesperada para obter notícias do pai. Queria saber como estava o pai, queria vê-lo. Chegaram à recepção, Neji estava em pé, também parecia está nervoso, devido estar andando de um lado a outro.

- Neji? - chamou Hinata aproximando-se rapidamente do primo, abraçando-o. - Como ele está? - chorava.

- Hina. – Neji afrouxou o abraço, os olhos percorreram o chão frio e branco. - Eu não sei, mas acho que ele está mal.

- Não. Meu PAI! - Hinata desesperou-se. Algumas pessoas a fitaram ao ouvirem seu grito. Uma enfermeira, já acostumada com aquele tipo de reação entre os familiares e amigos dos hospitalizados, foi pegar um copo de água e um calmante bem fraquinho, mas o suficiente para a Hyuuga.

- Hina, acalma-se. - disse Naruto abraçando-a.

- NÃO... NARUTO, EU QUERO MEU PAI! - soluçou. - Eu quero meu pai, Naruto.

- Eu sei, mas você tem que ficar calma, você precisa ficar calma. - disse o loiro ainda abraçando-a. Logo em seguida a enfermeira chegou com a água e o comprimido, que mesmo relutante Hinata tomou.

- Ele está certo, prima. - disse Neji concordando com o Uzumaki.

- Eu quero ver ele. - disse a Hyuuga decidida, um pouco mais calma, mas algumas lágrimas ainda rolavam sua face alva.

- O médico ainda não autorizou visitas. - disse o moreno. - Ele deseja falar conosco, primeiro. Onde está a Hana? - indagou sentindo a falta da presença da prima.

- Ela... - foi interrompida, já que ela havia ido ao seu apartamento após a ligação para trocar rapidamente a sua roupa, fizera em menos de cinco minutos, nos quais nem vira ou procurara a irmã. Nem ao menos tinha certeza do que estava vestindo.

- Já está vindo. - disse Naruto. - Eu avisei a Konohamaru e ele trá-la-á aqui. – explicou.

- Certo.

…

Quarenta minutos passaram-se, Hinata não sabia o que fazer, o desespero parecia querer tomá-la, por sorte ele estava ali ao seu lado, abraçando-a. Naruto. Por mais que estivesse sofrendo, os braços másculos lhe protegiam, aninhando-a a ele.

- Hina! Neji! - uma voz soou pelo corredor chamando a atenção dos três presentes ali. Olharam em direção a voz, viram Hanabi ofegante e Konohamaru logo atrás da jovem. Eles corriam como Hinata e Naruto fizeram ao chegarem. - Onde está o papai? – indagou em soluços.

- Calma, Hana. - disse Neji. - Não sabemos direito, o médico quer conversar com nós três, primeiro.

- E onde está esse médico? - indagou a mais jovem, o desespero era nítido nas irmãs Hyuuga.

- Eu vou perguntar à recepcionista. - disse o Hyuuga, logo em seguida fitou o loiro. - Naruto?

- Eu e Konohamaru cuidamos delas. - disse o Uzumaki, Neji assentiu com um meneio de cabeça e caminhou até a recepção.

- H-Hina, o q-que houve? - indagou Hanabi, a mais jovem sentou-se ao lado de Hinata e segurou-lhe as mãos.

- Eu n-não sei, Hanabi. - duas lágrimas rolaram. - Mas eu preciso v-vê-lo. - as duas se abraçaram, ambas choravam.

- Hina, vai dar tudo certo. - disse Naruto que acariciou os cabelos de Hinata.

- Eu também acredito nisso. - Konohamaru concordou, o rapaz também estava triste em ver a namorada daquele jeito tão angustiado.

Passados uns oito minutos aproximadamente, Neji voltara chamando as Hyuuga, pois o médico as esperava em sua sala. Hinata e Hanabi seguiram junto com Neji o restante do corredor daquele hospital, subiram uma escada onde encontraram após andar mais um pouco a porta da sala do Doutor. Pararam em frente à mesma, Hinata e Hanabi estavam de braços entrelaçados, tentando apoiar uma à outra. Enquanto Neji as olhara e em seguida abrira a porta. O Doutor estava sentado lendo algumas fichas médicas, ele os olhou e pediu para que sentassem nas cadeiras em frente a sua mesa. As irmãs sentaram, enquanto Neji permaneceu em pé ao lado das mesmas.

- Doutor, por favor, me diga como está o meu pai? - indagou Hinata, assim que pôde, precisava obter alguma notícia.

- Vejamos. O Sr. Hyuuga está em um estado bastante delicado. Sofreu um acidente de carro, onde tudo indica que ele teve um mal-estar no veículo que decorreu a perda do controle sobre o carro. Seu pai sofreu alguns ferimentos na perna esquerda, onde houve uma perda de sangue.

- Mas uma transfusão de sangue pode ajudar, não é mesmo? - indagou Hanabi esperançosa.

- Claro, mas infelizmente o caso o paciente é mais complexo do que parece. Estamos fazendo todo o nosso possível, mas...

- Doutor, há mais alguma coisa com o meu tio? - indagou Neji.

- Sim, nossa equipe conseguiu entrar em contato com o médico do Sr. Hyuuga, que vem atendendo e acompanhando a saúde do paciente nos últimos meses, infelizmente uma suspeita minha foi confirmada, o que agrava a situação do seu tio.

- O q-que o Sr. d-descobriu? - perguntou Hinata hesitante, cada vez mais nervosa, como se ainda fosse pouco o que sentia até o momento para o seu sistema nervoso.

- O Sr. Hiashi sofre de um tumor cerebral, infelizmente maligno. - informou o médico, em sua carreira, notícias consideradas trágicas eram de fato normais em sua rotina, mas ele inda era um ser humano.

- NÃO! - a voz de Hinata soou como um grito fino, ela estava em choque, assim como a irmã mais nova e o primo.

- Tio Hiashi. - murmurou Neji.

- Não! Meu pai não. - Hanabi já estava como Hinata, angustiada, desesperada.

- Se acalmem, por favor. Eu lamento dar-lhes essa notícia, pois ao que tudo indica o paciente não queria que os familiares soubessem.

- Não pode ser verdade. - soluçou Hinata. - Doutor, meu pai sempre foi um homem forte, sadio, isso deve ser algum engano. - não podia, não queria acreditar naquilo.

- Infelizmente não, Srta. Saibam que nossa equipe está fazendo todo o possível, mas devido à idade do paciente, seu histórico clinico, devo informar-lhes que as chances dele são poucas.

- Não. - Hanabi chorava sendo abraçada por Neji.

- Eu quero ver meu pai. - disse Hinata secando as lágrimas e insistiam em cair, rolando por sua face. Precisava urgentemente ver Hiashi. Aquele homem ao qual o doutor se referia deveria ser outro, não poderia ser o seu pai. Não poderia!

- Isso não será possível. Seu pai está na UTI, pois permanece inconsciente. E visitas não são permitidas aos quartos dessa ala.

- Por favor, Doutor. - pediu Neji.

- Está bem. -suspirou o médico. – Apesar de recomendar isso. Mas vocês só poderão vê-lo pelo vidro, é o máximo que posso permitir. Vocês serão acompanhados por uma enfermeira. Depois eu recomendo irem para casa, qualquer notícia nós os avisaremos.

…

O lugar era silencioso, às vezes ouviam-se sons dos passos rápidos dos médicos e enfermeiros. Ou dos soluços das Hyuuga. Os rostos estavam colados no vidro, olhando atentamente para o homem deitado em uma cama no centro de um quarto, ao redor vários equipamentos médicos.

- Pai. - chamou baixinho, para Hinata ver o pai naquela cena, era simplesmente um pesadelo. - Pai. Eu estou aqui. - fechou os punhos com força. - Na verdade nós estamos aqui. Você nos deixou muito preocupados. - soluçou. - Pai, por favor, eu sei que o Sr. é forte, então, por favor,.. não nos deixe. - as pernas fraquejaram diante a tanta dor, mas ela não caiu, pois antes disso, ela foi rapidamente segurada pelo loiro.

- Eu tenho certeza que ele vai lutar, afinal ele é um Hyuuga. Eu sei o quanto dói, mas você não vai cair, eu não vou deixar.

- Hina, vá para casa. - disse Neji.

- Não! Eu quero ficar aqui. - exclamou. Não queria se afastar do pai nem por um segundo.

- Por favor, vá. Yu está em casa com a tia Kenia, ela não sabe sobre o tio Hiashi, mas ela é esperta. - argumentou o Hyuuga.

- Eu sei. - murmurou. Esse era um dos motivos porque queria ficar ali, pois o que diria a uma menininha de 7 anos?

- Não precisa ter medo. - disse o Uzumaki. Hinata fitou-o, realmente ela estava com medo. - Eu imagino o quanto é difícil, mas me lembro que para Yu você é muito importante, você é a pessoa na qual ela mais confia.

- É verdade, Hina. - disse Hanabi.

- Eu.. - balbuciou. Será que Yurika está certa em confiar tanto nela? Justamente nela? - era o que pensava, na verdade era o que invadia seus pensamentos confusos.

- Então vamos? - indagou o loiro.

- V-vamos. - respirou fundo antes de responder, ao mesmo tempo no qual sentia o Uzumaki apertar carinhosamente sua mão.

Despediram-se de Hinata, Neji e Konohamaru, porém Hinata, antes de ir, fitou o pai mais uma vez pelo vidro do corredor com o quarto. Uma cena daquelas, ela certamente nunca esqueceria. Foram para o estacionamento, Hinata estava encolhida, abraçando Naruto e sendo guiada pelo mesmo. Entraram dentro carro em silêncio, assim como ficaram em silêncio durante os quinze minutos até os portões da grande residência dos Hyuuga.

- Calma, eu estou aqui com você, sempre. - disse Naruto assim que saíram do carro. Para Hinata, a voz do loiro ativava a confiança e a fé dentro de si. Justamente o que ela precisava. Para Naruto, aquilo era o mínimo que poderia fazer por ela. Se pudesse curaria Hiashi para não ver mais tanta tristeza no rosto antes suave de Hinata. Como uma noite tão maravilhosa ao lado dela se transformaria num amanhecer tão conturbado?

…

- Oi, Hina. - disse uma menina de olhos perolados, certamente uma Hyuuga. Os cabelos eram negro-azulados, curtos, um pouco acima do ombro. Pele clara, um corpo delicado, perfeita para uma menina de sete anos.

- Yurika, meu anjinho. - disse Hinata carinhosamente, sorriu delicadamente sentindo o abraço da irmã. Seu coração perturbou-se com tantas emoções, e agradecia baixinho que sua pequena não estivesse também naquele carro.

- Senti saudades, Hina. – disse a menina numa voz doce, intensamente alegre com a presença da Hyuuga mais velha.

- Eu também, meu anjo. - a menina sorriu, e em seguida reparou que um pouco atrás de Hinata estava um homem loiro que fitava as Hyuuga com um sorriso de canto, enquanto vagava por muitos pensamentos.

- Naruto! - o sorriso se alargou ainda mais, e assim como fez com Hinata, ela correu para os braços do loiro que também a retribuiu carinhosamente.


	12. Segredos

**Capitulo 12 – Segredos..**

Estavam na grande sala de estar da Mansão Hyuuga, a casa era bem espaçosa com muitos cômodos, adequada para receber amigos e reuniões, anos atrás organizadas ao gosto da Sra. Hyuuga, falecida. Naruto, Hinata e Yurika, além de Kenia - a governanta e amiga da família – estavam todos acomodados nos sofás de couro branco. Yurika estava sentada ao lado de Hinata, e abraçada à mesma. Naruto estava ao lado de Yurika fitando as duas Hyuuga com um sorriso simples de canto. Kenia estava no outro sofá, em frente a eles.

- Hina, onde está a Hana? - indagou a menina depois de um tempo, com um sorriso angelical.

- Err... – titubeou, Hinata não podia simplesmente dizer onde Hana estava.

- Hana está no hospital. - era visível nos olhares de Hinata, Kenia e Yurika o espanto diante das palavras de Naruto.

- Naruto? - fitou o loiro. - "Como ele podia dizer aquilo tão calmamente?" - perguntava-se Hinata.

- Por que a Hana está no hospital? - Hinata apertou os punhos e segurou a forte vontade de chorar ao ouvir a pergunta da menina. Hinata fitou Naruto, apreensiva, o mesmo olhava-a também. Os orbes safiras estavam firmes, e calmos, o que acalentava a Hyuuga mais velha.

- Bem, seu pai está um pouco doente, por isso Hanabi está lá. Mas assim que puder vou levá-la para vê-lo. - disse o loiro, não queria enganar a menina, mas deveria dizer-lhe as coisas com calma para não preocupar-lhe a mente, e antes mesmo que Hinata pusesse a chorar frente a menina. Sabia que a morena estava tendo uma firmeza a cima do limite para não preocupar Yurika.

- Mas... - a voz da menina soou chorosa, preocupada com o pai.

- Não se preocupe, querida. - disse Kenia com um sorriso carinhoso à menina. Vira a menina nascer, tinha um grande carinho por ela e todos os Hyuuga, e certamente seu coração se apertava em vê-la, assim como todos os Hyuuga passar por uma situação tão delicada com aquela. Torcia profundamente que o patrão se recuperasse o mais rápido possível.

- Enquanto isso, nós podemos brincar um pouco, que tal? - disse Naruto tentando distraí-la, tentando colocar o leve e sincero sorriso que ele tanto se encantava em admirar no roto daquela menina.

- Sim. - a menina sorriu, o que acalentou os corações de todos ali presentes, principalmente o de Hinata que agradecia mentalmente ao loiro. - Obrigada, Naruto. - disse Yurika abraçando o Uzumaki que retribuiu em seguida.

Hinata assistia a cena emocionada. Naruto com certeza seria um ótimo pai, pensava, pois o modo como ele protegia a felicidade de Yurika chegava a proteger a sua própria.

- Nós vamos brincar de pique-pega igual às outras vezes? - perguntou a menina.

- Claro. - disse o loiro sorrindo.

- Não sabia que vocês brincavam tanto. - disse Hinata que estava alerta às palavras da garota. Desde o começo estranhara a intimidade de Yurika com Naruto. Lembrava-se que apesar de sociável, a menina era tímida e que os dois não se viam há pelo menos dois anos, assim pensava.

- Naruto, desculpa, contei o nosso segredo. - murmurou para o loiro ouvir. Estava envergonhada pelo que dissera.

- Não se preocupe, ok? - ela assentiu e ambos sorriram. - Agora, você poderia ir ao jardim com a Tia Kenia? Depois nós brincamos. Promessa de dedo mindinho. – riram, lembrando-se de algum momento do qual certamente, Hinata, não saberia qual seria. Constatou a morena, intrigando-se ainda mais com toda aquela situação.

- Sim. - meneou a menina que antes de ir deu um beijo na bochecha do Uzumaki e na de Hinata. Caminhou até Kenia que já estava próxima a porta, porém antes virara com as mãos na cintura. - Hina, não brigue com o Naruto, sim? E você também – disse ao loiro. - não brigue com a Hina.

- Pode deixar, meu anjinho travesso. - disse a morena com um leve sorriso. Após a saída de Yurika sua face voltara a tornar-se séria, assim como a de Naruto. - Tem visitado minha família? - indagou rápida, na verdade estava irritada. Era para Naruto ter se afastado ao máximo de si, isso incluía sua família.

- Sim. - uma resposta simples, ponderou a Hyuuga, mas simples demais.

- Por quê? – retorquiu.

- Negócios.

- Que tipo de negócios. - já começava a ficar impaciente com aquelas respostas vagas.

- Do tipo sigilosos, o que não me permiti dar-lhe nenhum detalhe sobre eles. - sorriu de canto vitorioso.

Hinata o fitou mais seriamente. Olhava profundamente aqueles orbes safiras, queria encontrar uma resposta sincera. Nada. Naruto parecia uma rocha sem forma definida e impossível de classificar como algo diferente de intrigante. Nenhuma resposta, seu olhar não transmitia nada que pudesse decifrar.

- Por que o nervosismo? Há algo aqui que eu ainda não saiba? - aquelas palavras a apavoraram. A respiração falhou, mesmo diante da tentativa de controlar aquela situação.

- C-Claro que não. - respondeu por fim.

Naruto sorriu. Duvidava que a Hyuuga dissesse algo diferente.

- Ótimo, então irei brincar com Yu no jardim.

…

Haviam se passado duas horas desde a conversa entre Naruto e Hinata. A morena estava em seu antigo quarto sentada no canto da cama. Analisava o quarto enquanto era invadida por lembranças boas e ruins. Olhava o criado mudo ao lado da cama, nele havia três porta-retratos, momentos inesquecíveis que foram materializados em fotografias.

A primeira foto era dela quando ainda criança, em cada lado de Hinata havia uma pessoa, ao seu lado direito estava um homem alto, bonito e de olhos de um tom perolado, ao lado esquerdo estava uma mulher morena com cabelos negro-azulados, linda e grávida; uma das mãos delicadas de Hinata estavam sobre a volumosa barriga e todos sorriam para o fotógrafo, felizes como sempre eram. Aquela fora a última foto dela junto aos pais. Uma lágrima rolara a face pálida com a lembrança daquele dia.

A segunda foto era de Hinata um pouco mais velha, com seus 12 anos, Hanabi, Neji, Kenia e Hiashi; todos riam felizes em um parque de diversões. Um sorriso fraco curvou os lábios da Hyuuga contagiada ao lembrar-se do dia em que tirara aquela fotografia, era seu aniversário e comemorara com um passeio ao parque junto da família.

A terceira foto era na qual ela e Yurika estavam deitadas sobre a grama do jardim da Mansão Hyuuga, sorriam alegres e abraçadas. Hinata fechara os olhos visualizando a cena da foto nitidamente em sua mente, respirou fundo vagando confusa no turbilhão de pensamentos confusos até sentir um toque leve em seu ombro direito, fazendo-a assustar-se.

- Tia Kenia? - fitou a mulher de pele clara, olhos castanhos claros assim como o tom de seus cabelos lisos. Ela lhe olhava com um olhar carinhoso e um sorriso delicado. Aquela mulher, não tinha dúvidas, era uma mãe para ela. Aquela mulher a conhecia melhor que qualquer pessoa.

- Minha menina. - disse a senhora sentindo a morena abraçá-la e chorar entre o abraço.

- Tia eu não aguento mais. Sinto-me tão perdida, tão arrependida.

- Oh. Minha criança, não se culpe. – pediu, afagando as melenas negras e lisas da Hyuuga.

- Como? Como não, Tia? Eu imploro que me diga, pois eu não sei como sair desse pesadelo... - soluçou. - Se eu o p-perder, não sei o que será de mim.

- Hinata, querida, todos têm a sua hora. Não cabe a nós julgar quando chega a hora de partir. Mas se quer um caminho, busque ouvir seu coração. - aconselhou enquanto continuava afagar os cabelos de sua eterna menina.

- Eu não mereço o que meu coração deseja. - murmurou a Hyuuga.

- Você mais do que qualquer um, merece ser feliz. - afirmou a senhora, encarando-a firmemente, ainda assim, sorria.

- Eu não concordo. - balbuciou, mas já mais calma. – Mas obrigada por nunca me abandonar, Tia.

- De nada, querida. – suspirou, desejando que um dia Hinata pudesse se perdoar, e ser tão feliz quanto merecia. – Agora lave esse rosto e vamos descer, pois Naruto está lhe esperando para irem ao hospital. Ah! - exclamou. - Leve um pote com lanches para o Neji, a menina Hana e o namorado dela, sim? - pediu com um leve sorriso.

- Tia...? - não conseguia perguntar aquilo, era insuportável cogitar um pensamento como aquele. Mas sabia que a senhora a sua frente lhe entenderia com um simples olhar.

- Eu não sei, Hina. Mas fique ao lado dele enquanto isso, certo?

…

De volta ao hospital, Hinata e Naruto foram durante todo o caminho em silêncio. Hinata orava em silêncio, pedindo para que protegesse o pai. Naruto dirigia pensativo. Após estacionarem o carro, adentraram o hospital até a recepção. Onde encontraram Hanabi, Neji e Konohamaru.

- Alguma notícia? - perguntara Hinata assim que aproximaram.

- Poucas. O estado dele é o mesmo, mas em breve o médico nos dará mais notícias. - disse Neji.

- E como estão Yu e Tia Kenia? - indagou Hanabi.

- E-Estão bem. Tia Kenia mandou esses lanches para vocês. - Hanabi e Neji sorriram levemente, aquela senhora nunca se esquecia dos "filhos".

Após alguns minutos o médico apareceu para dar mais notícias sobre o Hyuuga. Todos ali estavam nervosos e ansiosos em saber informações sobre o estado de Hiashi.

- Doutor! - exclamaram as Hyuuga.

- Como está o Tio Hiashi? - indagou Neji.

- Er.. O Sr. Hiashi neste momento se encontra consciente. Mas o estado dele ainda é de risco. Como já os informei estamos fazendo o possível para salvá-lo. Porém o câncer se mostra resistente a qualquer um de nossos procedimentos.

- N-Não. - balbuciou Hanabi sendo apoiada pelo namorado.

- Eu quero ver meu pai. Por favor. - pediu Hinata já chorando novamente.

- Sinto muito, mas por enquanto o único que pode vê-lo é o Sr. Uzumaki. - disse o médico.

- Hã? Eu? - disse o loiro confuso.

- Sim. O Sr. Hiashi deseja vê-lo. O Sr. poderia me acompanhar?

- Claro. - a face bronzeada do Uzumaki estava séria.

Naruto antes de acompanhar o médico fitou Hinata. A Hyuuga estava tão pálida. A face estava molhada pelas lágrimas, e o olhar demonstrava medo e esperança. Tão frágil. Tão delicada. Mas não era aquela Hinata que ele sempre gostara de observar. Faria todo o possível para vê-la voltar a sorrir.

- Peço que não faça o paciente se esforçar muito. - pediu o médico.

- Certo.

Após Naruto vestir uma roupa para que assim pudesse ver o Hyuuga. Ele caminhou até o quarto 437, ainda acompanhado do médico que abriu a porta e checou uma ficha e aplicou algo no soro do Hyuuga antes de se retirar do quarto. Naruto ficara parado na porta, estava nervoso em ver alguém tão forte quanto Hiashi estar tão pálido e com a saúde debilitada. Oh.. Aquilo era horrível e entristecedor.

- N-Naruto, m-meu f-filho. - murmurou, mas o suficiente para Naruto ouvir, enquanto se aproximava da cama daquele homem.

- O-Olá, Hiashi. - pausou. - Como está?

- Já t-tive dias m-melhores, garoto. - tentou sorrir, mas não conseguiu devido às dores. Tinha de ser rápido, se quisesse partir em paz. - N-Naruto?

- Hun?

- Espero q-que cumpra com sua palavra. - arfou pesadamente. - N-Naruto, de agora e-em diante. Eu pr-preciso que diga que i-irá cumprir.

- Eu continuo com minha palavra. Não se preocupe com isso. - ele nunca deixaria de cumprir sua promessa, independente dos sacrifícios que fossem preciso fazer.

- O-Obrigada, g-garoto. - não duvidava que o loiro respondesse algo diferente. Confiava em Naruto ao ponto de partir sabendo que ele cuidaria de tudo, que sua partida não deixaria ninguém que amasse exposto. - Eu espero que vocês s-sejam muito felizes.

- E eu espero vê-lo junto a essa felicidade. - estava emocionado. Hiashi era realmente como um pai para ele. E aquilo o fez sentir um garoto, incapaz de ajudar alguém tão importante para si. Ainda que soubesse que, infelizmente, como notara não havia muito que pudesse alguém fazer para o ex-sogro. - Lute. Lute, Hiashi. – pediu, aquela era ainda sua fonte de esperança. - Todos nós precisamos de você.

- G-Garoto, m-minha hora c-chegou.

- Não se entregue. - ouviram o som da porta. O médico entrara calmamente.

- É melhor o paciente descansar. - disse o médico.

- Certo. Tchau. - despediu-se o loiro que antes de ir deu-lhe um beijo sobre a testa alva de Hiashi.

- Adeus, g-garoto. - murmurou fracamente antes de adormecer novamente.

…

Já era noite. O Hospital continuava movimentado. Estava decidido que durante a noite Hanabi, Neji e Konohamaru iriam para a mansão Hyuuga, enquanto Hinata e Naruto ficariam no hospital. Naquele momento todos ainda estavam no hospital aguardando mais uma notícia para depois então irem para a mansão. À noite havia troca de plantão, por isso o médico era outro, um homem um pouco mais novo e moreno.

- Com licença, os Sr. são parentes do paciente, Hyuuga Hiashi?

- Sim. - disseram em uníssono.

- Poderiam me acompanhar as Srtas. Hanabi e Hinata e o Sr. Neji? - pediu o médico. Os três se olharam, tentando apoiar um ao outro.

- S-Sim. - responderam. Os três começaram a caminhar. Mas antes de ir Hinata ouviu Naruto lhe sussurrar, "Você nunca estará sozinha."

Os três foram guiados até uma sala de luz baixa e móveis brancos, onde vestiram a roupa esterilizada obrigatória e seguiram em direção ao quarto de Hiashi. Todos respiraram fundo antes de entrarem no quarto e verem Hiashi. As Hyuuga não aguentaram muito tempo, nem sabiam como podiam ainda ter tantas lágrimas depois de passarem um dia inteiro chorando. Aproximaram-se da cama e viram uma dolorosa imagem. Um Hiashi que nunca imaginaram ver. Hiashi respirava com a ajuda de cilindros de oxigênio. Estava abatido. O corpo parecia não possuir nenhum movimento. Os olhos semi-abertos. Os lábios não tinham cor.

- P-Papai. - murmurou Hinata. O médico se aproximou, folgando a máscara do cilindro, Hiashi desejava falar com a família.

- M-Meus fi-fi-filhos. - a voz estava cansada. - N-Não chorem.

- Papai.. Você.. P-Por que não nos contou? - perguntou Hanabi.

- Hana... Eu... Tentei p-protegê-las, - pausou. - mas f-falhei. - lamentou o Hyuuga. Tentara evitar aquele sofrimento, porém não conseguira.

- Nunca. - disse rapidamente. - O Sr. sempre cuidou muito bem de nós. É um ótimo pai. - disse Hinata segurando uma das mãos frágeis do pai. - Queria ter-lhe ajudado.

- O Sr. me acolheu como um filho depois que perdi meus pais. O Sr. é um pai para mim. - disse Neji, nem o Hyuuga que tentara conter as lágrimas conseguiu naquele momento continuar contendo-as. Aquilo era doloroso demais. E ele conhecia bem, infelizmente, aquela dor.

- O-Obrigado. - uma lágrima rolou pelo canto dos orbes perolados. - Neji... Obrigado por t-ter me aceitado como um pai. Você s-sempre me deu m-muito orgulho. - Neji sorriu levemente diante da declaração do patriarca. - Hana, m-minha pequena... Você, f-foi o ú-último e um dos m-melhores presentes de sua m-mãe. Tenho sorte e-em tê-la como f-filha. - Hanabi chorou enquanto depositava um beijo sobre a mão do pai. - E Hina... - pausou. - A v-você eu preciso p-pedir p-perdão.

- Eu não tenho o que lhe perdoar. Sou grata a tudo que fez por mim. - soluçou. - Eu o amo tanto, papai.

- Tão doce. Eu n-não deveria – arfou. - ter-lhe feito sofrer tanto. - lamentou algumas decisões que fizera no passado.

- Não foi sua a culpa. - respirou fundo. - Você fez o melhor que pôde, diferente de mim. - murmurou Hinata.

- Porém... O que f-fiz me reviveu. – confessou, e com dificuldade, sorriu fracamente. - Pude s-sentir-m-me novamente v-vivo c-cada vez que via aquele o-o-olhar. - disse Hiashi. - Vou sentir s-saudades d-daquele b-brilho. - confessou.

- Não diga isso. Logo, logo o Sr. ficará bem. - disse Hanabi que chorava muito.

- Não se entregue antes de lutar, Tio. - disse Neji aflito.

- E-Eu sou f-feliz em t-tê-los tido em m-minha v-vida, assim como à Naruto, Kenia e a minha p-princesinha Y-Yurika. - mais duas lágrimas rolaram a face do Hyuuga que tinha dificuldades em respirar. - A-Ade-us, f-f-fi-filhos.


	13. Decisões

_**Capitulo 13 – Decisões...**_

_**Pov's do Hiashi on:**_

_Hoje... Eu vejo tudo tão diferente. As minhas escolhas nem sempre tão certas como eu esperava... Mas as palavras... Oh... As palavras ditas ou não foram as que mais marcaram... Uma vida movida a motivos... Meus três tesouros, minhas três preciosidades._

_Yurika, minha mais nova... Minha pequena prodígio... Uma criança tão doce, delicada... Forte e determinada._

_Hanabi, minha princesa, tão teimosa e criativa... Sensível e batalhadora. _

_Hinata, minha primogênita, meu orgulho... Determinada e altruísta, sempre pondo os outros antes de si mesma._

_Será mais um erro meu, sair dessa vida feliz? Pois diante de todas as situações que presenciei em minha vida... Eu ainda fui feliz..._

"_Se chorei ou se sorri, o importante é que emoções eu vivi..." – Roberto Carlos._

_**Pov's do Hiashi off.**_

...

Dez minutos após o triste ocorrido, Naruto encontrava-se em um cômodo do hospital. Seu olhar era direcionado à Hinata que estava sedada, repousando sonolenta sobre uma cama hospitalar. Parecia um anjo, uma criança cansada após um dia de aventura e brincadeira. O que seria agora daquela mulher? Uma resposta dolorosa. Sabia que o pai era sua base, a força que ela demonstrava possuir vinha dele. O loiro desejava que quando ela acordasse, o que não demoraria a acontecer, pudesse lhe informar que tudo não passara de um pesadelo ocasionado pelo cansaço físico e psicológico, e que apesar de hospitalizado, Hiashi permanecia vivo. Infelizmente não seria isso que aconteceria.

- Hina. – acariciou-lhe o rosto pálido da Hyuuga. Naruto permanecia sério, pensativo. Com a morte de Hiashi, ele adquirira muitas responsabilidades. Tinha certeza de que cumpriria todas as suas promessas feitas ao patriarca Hyuuga. Sabia que não estaria sozinho para tudo, mas certas situações somente ele poderia resolver. Eram quatro mulheres, agora fixas em sua vida. E uma delas era apenas uma menina de sete anos. Mesmo diante das circunstâncias tivera de sorrir fracamente. – "Realmente o mundo é..." - foi tirado de seus pensamentos antes de completá-los ao perceber que Hinata acordava.

- Hun? N-Naruto? – a morena ainda parecia confusa, o calmante apesar de fraco, somado ao choque dos últimos acontecimentos deixaram sua mente bagunçada.

- Hina, você está bem? – o tom era calmo, mas transmitia preocupação.

- Eu não sei. Minha cabeça dói. – pôs a mão sobre a cabeça, um gesto automático. Enquanto recebia um olhar preocupado e carinhoso do Uzumaki. Sentiu a cabeça pesar ainda mais e várias lembranças surgiram ao mesmo tempo em sua mente, e lágrimas rolaram a face lívida. – P-Por favor, d-diga que... q-que não é v-verdade. – pediu entre os soluços.

- Eu sinto muito. – lamentou-se o loiro enquanto abraçava a Hyuuga.

- Não... Não... NÃO! Eu quero vê-lo. Os médicos podem estar errados... – sussurrou mordendo o lábio inferior em seguida.

- Hina, infelizmente nós sabemos que isso não ocorreu.

- Ele não pode me deixar. E-Eu preciso tanto d-dele. – soluçou.

- Meu amor. – sussurrou Naruto, apertando-a mais ao seu abraço.

A morena queria consolo, um refúgio, queria o esquecimento. O que seria dela naquele momento? E Hana e Yurika, como elas ficariam? Todas sozinhas. Parecia ser o mais óbvio e mais cruel.

...

A chuva forte e fria caía sobre a grama aparada daquele amplo lugar. As nuvens pareciam sentir e se transformarem, moldando-se e se fazendo em chuva como as lágrimas do coração de Hinata e de todos os Hyuuga's e amigos que se sentiam tristes naquele momento. É bem verdade que a morte é uma triste, porém inevitável fase de todo o ciclo de vida de qualquer ser vivo. Mas ninguém parece estar preparado para quando de fato ela aparece.

Tristeza. O caixão descia pela cova feita para este tipo de ocasião. Infelizmente, trágica e normal. Os olhos acompanhavam a descida. Muitos choravam ou se permitiam a orar em pedido de conforto. Hiashi era um homem honesto e solidário, com certeza uma perda dolorosa e insubstituível para os amigos e familiares.

Hinata trajava um vestido reto e simples de cor preta, os olhos denunciavam que a noite fora inundada por lágrimas. Aproximou-se lentamente do túmulo, segurava frente ao corpo uma rosa vermelha. Olhou para o esquife, e trouxe a rosa aos lábios depositando um suave beijo.

- Papai. – murmurou e pôs a flor sobre o caixão. Hanabi também se aproximou, esta tinha consigo uma rosa branca que também levou aos lábios.

- Meu herói. – murmurou antes de tocar levemente os lábios na flor e em seguida depositá-la sobre o esquife como a irmã.

Hinata e Hanabi se abraçaram, observando o restante da descida do caixão. Agora só tinham uma à outra, e Yurika para criar.

Todos ali presente puseram-se em seguida a depositarem suas flores, e desejaram em murmúrios ou em silêncio que a alma do patriarca Hyuuga estivesse em um lugar melhor do que o mundo do qual ele partira. A chuva intensificou-se, tornando-se mais forte acompanhada pelo vento, fazendo com que as pessoas após a última despedida fossem embora depois de um abraço e desejos de força a Hinata, Hanabi e Neji.

- Hana, vamos? – disse Konohamaru que esteve todo o tempo ao lado de Hanabi, assim como Naruto esteve junto à Hinata. Hanabi, assim como Hinata e Neji estavam encharcados debaixo da chuva. A esquife já havia sido totalmente coberta com terra.

- E-Eu... – Konohamaru abraçou-a forte, mas com carinho.

- Eu vou estar sempre com você, Hanabi. Agora, vamos sair dessa chuva. – ele guiou-a em direção ao portão de entrada do cemitério. Hanabi queria ser forte naquele momento, não era de sua natureza fraquejar, sua família precisava dela, mas era o pai que ela havia perdido... Ele era tudo em sua vida. Mas apesar de tudo agradecia por ter Konohamaru ali ao seu lado, num momento doloroso como aquele. Ele lhe dava força para continuar.

Passaram por Neji, onde Hanabi segurou-lhe a mão. O homem estava abatido, perdera novamente alguém que amava. A sensação de estar sozinho voltava a preencher seu coração, apesar de saber que aquilo não era verdade. Ele não estava sozinho, nunca esteve. Se antes ele fora acolhido pelo tio e sua família, agora ele acolheria aquela família e a família que futuramente construiria ao lado de Tenten, ela lhe fazia muita falta naquele momento, mas a lembrança do amor dela para com ele já o confortava, além do mútuo apoio das primas. Os três seguiram em silêncio, mas estavam confortantes.

Hinata permaneceu ali parada, em frente ao túmulo, os punhos estavam fechados, e os orbes fitavam intensamente o lugar onde o corpo do pai repousava.

- Hina, você... – começou Naruto, ele permanecia no cemitério acompanhando a Hyuuga, aproximou-se da morena pondo-se ao lado dela. As safiras observavam o mesmo ponto que Hinata, o jazigo do ex-sogro. – Vou sentir falta dele. – as íris brilharam, era um desabafo para ambos. Uma fina lágrima rolou sobre a face do loiro. Realmente Hiashi faria falta para todos. Hinata permanecia em silêncio. – Mas sei que ele está melhor que nós. – sorriu fracamente, eles continuaram olhando para o mesmo ponto debaixo de chuva, mas agora eles estavam protegidos pelo guarda-chuva cedido por uma das pessoas que estivera na despedida de Hiashi, um antigo amigo do mesmo. Após alguns minutos de silêncio, o mesmo foi interrompido pela morena.

- Eu andei pensando em muitas coisas. – sua voz atraiu o olhar do loiro sobre ela. Os orbes azuis adquiram uma expressão serena, assim que fitaram as pérolas da Hyuuga, porém ainda continham uma fina camada de preocupação. – Eu agradeço por tudo que tem feito por mim e por minha família.

- Não precisa. Eu faço isso porque quero, porque ti... – foi interrompido.

- Não. – o loiro olhou-a confuso. – Naruto, obrigada de verdade. – seu agradecimento era sincero, Naruto estava ajudando-a muito, mas aquilo não podia continuar. – Mas eu já consigo caminhar sozinha. – mentiu, mas para si mesma do que para o loiro.

- Hina...? Você... – sorriu irônico, porém fracamente. Aquilo só poderia ser brincadeira. – Você acha mesmo que eu vou desistir de você agora? – eles estavam próximos, o olhar dele era intenso, e Hinata desviou do mesmo.

- E-Eu... – respirou fundo. – Naruto, você tem que me esquecer, ao menos como mulher... – fechou os olhos ao senti-lo erguer-lhe lentamente seu rosto, obrigando-a a fitá-lo.

- Eu tive você em meus braços. Eu provei dos seus lábios... Eu... – suspirou tentando controlar-se. - Hina, eu entendo que esteja confusa com tudo que está acontecendo, mas não pode simplesmente negar que me ama, que aquela noite...

- Eu disse que seria somente aquela noite. – ressaltou. - Então, por favor, não insista mais. – o tom de voz era firme, e isso assustou o Uzumaki.

- Você... Por que isso? – estava atônito, além de estar perdendo o controle da situação. Não podia perdê-la novamente, não agora depois de tudo.

- Não há futuro para nós juntos, somente como sócios e a-amigos. – respirava com calma, porém com esforço para conter um novo choro naquele dia.

- Quer que eu seja somente seu amigo?

- Quero! – mentiu mais uma vez, mas era preciso. Será? – Eu espero que você encontre alguém, Naruto. Uma mulher realmente digna de você. – aquilo era doloroso para ambos, ela sabia, mas sua decisão estava tomada. Não era certo permitir que o loiro continue tendo esperanças em algo que já estava acabado há tempos.

- Hina... – murmurou, respirando com calma. Ele sabia que não havia como argumentar mais naquele momento, ambos estavam confusos e isso só geraria mais mágoas entre eles. Mas ele não desistiria, nunca mais.

- Mais uma vez obrigada, Naruto. Por tudo. - seu olhar retornou para o túmulo do pai. Aquela conversa já tinha tido um fim, e seu coração não aguentaria mais se continuasse.

- Quer que eu lhe deixe sozinha? – perguntou-lhe, não iria discutir mais e também achava que Hinata precisava de um tempo para realmente se despedir do pai.

- Sim.

- Certo. Eu ti espero lá fora. – ele se pôs em direção ao portão do cemitério deixando junto com a Hyuuga o guarda-chuva.

A chuva ainda caia, os cabelos negro-azulados estavam molhados devido ao inicio da chuva, mas já secavam com o vento gélido da tarde que se esvaía. As mãos alvas e delicadas seguravam firme o guarda-chuva, os orbes perolados observavam o túmulo detalhadamente. O cemitério estava praticamente vazio, somente algumas pessoas visitavam as lápides de seus entes queridos.

- Pai? Não fique chateado comigo... Eu... Era o melhor a ser feito... – soluçou com um sorriso fraco, que logo se desfez. – Eu queria que você estivesse aqui.. Ao meu lado. – fechou os olhos com força reprimindo o choro, impossível. – Eu sinto tanto a sua falta.. Durante todos esses anos, você era a minha maior força.. – largou o guarda-chuva ao lado do seu corpo, enquanto caía de joelhos sobre a grama molhada. – O que vai ser de mim sem você? O que vai ser da Hana? Da Yu? – sentia um aperto no peito, enquanto o coração palpitava acelerado. A chuva encharcava mais uma vez o seu corpo. Pôs-se em silêncio, lembrando- se da conversa que tivera com a pequena Yu antes de ir ao cemitério. A menina contara-lhe o sonho que tivera na noite passada.

**Flashback on:**

A grama verde forrava o campo. As flores coloridas de diversas espécies e cores harmonizavam o ambiente. Enquanto a menina caminhava segurando uma rosa branca. Linda, a garotinha parecia um anjo com um vestido rodado branco e sandálinhas delicadas da mesma cor. Os cabelos negro-azulados emolduravam o rosto alvo e as orbes peroladas brilhavam.

- Yurika! – uma voz rouca e suave chamou-a, que logo reconhecera a quem pertencia aquela voz.

- Papai. – disse com um sorriso.

- Minha princesinha.

- Onde você está papai? Eu não consigo ti ver. – disse à garota que olhava à sua volta em busca do Hyuuga.

- Eu estou aqui, querida. – disse Hiashi aparecendo próximo a uma grande árvore, de boa folhagem e galhos forte, nos quais havia um balanço de madeira. A menina correu até o pai, deixando a rosa cair sobre a grama. Logo em seguida abraçando-o ao se aproximar do mesmo.

- Naruto, disse que eu iria vê-lo amanhã no hospital para brincarmos. O senhor já está curado? – perguntou sorrindo sentindo o pai pegá-la no colo e pô-la no balanço.

- Yurika, amanhã eu não poderei brincar com você. Na verdade, estou aqui para me despedir de você, princesinha. – disse enquanto a balançava.

- Hã? O senhor vai viajar? – perguntou sorrindo ao sentir o friozinho no estômago proporcionado pelo balanço. Ela amava balanços.

- Sim, eu fui chamado para ir a um lugar muito especial.

- Eu posso ir também, papai? Amo lugares especiais.

- Não, minha querida. – a menina mesmo se divertindo fez biquinho em desagrado. – Você tem que ficar aqui, Yu. – parou o balanço, pondo-se à frente da pequena Hyuuga. - Não pode deixar a sua família sozinha.

- Mas você vai.. – aquilo parecia injusto à menina.

- Não fique assim. – sorriu fraternamente. - Lembre-se que você é uma mocinha, e mocinhas..

- Têm fibra e são inteligentes. – sorriu completando a frase de Hiashi.

- Isso mesmo. Um dia iremos nos encontrar de novo. – sorriu. – Mas até lá eu preciso que você cuide das meninas. – afagou os cabelos da garota. – Eu ti amo, Yu.

- Eu também ti amo, papai. – disse abraçando fortemente o homem. – Vou sentir saudades. – murmurou.

- Eu também. – não havia dúvidas quanto a isto. O laço entre eles era muito forte..

_**Flashback off.**_

- Você... Você se despediu dela, deixou-nos um anjinho. – sorriu lembrando-se da menina. Pôs-se em silêncio por alguns minutos enquanto sentia a chuva parar. A Hyuuga fechou os olhos, o coração começava a se acalmar, já não chorava mais.. – Eu vou sentir saudades. – murmurou. – O senhor, sempre vai estar comigo, não é? Você me prometeu. – mais lembranças invadiram sua mente. – E eu também vou cumprir com minha promessa a você. – pôs-se de pé, e fitou mais uma vez a lápide do pai antes de sair dali de encontro a uma nova vida. Sim. Ela teria uma nova vida, e mais responsabilidades. Seria mais forte por sua família, essa era sua promessa. Sempre fora.

...

Durante o trajeto de volta à mansão Hyuuga, ambos, Naruto e Hinata, trocaram poucas palavras, estavam cansados, pensativos.. Hinata tinha muito que fazer, logo, ela teria que voltar à New York, e agora levaria consigo a pequena Hyuuga, não deixaria a menina sozinha em Boston, isso nunca.

Enquanto à Naruto, dirigia absorto em pensamentos, _preocupações_. Lembrava-se a todo o momento do instante em que se retirara do cemitério. Já não bastava o que estava acontecendo entre ele e Hinata, agora tinha algo mais a se preocupar.

_**Flashback on:**_

Andava com calma, enquanto era empapado pela chuva forte. Estava se aproximando do carro estacionado em frente ao cemitério quando sentiu o celular vibrar no bolso da calça jeans.

- Alô? – disse ao atender, nem havia se preocupado em ver o número da chamada.

- _Naruto._

- O que você quer? – indagou o loiro com raiva ao reconhecer a voz repugnante do homem que mais desprezava.

- _Calma aí, Dr._ – ouviu uma risada sarcástica. – _Mas você sabe bem o que eu quero._– disse o homem com uma voz firme.

- Não, não sei. – disse de forma grosseira. – Eu não tenho nada que me ligue a você, muito menos algo que você queira. – a voz do Uzumaki era fria, mas já estava se tornando exaltada.

- _NÃO BRINQUE COMIGO, NARUTO._ – vociferou o homem, o que irritou ainda mais o loiro. – _Eu sei que o velho morreu. Mas eu ainda quero o meu dinheiro._ – Naruto riu forçadamente ao ouvir o término da frase.

- Seu miserável, é melhor você ficar quieto. – avisou. – Eu agora não sigo mais as ordens de ninguém.

- _Eu ti darei mais alguns dias. Acredite, eu vou ter o meu dinheiro de qualquer maneira._ – riu. – _Por bem ou por mal, você escolhe Naruto Uzumaki._

- Arg... Desgraçado.. – vociferou mais uma vez o loiro.

- _Até mais, Naruto._ – desligou.

_**Flashback off.**_

Estava irritado. A voz que lhe era repugnante ainda ecoava em sua mente. Tentava manter a custo sua calma, não era de sua personalidade perder o controle numa hora como aquela. Tinha que agir com cautela, não confiava naquele "ser", mas sabia que ele não era alguém que blefava. Porém também não estava disposto a sucumbir às vontades miseráveis dele. Precisava no momento de um banho frio para pôr as idéias no lugar, antes de ter uma decisão precipitada. Agiria de forma inteligente como o advogado que era evitando ao máximo que seus sentimentos pessoais interferissem.

Fitou a rapidamente a morena ao seu lado enquanto dirigia. Esta tinha uma feição mais serena, parecia que o coração havia encontrado o conforto que procurava. Ela estava se fortalecendo mais uma vez. E era isso que o loiro mais desejava manter. Não permitiria que aquele homem fizesse algum mal às Hyuuga.


	14. Conversas e conselhos

_**Capitulo 14 – Conversas e conselhos..**_

Um mês se passara desde a morte de Hiashi. As Hyuuga, Hinata e Hanabi, que já moravam juntas, agora dividiam o apartamento com a mais nova da família, Yurika. Era uma cuidando da outra. Yurika durante esse tempo não chorara ou lamentara-se uma única vez, a menina vivia alegre como qualquer criança, porém não negava que sentia saudades do pai. Hanabi evitava tocar em assuntos relacionados ao pai. Konohamaru sem dúvidas fazia de tudo para alegrá-la em seus momentos de saudades, lembrança da perda.

Hinata tentava manter-se forte, assim como Hanabi evitava assuntos que lembravam o patriarca Hyuuga. Mas era impossível fechar os olhos antes de adormecer sem lembrar-se de Hiashi. A morena vivia para as irmãs e o sobrinho que estava a caminho. Tenten estava grávida do primo, Neji. Além de administrar a agência o máximo que podia. O trabalho era uma ótima ocupação para a sua mente, um ponto de escape.

Naruto também vivia uma rotina como a de sua sócia, vivia para o trabalho, não dava para designar o que o loiro sentia como preocupação ou felicidade. O rosto com traços firmes e com as íris azuis com um brilho intenso que há muito não se via. Enquanto estava com amigos, a família, principalmente com Yurika e Hinata. Apesar de Hinata ter optado por uma amizade com o loiro, viviam normalmente, as discussões eram tranqüilas, geralmente interrompidas por uma garotinha que não deixava que os ânimos aquecessem-se demais entre eles.

Yurika era a menina dos seus olhos, tinha por ela um carinho especial, uma relação empolgante, entre risos e conversas, brincadeiras que ajudavam a ambos diminuir as saudades dolorosas impostas pelo destino, às vezes. Yurika estava sendo mais que um conforto à Hinata, ela era a sua alegria, à de Hanabi, Neji, Hinata e de todos que compartilhavam um pouco de seus horários em sua companhia.

...

Sexta-feira, quase meio dia e a mesa ainda estava cheia de papéis, papéis, e mais papéis. O punho e os dedos estavam cansados. Os olhos perolados estavam sombreados dando ao rosto antes delicado uma fisionomia de fadiga, e distraída. Nas últimas noites mal dormira, pois a cada vez que adormecia a morena era anegada pelos pesadelos, mais uma vez aquele pesadelo a atormentava.

- Hinata? Hinata?

Ouviu seu nome ser chamado por uma voz de tom agradável, o que a tirou de seus devaneios.

- Ino? – a morena assustou- se ao ver a mulher loira, de orbes tão azuis como os do Uzumaki de pé em frente à sua mesa. Ino estava com um vestidinho azul bem claro de alcinhas, afinal já estavam na primavera.

- Hyuuga, mas que olheiras são essas? – disse a loira com as mãos na cintura. Hinata sorriu, Ino continuava escandalosa e linda com uma barriga de cinco meses.

- Loira, se acalme, ok? – sorriu, somente Ino para alegrá-la. – Mas o que está fazendo aqui, e como vai esse garotinho aí? – perguntou ao se aproximar de Ino dando-lhe um abraço e um carinho sobre o tecido no ventre volumoso.

- Está ótimo, está mexendo tanto que às vezes fico tonta.. Acho que ele será parecido comigo, totalmente inquieto. – ambas riram, certamente Gaara teria em breve fios grisalhos entre os ruivos..

- Que bom, fico feliz por vocês.

- Obrigada. Bem, mas voltando ao que vim fazer aqui, eu vim lhe convidar para almoçar. Eu, você, e Tenten que já está nos esperando.

- Oh! Eu gostaria muito, Ino, mas tenho muito trabalho ainda.. – mas não pôde continuar, pois fora interrompida pela loira exasperada.

- Ei? Eu não vim até aqui para receber uma recusa, entendeu Hina? Então, eu vou estar na sala de ensaios com o Gaara, e daqui a pouco voltarei para buscá-la. – sorriu e se pôs a retirar-se da sala antes que Hinata tivesse tempo para retrucar algo.

- Mas será que ninguém respeita a minha opinião? – indagou para si mesma, atônita a resposta óbvia em meio ao silêncio. – É claro que não. – sorriu de canto.

...

O sol da primavera era extasiante e agradável. As folhagens das árvores e a grama bem verdinha eram sempre exuberantes aos olhos de todos. Do intenso inverno de New York já não se tinha mais vestígios. O Central Park nessa época se destacava ainda mais encantador, muitos turistas aproveitavam para fazer caminhadas, tirar fotos e visitarem os excelentes restaurantes que havia próximo ao parque.

O almoço estava sendo muito agradável. Sentadas em uma das mesas do jardim de um restaurante, a visão do parque e de belas árvores era maravilhoso. Conversavam trivialidades e desfrutavam um saboroso almoço entre muitas risadas. Ino contava como Gaara havia reagido ao saber que ela estava grávida.

- Acredite, eu entrei em pânico e ele simplesmente começou a gargalhar, me rodopiando entre os móveis da sala. – sorria ao contar. Ela se sentia muito feliz e completa, um filho sempre fora seu sonho, ainda mais se fosse de Gaara, o homem que mais amava na vida desde sua adolescência.

- Neji, também foi um fofo comigo, nunca o tinha visto tão feliz, além dos vários mimos que vive me fazendo.. Às vezes acho que vivo um sonho. – suspirou sorrindo a morena de cabelos cor chocolate.

- Eu espero que você, Tenten, tenha uma menina, assim nossos filhos poderão um dia se casar. – disse a loira sonhadora e com um grande sorriso nos lábios. As outras duas mulheres se surpreenderam com as palavras da Yamanaka.

- Ino? Eles ainda nem nasceram e você já está os noivando? Nem eu mesma me casei ainda.

- Em relação a isso, porque você e Neji não se casam logo? Já vivem como marido e mulher, e vão ter uma filha.

- Err... O Neji ainda está se refazendo da p-perda. – pausou fitando receosa a amiga Hyuuga, não queria ter que tocar naquele assunto ainda doloroso. – E bem, eu não acho que seja apropriado termos uma comemoração agora.

- Oh! – exclamou a Hyuuga. - Tenten... Se for por minha causa e pelas garotas não se preocupe, sim? – sorriu levemente. – Por que não conversa com o Neji? Afinal, vocês têm muito que comemorar. – Tenten sorriu pondo sua mão sobre o ventre. – P-Papai ficaria feliz por vocês. – sentiu os olhos arderem, mas não permitiu as lágrimas estragarem aquele momento com as amigas.

- Eu vou pensar nisso. Obrigada, Hina. – sorriram junto com a loira.

- Ótimo, porque quero que os sogros do meu menino sejam muito felizes. – comentou a Yamanaka sorridente.

- Ino? – disseram as morenas, em seguida o som de gargalhadas era ouvido pelo jardim.

...

Quase oito horas da noite, o belo sol já havia dado lugar a lua nova brilhante e as estrelas. Da janela – onde estava há mais de meia hora deliciando-se com a vista e com uma taça de vinho - podia-se ter uma visão bem ampla de uma das mais belas cidades do mundo. New York à noite, era cheia de luzes, de vida. A brisa fresca que adentrava seu apartamento refrescava todo o ambiente gélido do lugar. Às vezes sentia-se angustiado naquele apartamento tão espaçoso para que só uma pessoa ali morasse. Sentia falta de uma companhia, queria ouvir o som de gargalhadas, queria sentir que havia vida naquele espaço. Sorriu enquanto as lembranças daquela tarde lhe invadiam a mente.

_**Flashback on:**_

O som de gargalhadas era bem audível a todos. Ao adentrar-se ao apartamento viam-se duas crianças deitadas no carpete marfim envolvidas em uma séria guerra de cócegas. A menina se revirava no chão enquanto ria gostosamente.

- P-Pára.. – tentava balbuciar para a outra "criança". – Pá- Pára Naruto. – pedia em meio a risos.

- Há! Mas a minha princesinha está muito fraca.. – disse o loiro sorridente enquanto distribuía cócegas pela barriga da pequena Hyuuga.

- V-Você que é muito grande, Nar-Naruto. – justificou-se.

- Certo, princesinha. – disse finalizando a brincadeira. Sentaram-se no carpete ainda ao som de pequenas gargalhadas.

- Sabe, Naruto...? – começou. – Eu me sinto tão bem quando você está comigo. – o loiro sorriu largamente, ouvir aquilo realmente o enchia de alegria. – Você me lembra o papai. – concluiu a pequena.

- Sente muita falta dele, não é? – a menina confirmou. O rostinho permanecera com um sorriso, mas podia-se ver uma fina linha de saudades em seus olhos perolados. Naruto abriu os braços, e a pequena o abraçou. – Não se sinta triste, Yu. Seu pai está bem. Lembra, ele ti disse isso. – sorriu apertando carinhosamente a bochecha lívida.

- Eu sei. – sorriu. – Naruto, porque você não volta a namorar a Hina? – perguntou. Naruto se surpreendeu com a pergunta repentina da menina, na verdade era difícil explicar a uma criança que adultos agiam pior que elas. Yurika sorriu com a careta que Naruto fez.

- Yu... Err... – começou sem jeito para responder a criança. - Princesinha, eu e a Hina, a gente...

- Você ama a Hina? – perguntou interrompendo o loiro. Naruto fitou os olhinhos perolados da menina, não havia como mentir.

- Amo, Yu. E sempre amarei. – suspirou enquanto via um sorriso nos lábios da garotinha. Aquilo não era conversa para se ter com uma menina de 7 anos, ou era? Pensava o loiro.

- Ela também ti ama, Naruto. – disse a Hyuuga sorrindo. – Então não há porque ficarem separados, não é? – Naruto sorriu, no final estava recebendo conselhos de uma menininha e ela estava certa.

- Sim. Mas vamos esquecer isso agora, ok? – piscou para a menina enquanto se levantavam. – Que tal tomarmos um sorvete, e depois irmos para a agência, hein?

- SIM! – exclamou Yurika dando pulinhos de alegria.

_**Flashback off.**_

Sorria olhando a cidade. Era incrível como uma criança era capaz de alegrar qualquer pessoa. E como as coisas eram tão simples para elas. Certamente, os adultos deveriam voltar a serem crianças, ao menos teriam menos problemas. Sorveu um gole de vinho na boca, a taça com o restante do líquido alcoólico foi posta sobre o criado mudo do quarto, talvez uma caminhada pelo jardim ajudasse-o a pensar.

...

- Hina? Hina?

- Sim. Estou na cozinha. – disse, após segundos Hanabi surgia na cozinha. Estava linda com uma calça jeans skinny, uma blusa tomara-que-caia de tom bordô, uma jaqueta jeans e calçava sandálias pretas de salto fino.

- Hana, você está linda. – sorriu.

- Obrigada. Eu vou sair com o Kono, nós vamos ao cinema. – disse alegre.

- Vá mesmo, fazia tempo que não a via sair. Precisa se divertir. – disse enquanto terminava de ensaboar um copo de vidro.

- Não diga isso de mim, você faz o mesmo. – retrucou. - Também merece mais uma chance. – disse abraçando a irmã pelos ombros.

- Hana, desça logo menina. – mudou de assunto, não queria tocar naquele assunto. Sua vida estava estável daquele jeito, isso já era muito bom. - Antes que Konohamaru grite lá da rua em pleno fôlego. – riram, a verdade era que o rapaz poderia realmente tentar fazer isso.

- Ok, eu vou indo. – se aproximou mais de Hinata. - Yurika está no quarto, disse que só irá dormir após você ir lá. – disse dando um beijo em Hinata e indo em direção a porta do corredor da sala.

Hinata suspirou após ver a irmã sair. Sentia-se feliz por ver a irmã voltando a ser irmã alegre e teimosa que sempre fora. Isso a fazia às vezes sentia que a vida continuava a mesma, mas sempre lembrava no fim que em seu coração faltava algo. Não era somente a presença do pai que lhe causava angustia, mas o medo.

- Chega, Hinata! Pare com isso agora. – ordenou a si mesma chacoalhando a cabeça. Precisava realmente esquecer os problemas, ao menos naquele momento. Um bom motivo para isso, uma linda menina acabava de chegar à cozinha.

Yurika usava um pijaminha de algodão lilás com flores brancas, e calçava pantufas lilás. O rosto demonstrava o cansaço do pequeno corpo.

- Hina. – murmurou a menina.

- Parece que alguém mal está se aguentando em pé, hein? – disse a Hyuuga mais velha ao terminar de secar a louça do jantar. – Vamos mocinha, hora de dormir. Você já gastou muita energia hoje lá na agência. – sorriu para Yurika enquanto a pegava no colo e se dirigia para o seu quarto que agora dividia com a pequena.

- Hina? – chamou a menina aconchegada nos braços de Hinata.

- Sim, amor? – disse adentrando o cômodo do quarto. Hinata puxou a coberta e pôs a garotinha sobre o colchão macio da cama.

– Você tem um cheiro tão bom. Quando eu for adulta quero ter um cheiro igual ao seu... – sorriu sentindo Hinata a cobrir com uma fina coberta, afinal era uma noite quente aquela.

- Você também tem um cheiro muito gostoso. – disse enquanto acariciava os fios negros de Yu.

- Cheiro de quê? – perguntou curiosa, apesar da sonolência. Os olhos perolados da mais velha sentiram uma ardência repentina com a pergunta inocente.

- Cheiro de... Bebê. – respondeu dando-lhe um beijo carinhoso na testa, enquanto Yurika adormecia.

Retirou-se do quarto, nesse momento precisava de um banho. Algo que aliviasse toda a tensão de seus músculos. Sentia que aos poucos perderia o seu bem mais precioso, e a esperança parecia querer ir junto. O dia pelo qual mais esperou parecia estar próximo, mas ela ainda não se sentia preparada. Ainda não!

Naquela hora só queria esquecer seus problemas e angústias, afinal era sexta-feira, a semana havia sido cansativa, apesar da descontração do almoço de hoje com as amigas, e da surpresa presença de Yurika na agência. Sorriu, ao lembrar-se de como todos se encantavam rapidamente com a menina que era sempre simpática e educada com todos, mesmo sendo um pouco tímida no começo. De fato, era inevitável não se apaixonar pela doce Yurika Hyuuga.

...

A caminhada pelo jardim do edifício Konoha havia feito muito bem aos seus pensamentos que agora pareciam estar cada vez mais ordenados. Sua vida estava numa fronteira entre uma linha que poderia fazê-lo feliz com a coragem da mulher de orbes perolados, ou a restrição de seus sentimentos na tentativa de aceitar a vontade ilusória da mesma mulher. Ele tinha ideia de que poderia fazer Hinata feliz, mas as aparentes dúvidas dela começavam a deixá-lo confuso. Será que ele realmente estava certo? Nem ao menos sabia se continuava o mesmo.

_**Flashback on:**_

- Acho que deve dar mais uma chance não só a ela, mas também a você mesmo. - Myuki argumentou, queria abrir os olhos do seu primo para a verdade submissa à escuridão de seu coração.

- Não. Isso não é uma questão de escolha. - manteve-se firme.

- Naruto, você não sorri como antes, seus olhos perderam o brilho. Onde está o meu primo de antes? - duas lágrimas rolaram a face da loira, que era sensível à sua família. Naruto era mais que um primo, era um irmão após a adolescência revoltante e curiosa deles.

- Myuki... - murmurou após as verdades pronunciadas por sua prima.

- Prometa-me que irá pensar nisso, por favor! - ela o fitou intensamente.

- Eu... Eu... - suspirou profundamente. - Prometo. Agora pare de chorar. - sorriu.

_**Flashback off.**_

Ultimamente seus próprios sorrisos estavam deixando-o surpreso, afinal ele voltava a sorrir verdadeiramente. Ele voltava a ser feliz. Mas ainda não estava completo. Sua felicidade ainda que parecesse egoísta, precisava dela. Hinata Hyuuga. Sua promessa ainda não havia sido totalmente cumprida... E ele nunca voltava atrás na sua palavra.

...

A Hyuuga usava um hobby branco, segurado por uma fina facha branca em um laço folgado em sua cintura. O hobby cobria uma boa parte de seu corpo alvo já abrigado por uma camisola de tecido um palmo acima do joelho, de cor preta.

As mechas negras ainda estavam úmidas, sendo secas delicadamente pelas mãos alvas e uma toalha marfim de algodão. Estava disposta a aproveitar aquele simples gesto, na intenção de relaxar naquele momento de tranqüilidade. O banho havia de muito a ajudado, seus pensamentos já estavam mais brandos, e o corpo parecia leve. Não estava sonolenta apesar da hora, provavelmente já se passavam das dez horas da noite.

Sentiu-se despertar ao ouvir o som da campainha, de inicio estranhara, esperava ouvir o som do interfone. Mas provavelmente não deveria ser alguém desconhecido do edifício, muito provavelmente seria um visinho.

- "Naruto?"

Sentiu o coração acelerar, será que haveria acontecido algo a ele? Ou a Kushina, ou Minato? Levantou-se rapidamente do sofá, onde estava. Ligeiramente, foi abrindo a porta e vendo o loiro a sua frente. Ele possuía uma postura e uma fisionomia serena, mas ainda assim Hinata logo o perguntou.

- Naruto, o que aconteceu? Você e seus pais estão bem? – os olhos da Hyuuga estavam bem abertos, aguardando a resposta do Uzumaki.

- Hã? Meus pais estão bem, Hinata. – disse. - Não se preocupe. – completou o loiro sorrindo levemente de canto.

- Ah, sim. – a Hyuuga sentiu o rosto corar levemente, depois de calma. Que vergonha sentia pelo bombardeio de perguntas feitas ao loiro, mas ao menos se sentia aliviada por estarem bem.

Houve por alguns segundos um silêncio entre o casal, enquanto o loiro fitava fixamente a Hyuuga.

- Nós precisamos conversar, Hinata. – disse o Uzumaki, passando a ter sua face bronzeada séria.


End file.
